Let's Dance (We'll Fight Later)
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Anastasia Anderson and Emma Ostilly are two normal girls. Well , almost. An encounter with Loki leads to Fury discovering their powers. And forcibly recruiting them with the Avengers. SAY WHAT! And just when things couldn't get worse , they're taken on a roller coaster of a lifetime. From Vegas , to shaving Thor's luscious locks , they've see-"TONY DON'T TOUCH MY PANTIES "
1. This Doesn't Happen Often

Anastasia Anderson watched the black Cadillac speed away , as it blew the dust behind her.  
So , this was it. This was her parents goodbye. Sending her into a boarding school , with no intention of contact. Heck , she was 17. She didn't want to face the world alone. She could barely walk on a flat surface without tripping!

She thought of shifting her shape and just running like hell , but something stopped her. Oh right. She was tired of running.  
She still put on a brave face as she faced the huge board on the ancient school building. "Clarion Academy" , she murmured to herself before taking a deep breath.

Sucky name , Anna thought but shrugged. She walked slowly towards a sign marked "Principal's Office".  
She smoothed her plaid skirt , before knocking 4 times.  
"Come in.." , a voice responded before she pushed the door open , seeing a girl sitting on a chair , talking to who must have been the principal.

"Come on.. Em.. I can't cover for you forever.." , The man argued to the blonde girl , who was sulking in a chair.

"It's boring , Dean!"

"I don't care!"

"Uh-huh!" , Anna cleared her throat before the man and the girl looked at girl had startling blue eyes , complete with blonde hair , she looked like a rugged version of a Barbie doll , something straight out of G.I Jane.  
"Hello! Anastasia Anderson! A pleasure to meet you! I'm principal Dean Winchester!" , the man introduced himself , promptly standing up from his chair to come over an shake her hand. His eyes were green , and his hair was brown , which kind of matched her own short , brown hair , and green - grey eyes.

This man was freaking gorgeous , was all she could think. Under normal circumstances , she would have tried (and failed) to flirt with him , but this man was the principal so she just beat her inner voice with a fist.  
"And may I introduce Emma Ostilly?She's been in the school for many years now. She'll take you on a tour of the school!"

The girl , Emma , didn't took too thrilled , but shrugged as she stood up from her seat , and offered a polite smile.  
"Let's go , shall we? What room are you in?" , she asked and Anna hastily took out the slip of paper she had been given and declared , "420".  
Suddenly the girl flew out of her chair , In a standing position.

Emma's eyes widened as her blue eyes were more prominent now. "Hey! You're my roommate! That is awesome! Here , let me help you with that" , she said gesturing towards Anna's bag , and picking a black one up out of the total 4. She seems less hostile , more excited now. Dean was watching this exchange with curious eyes

"Let's go!" , Emma said and the Principal smiled and waved goodbye before they started to walk towards their room. "So , Emma" , she started but Emma waved a hand. "It's Em , please.."  
"Are you a full time boarder too?" , she asked curiously and Emma nodded her head. "Yeah.. My parents.." , she trailed off before shrugging. "It's complicated. Yours?"

"Complicated" , Anna gave a small smile. "Call me An"  
"Here!" , Emma abruptly stopped before a wooden door with the numbers 420 printed neatly on them.  
She pushed open the door with her leg , and they both entered the room. It was neatly split into two parts with individual beds , and a study table each.

While her part was empty with just a simple wooden bed , Emma's was fully decorated with all sorts of sketches and posters. There was even a poster of "Skyfall" , the new James Bond movie she had managed to see a commercial for in her spare time.

She picked up a design , looking at the details. It appeared to be some sort of taser. It was , unfortunately , unfinished.  
Anna looked back at Emma , who was standing behind her , and her lips were pursed.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to intrude.." , Anna said and Emma smiled. "No need. I like designing stuff. Mostly technology. However , I have a very short attention span. Like a goldfish!" , she laughed and continued "So I can never really finish one.." , she concluded and picked up a few pieces of paper , dumping them in her desk drawer and placing Anna's bag on her bed.

"You wanna go out? I could show you the school" , she suggested and Anna blinked quizzically and cocked her head to one side and Emma rolled her eyes. "Sunday , Anna. No classes. We're allowed to hang out in the school"

Anna declined althought she sensed the blonde was grouchy at that. She stared arranging her her bags on the bed. After a while ,Emma announced she was bored and Anna could do the arranging later. Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde , already liking her.

They went outside , and Anna noticed The school grounds were huge. The size of 2 football fields , easily.

The sky was clear , and Anna found herself relaxing in the soft breeze. It wasn't too sunny , nor too cold.

"Its nice , isn't it?" , Emma asked as they started walking towards an Oak tree. Anna thought it was all going to be okay. As usual , she was dead wrong.


	2. Yeah We're The Crazy Ones

The explosion was so damn sudden. Anna and Emma were casually talking when something landed in front of them. They didn't even have a second before the thing exploded and they were launched in the air , about 10 feet back. Emma hit a tree and collapsed to the group , shouting whereas Anna was thrown way back and bit back a shout.

"Emma?" , Anna cried out , while looking at her leg which seemed to have metal stuck to it from which blood was flowing freely.

"What the hell is going on?!" , Anna shouted , coughing because the smoke now hung around them like a deadly mist.  
"Dean!" , she heard Emma cry and looked to see the principal helping her up.

Wait.. How did he get there so fast?

Anna shook her head , unable to move and blaming it on the shock. She looked around to see pure chaos.  
Hundreds of school kids came out of their dorms in a weird assortment of pajamas and school clothes. It was about a minute before they realized the school was under attack. There were fires everywhere. Everyone was in panic mode.

There was a mad dash towards the gates and everyone was pooling out of it like fishes to water. Well , if fishes could walk.  
You would have to excuse Anna's euphemism. She's in shock.

After 5 minutes , it seemed like everything was alright. Aside from the smoke , the students seemed to be fine and were cautiously hanging around the gates.  
"EMMA?" , Anna tried screaming but it was no use.

She slowly propped herself up , using a stick she found on the ground. She saw Dean bandaging Emma's arm along with few other staff members tending to students. She breathed a sigh of relief before she started walking towards them.

That's when the second bomb hit.

It came as a surprise , and no one was prepared. Anna was screaming now , telling people to take cover as the smell of burning flesh took over the sky.  
Anna heard a snarl over to her left as she saw Emma was where , panting.  
"How.. How did you get here?!" , Anna asked in bewilderment and just as Emma opened her mouth , a man materialized before them.  
He looked like an alien , that's for sure. He had gold horns and a green ensemble complete with a Superman-esque cape.

"Hello , Ladies.." , he said coolly and Emma looked at him with murderous eyes , getting up from the ground and snarling. "Leave us alone , whatever the hell you are.."  
Anna stood up as their school ground turned into pure pandemonium. Screams , shouts , cries all were heard.  
"I know all about your powers" , he said calmly as if he wasn't burning half the people in the school.

"Powers?!" , Anna said looking at Emma who had a nasty gash on her forehead , and her arms. Her ankle was twisted at a weird angle and her hair was matted with leaves.

"I know.. Now , if you would be so kind as to join me.." , he started before Anna and Emma heard thunder. The guy cursed in some language as a glowing stick appeared in his hand. "I'll deal you with later.." , he almost growled and a blast of thunder knocked him to the ground.  
A man , suddenly , was seen landing on the ground. He had long , blonde hair and a red cape to resemble Golden Horns.

"What the hell?!" , a voice alerted them as they turned back to find Iron Man in full body armor , looking at them. "Why is Loki attacking a school?! " , he shouted as a dozen blue creatures dropped outta nowhere , and started attacking the students. They had weird swirly patterns embedeed in their skin and murderous red eyes.  
"Loki?" , Anna screamed at the man , and looked at Emma who seemed to be.. frozen.

Suddenly , she sprang to life.  
"Oh my god! I love the gauge in your suit's spinning metal rims. Tell me how did you get the .."

"Not the time!" , Anna screamed as Iron Man looked up to Blondie.  
"Thor , go handle Loki. Ill take care of the people"  
Thor nodded and flew off. He actually flew. Emma blinked in shock  
"Listen , I'll stop for autographs lat.."  
"NO!" , a voice came from their left and they saw Loki hissing and growling at them with multiple wounds. "DO NOT touch them! They are mine!" , he started to raise his glowing stick but a huge hammer came flying at him and knocked him about 100 yards away.  
Thunder cackled overhead and the air became static.

"There are the people Phil told us to get? A couple a teen girls?" , Iron Man said and put his robotic arms to his helmet. They heard muffled voices , it seemed like he was talking to someone.  
Suddenly , the sky turned blue.  
Not blue-blue , but abnormal blue.  
Iron Man looked at the sky and cursed rather colorfully.

"Uh-Oh.." , He said and lifted the girls up into his arms.  
His thrusters suddenly kicked off and soon they were soaring towards the sky.  
The freaking sky.  
Anna was having trouble breathing right now and Emma was wheezing but they managed to get some words out.  
"The Avengers?!" , Emma and Anna said together and Iron man's metallic voice came ringing,

"Yup. That's us."

Anna's head was spinning outta control. Maybe due to the altitude they were soaring at , or the fact that a war criminal was tearing down their school.  
Anna was yelling now. "Let me go!"

"Ann , calm down!" , Emma tried to soothe her. But she couldn't hear anything as the winds were whipping by them like a freaking hurricane.  
Suddenly their feet touched something metallic , and it was like they were standing on something , but couldn't see it.

Anna was just about to transform into something and knock the living shit out of Iron Man when they saw a woman with short red hair coming towards them.

Anna prepared herself to knock the woman out and Emma looked at her with curious eyes , but before they could even move a muscle , the woman had injected something in their arms. It was like acid and seemed to burn their veins to the very core.

They screamed for a second , then everything went black.


	3. Meeting New People Is Fun (Almost)

"Uughh.." , were the first words out of Anna's mouth. She opened her eyes to see a completely white ceiling , wondering where she was. Suddenly , it all came back to her. She suddenly sat up , and noticed the room. It was a large white room. It had 2 beds , one which Anna was occupying and one on which.. Emma!

Emma was apparently handcuffed to the bed , and groaning in her sleep. "Emma! Emma!" , Anna shouted desperately and Emma opened her eyes and sat upright. She blinked several times before shouting. "What the hell?!" , and tugging on her handcuffs.

"Where are we?!" , Anna asked and Emma shook her head. "Kidnapped by The Avengers?!"  
Suddenly Anna's mind flashed back to the school ground.  
"That guy.. Mentioned powers.." , she said hesitantly and Emma's eyes darted away from hers. "Yeah.. I can.. Um.. Run at supersonic speeds.."

"No ways!" , Anna said in an excited manner and Emma laughed. "I've even broken the sound barrier once or twice!"  
"That's amazing" , Anna cried out and Emma shrugged. "What about you? What can you do?"  
Anna shrugged. "I can turn into stuff"  
"Stuff?" , Emma questioned and Anna nodded. "Living things only. Like other people even animals sometimes"  
"Are you a mutant then?" , Emma asked and Anna shook her head. "No , not a mutant. And you?"

"Nah." , Emma said. "I've just had these powers ever since I was born. I didn't discover how fast I could run until I was 15."

"That's.. Wow!" , Anna said and Emma nodded.  
"Although , it's a bitch sometimes because I burn shoes really quickly!"  
Anna laughed as Emma cracked a smile. "So , what about you? And your 'powers'? How did you get them?"

Anna's mood suddenly turned somber. She couldn't tell Emma. Not yet. "Well , I found out when I was about 13. I wanted to be a bird. And I concentrated really hard. And became one!"

Emma looked skeptical as Anna contributed to maintain her poker face.  
Suddenly , Emma jerked her hand. "Alright , sweetheart. Mind if you break these for me?"  
"Let me just free myself , first" , she said in a dry tone and Emma smirked.  
She transformed into an Iguana and crawled out of the handcuffs onto the floor and transformed back into herself with ease. Emma gaped at her before she started laughing.

"That is the coolest thing ever!" , Emma said as Anna rubbed her wrists , grinning.  
"Thanks!" , she said turning to Emma.

Emma laughed as with a simple twist and turn , she broke the handcuffs. They were apparently very breakable.

"Well , whoever put us here certainly didn't want to tie us up or force us here" , Emma said , rubbing her wrists before noticing something , that Anna had too at the same time.

They noticed their cuts and everything was bandaged. Very neatly. Someone had apparently done them when they were knocked out.  
"Let's get outta.." , Emma had barely finished the sentence , when a man with an eyepatch came in. A swear to God legit eyepatch.

"Nick Fury?! Director of S.H.I.E.L.D? My parents know you!" , Anna said and Emma's eyes widened. "I saw you on TV dude!" , she said grinning.  
"Enough with that. Let's talk" , he said sitting on a white bed while Emma and Anna kept standing. "Cut the crap , Mate. What are we doing here?!" , Emma said and Fury signed. "Do you know Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah. He's the Principal of Clarion." , Anna said as she leaned on the headboard of her bed for support.

"He's a mutant." , he said and Emma signed. "I know. He's a sensor"  
"A Mutant?! A what?! Explain , please" , Anna pleaded and Emma signed.

"Sensors are powerful mutants who can sense the powers of other mutants. There's one in every school , almost. Dean couldn't get a clear picture as to why I had powers but he was sure I wasn't a mutant. And Dean can also absorb powers. For a brief period of time. It mainly works on mutants. But he discovered he can tap into my powers for just a teensy minute"

"So he could sense my powers?" , Anna asked and Emma shrugged.  
Fury spoke next. "Yes , he contacted us immediately. Thankfully we could get there in time"

"What about Loli?" , Anna asked and Emma giggled. "Its Loki , dear"  
"What does he want with us?" , Anna asked , ignoring Emma was was snickering.

"We don't know , but we'll find out. Come with me"  
With that , he sashayed out of the room , his big coat flowing after him.  
"Talk about dramatic exits" , Emma said and Anna laughed as they followed him out.

"What if some one attacks us?" , Emma asked quietly as they followed him out of the room. The machine , Fury explained , was a Helcarrier.

"I'll kick their ass" , Anna said cooly and Emma giggled.  
The Hellcarrier was a beautiful machine and Anna had to drag Emma because she kept stopping and admiring the machinery.

Soon the girls began trading stories as Fury led them though a maze of tunnels. Theres something about being kidnapped with someone that makes you want to know them.

They traded stories on their powers , how they discovered them , and staying away from the topic of how they originated.  
Crushes , pets everything was discussed and Emma was laughing about the fact that Anna was such a Girly girl and she was a Tomboy.

"Who has time to even wear a dress?!" , Emma teased and Anna smiled.

"Everyone! Give me five minutes with your hair , a pair of clippers and it'll look awesome!"

"You aren't touching my hair , diva"

"DIVA?!"

"You refused to go out with a kid because he wore his pants inside out!"

"And he was a douchebag! Did you forget that part?!"

Suddenly , they stopped in a front of a table , with a few other people. Tony Stark was there , a packet of ice on his groin , moaning. Captain America was also there , minus his suit , as well as Hawkeye and Black Widow.

But the only person in the room that interested her was Dr. Bruce Banner. Her parents were scientists and he was a pretty big deal in the science world.

He stared at her quietly , as she felt a blush heat up her cheeks. Emma on the other hand was admiring America's huge arms. He looked at her and she winked as he ducked his head like a good southern belle and blushed.

Other than that , it was dead silence. "Thor's gone." , Captain America announced as Hawkeye nodded. "Yup. Took off after we chased Loki onto his magical rainbow"

"Not before his blue guys fucking kicked me in the balls." , Tony groaned as Anna giggled. Tony caught it , before winking at her.  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" , Black Widow said and Tony shrugged. "You can have the Blonde one!" , he teased and Emma laughed.

"Guys , meet the new Avengers" , Nick said and that got everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!", Emma and Anna said together , and America's jaw literally dropped. "I know how they have powers. Whether they share that with you isn't my concern. They are trusted people , and not mutants so Xavier can't take them in. We're going to train them to be Avengers." , he concluded and everyone looked at him , shocked.

"Dude , all we talked about was us having powers. That's it! We're not cut out to be Avengers?" , Emma said and Hawkeyes sniggered at her outburst.

"And what are you going to do when Loki attacks? Beat him with a spoon?" , He said and Emma shut up.

Anna thought Fury was right. Loki wanted them and she know the guy was mad as hell. He wouldn't stop until he got them. Still , what could stop Emma.

"You're fucking crazy!" , Emma cursed and Anna nodded rapidly but Fury silenced them with a mad look in his eye.

"I can't tell you the whole reasons now. Avengers , I'll give you your schedule at night. Classes begin tomorrow. I'll give you the syllabus , and class , and all that shit" , he said exiting the room, his leather coat sweeping away.

"Okay.. ..?" , Anna said and Steve smiled. "I trust his judgement" , he said and Widow snorted.  
Clearly everyone was looked at them with newfound interest. It want everyday your boss decided to give you teenage girls.

Wow , that sounded wrong.

"I don't like where this is going" , she said eyeing the girls with distaste. "I say we give them a shot" , the quiet Bruce suddenly spoke up and Anna smiled at him. "Thank you , Dr. Banner" , she said an Bruce waved his hand. "It's Bruce" , he said and the Avengers took their turns introducing themselves by their first names. Widow was Natasha and Hawkeye was Clint , and the famous Captain America was Steve Rogers. They already knew Tony and Thor , and Bruce.

"Let's get acquainted , shall we?" , Tony said inviting them to sit in the chairs , and they shrugged. Sure. They had no say in their destiny , or job.

The first 5 minutes was complete silence with the Avengers staring at them like lab rats.

"This is.. Awkward" , Bruce said and Emma snorted. "More for us , believe me"  
"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" , Steve suggested and Anna rolled her eyes. "Hi , I'm Anastasia Anderson , Fury's charity case."  
Emma giggled but continued. "I'm Emma Ostilly. I can break the sound barrier like having a waffle on a Sunday"

All the Hero's started laughing and Anna felt more at ease.  
"I like them" , Tony concluded and Emma smiled and thanked him. Then they began explaining their powers. Emma zipped around making everyone's hair point upwards in a matter of seconds and Anna transformed into Morgan Freeman and said "Titty sprinkles"  
After that , Tony was a lost cause. He laughed so hard , Anna was afraid he might pop an eye. Steve laughed quitely , keeping to himself but expressed enthusiasm in participating.

Surprisingly , they were amazing people. They were quite funny , and even tried making jokes to ease the tension.

Time passed so quickly just when Clint was telling them a story of how a monkey escaped and he had a track it down because apparently , the monkey had an important chip imbedded in his skin.  
"Who does that?!" , he asked as Natasha smiled and Tony laughed loudly.

Nat's watch beeped , informing them they and to go get some sleep. They said goodbyes.  
"It's okay , it's not that bad" ,Clint said , smiling and Anna laughed. "I'm sure"

They were shown to a beautiful room with the biggest windows ever.  
They were in the air , so the windows were full of stars and more stars.

Like millions of moving constellations.  
It was gorgeous.

And like any other luxury , short lived.  
"Training Schedule?" , Anna read from a piece of paper lying on her bed. Combat with Steve , Science with Banner and what not.  
"God" , Emma said as soon they were back to story telling.

"So there was this guy that I really liked in 8th grade and so I thought of giving him.." , Emma started as Anna listened as attentively as she could.

They shared stories about everything until they both started yawning and finally , succumbed to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Fighting With America's Sweetheart

They were woken up harshly by the sound of the intercom , beeping like a rabid alarm."Fuck , it's 5AM. Do these lunatics not sleep?!" , Anna complained , and Emma giggled. Anna never cursed. Only in the morning , as she was she was bags of clothes in their cupboards. "They got us clothes!" , Anna said excitedly and went it check the clothes , which weren't half bad.

She noticed 2 catsuits , like the one Widow was wearing , with a note to wear it and show up to training with Steve. Emma just rolled her eyes and went for a shower , changing into leather pants and a suit while Anna donned the catsuit. "Feeling rebellious , are we?" , Anna smirked and Emma yawned.

"These spandex pieces of crap suck." , she complained and Anna shook her head.

"Let's go!" , she said dully , yawning still and Anna smiled sympathetically before they both exited the room and into a new life.

Emma walked over to the mat, instantly regretting the choice of leather pants over the catsuit. She would need maximum speed to fight Steve, who - by the way - was even more enormous up close and personal.

In a good way. In a wow, you have the best body I've ever seen kind of way. She smiled nervously over at Anna as she walked over.

"Done any fighting before?" Steve asked kindly. "Not really, had to defend myself a bit as a kid but nothing serious" Emma replied.

"No need to go easy though" she said with a confident wink. "Anna, count in please?" Steve gestured to Anna and got into a fighting stance. "Three, Two, One!" Anna yelled.

Steve threw the first punch, which Emma dodged neatly. Her speed gave her the upper hand, and her small size gave her more agility. This continued, with Emma dodging all the punches and moves Steve pulled. It looked like an elaborate dance, with neither party giving up. "You're quick" He said with a laugh, panting. "You could say that, Cap" she chuckled through heavy breaths.  
She grabbed his hand with the next punch, using the momentum to pull herself up onto his shoulders. In one, swift move, she back flipped off, keeping her legs wrapped around his neck so that he fell down with her.

As Steve landed with a thud, Emma rolled elegantly back to her feet so quickly that she almost couldn't be seen. She smiled "I win." Steve just laughed in response, as Emma extended a hand to help him up.

Anna clapped enthusiastically in response. Hey , it wasn't everyday she got to see the super soldier beat by her friend , her 18 year old friend. She giggled and Emma gave her a wink , gulping a bottle of water.

"Anna" , Steve announced and she took a huge gulp of air. "Steve , I don't fight. I do science." , she tried to argue , standing up , watching him nervously , his bulky frame and muscles highlighted , after Emma defeated him.

"Come on.. Just change to anything.." , Emma supplied and that gave Anna an idea.. She smiled and went on the mat , with a coy smile , her catsuit hugging her body and Steve smiled in anticipation of a fight. Then , she changed into Captain America. Steve backed away while Emma roared in laughter. "Okay.." , Steve said carefully and put forward his hands.

And she attacked.

God , it was like flying through air , she deflected his punches as easily as she threw them , the commander himself , was in a trance , she knew all his tricks , she had his powers.

"Okay.. This is getting nowhere" , Steve said after a while and Anna , as Steve , laughed and changed back to her form. "I could get used to this.." , she muttered and Emma smiled before handing her a bottle of water.

"Well done girls. Emma, looks like you have a good foundation. And your powers are as handy as they come, Anna." Steve said with a smile, sweat dripping from his brow. "That's probably enough for today, next up is your session with Stark and Banner on technology and science." As Anna gathered up her things, Emma gulped on the water from her bottle.

She felt a large hand tap her shoulder, and turned around to see Steve. "Hey... Just wanted to say job well done there. It was an impressive fight, considering your minimal use of powers." He said nervously, seeming a completely different person from the super soldier she had faced in the ring.

"Thank you" Emma said genuinely, "I really enjoyed it... Wait, that sounds weird." Steve laughed at that at gave another quick smile to Emma. "Me too" He said, before the girls were ushered out to the laboratories.


	5. What A Narcassistic Alcoholic Teaches Us

"Welcome to the FUN class" , were Stark's first word's when they entered into the expensive looking lab. Everything was high-tech and looked like it would break.

He stood in font of the girls and continued , "So Rogers , probably bored you to death" , he said and Anna swore she saw Emma blush a little."But here , now baby , we get to are , TECHNOLOGY!" , he declared and Anna laughed at his showmanship.

"Starting with grenades.." , he said and motioned to an elaborate table with an array of weapons which made Emma whistle , appreciating the metals and Anna just nod curiously.

He then proceeded to explain every function of every weapon with sharp details and they had to listen to him with rapt Emma and Anna paid close attention to Tony's explanation.

Anna, while being the 'science' person, was more interested in biochemicals and biology - the reason why Dr Banner was her idol.

She didn't love techonolgy, but still listened intently anyway. Emma on the other hand loved it. She never really got biology, but she loved engineering and technological science.

"So these bad boys look like normal guns, yeah?" the girls nodded. "Wrong. These are the most badass tasers you will ever encounter. They will shoot electricity at 120ghz from a distance of 400 feet." Tony explained.

Emma looked intently. "So does the gauge mechanism use hydro-pistons to release the shock?" she asked. Tony smiled at her. "Yeah, they do. So you speak science? Awesome. Not as awesome as me, obviously, but awesome." he said, his signature cheeky grin appearing.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, a little. But when it comes to the stuff Banner does, Anna is a regular genius" she said, gesturing to Anna. Anna blushed a little. "Well I guess it's time to wrap up then, time to leave the FUN class and head off to Banner's Boring Biology."

He said with mock disgust. The girls laughed as they were ushered out of Tony's lab and over to Banner's.


	6. Hulk Has A Mouse Called Cheddar

"FOOD!" Anna squealed as she entered the Biology lab. It was about 1:30PM and she was feeling damn hungry and here , on the lab , was an array of...salads? Anna signed , of course. Stupid soldiers eat stupid health food.

Bruce laughed , "Fury arranged the classes , not food , so I though I'd arrange some , after this , we can start biology.." "Thank you , " , Emma said , taking a salad bowl , he waved a hand and said , "Please , call me Bruce.." , he said kindly and the girls smiled."Really , that's all you eat? Salads?" , Anna moaned and he snickered.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely , Tony can grant you access to his secret candy stash"

"So , how was your day?" , it was a simple question but he was the only person who was concerned about them , so Anna smiled and took the bowl from across the table. "Hard" , she said summing it up , which made Emma giggle and say "We're training to be AVENGERS , of course they're going to train us like anything" , she said and Anna nodded in agreement."I understand completely" Bruce said, with a laugh.

"Luckily I didn't need to be trained up... You know, since the... 'other guy' does all the fighting. But watching the other guys go through it looked like hard work". Emma and Anna nodded in acknowledgment, while chomping down the salad. "I'm sorry if my session is a bit boring compared to the others" He said, timidly. "Oh gosh, no. I have been looking forward to this all day!" Anna exclaimed. It was true, she had been nervous for all the other sessions, but excited for this one.

She couldn't wait to work with Bruce-

uh, to work with science.

Yeah, science.

Emma chuckled as she looked over at her friend, who was now blushing lightly. "Thanks again for the food." She said, breaking the cute staring match going on between Bruce and Anna, "I was so hungry I thought I was going to eat one of Tony's weapons".

This made both Anna and Bruce laugh."Metal doesn't taste nice.." , Anna said seriously which made them chuckle , as they finished the last of their salads, "Well then , lets begin.." , Bruce said as he picked up the plates and there them away in the thrash.

"First , we have simple things that could help you in any environment to survive. Poisons from plants or animals , prove to be deadly things. Ask Agent Barton , he survived a week in the rainforest of Amazon with no weapon except for Piranha teeth" , he said gravely and the girls nodded. "So , A Desert.. What could be used as a weapon?"

"Cactuses?" , Anna said and Bruce nodded , "Yes , but was thinking , more deadly..." , he grinned and Anna piped again , "DESERT REPTILES! Snakes in deserts are shown to have more poisonous glands than any other snakes" , and Bruce laughed , "Well done.." , Emma can you bring that box?" , he asked Emma , pointing at a cloth-covered box and she wheeled it over to Banner , while the box made..hissing sounds..

"Umm..whats in this?" , Emma asked began, "That, is-" "An Australian Tiger Snake" Anna finished for him. Bruce send a pleased smile her way, "Yes, it is. How did you know that?".

Anna blushed, "I... uh, read your paper on it". Bruce gave another truly genuine smile in response. Meanwhile, while the almost too-cute exchange was going on between Anna and Bruce, Emma was freaking out in the background.  
"Guys. I don't do snakes. I mean, really don't do snakes." She whispered. Yeah, she may have been fearless and badass when it came to a lot of things, but snakes were not one of them.

I mean, they were bitey and slimey and poison-ey and just NASTY.

"Don't Worry.. we're not going to ask you to eat it or anything.. just observation.." Bruce supplied helpfully , while Anna stood next to Emma. "If it makes you feel any better , I hate spiders.." , she said and punched Emma's shoulders playfully , "Maybe thats the reason I don't get along with Natasha" , she whispered and Emma laughed , while Bruce got out a bucked of white mice. "Oh god.." , Emma's eyes widened , "NO! I won't feed them to him , I'm just letting them in their maze , I'm testing a theory" , he said while Emma was breathing a sigh of relief as he let the tiny mice in a wooden maze. "Go on , Cheddar!" , he coaxed to the mouse and Emma snorted.

"You named your mouse Cheddar?" , she asked and Bruce blushed , before clearing his throat and continuing the class.

"So.. today , we're going to collect snake poison" , Anna's eyes widened and Emma clutched her hand with a "I-would-kill-you-if-you-werent-the-Hulk" expression.

"Relax.. just watch.." , he said and proceeded to pick up the large , brown snake with his bare hands , and took a small bottle with a rube cap. "Did the cup wear a condom?" , Anna asked dryly , and Emma just looked at her with a stunned expression before proceeding to hold her stomach and laugh like a maniac , while Bruce blushed uncomfortably.

"Umm.. No.. Its.. I.. lets just get this done.." He said and Anna started laughing too , after 5 minutes the girls had calmed down enough to see the process , The snake was violently hissing and Anna was sure the blood circulation of her hand was cut off by Emma right now.

"Here.." , he proceeded to show the girls with the brown liquid , while holding the snake at an arm's length , not paying attention to the most deadliest snake in Australia.

Suddenly , the snake bit Anna screamed screamed her head off , and Emma just stayed motionless , in shock. "Its okay! its okay! calm down!" , Bruce said while gently , retracting the snake's fangs. "You're supposed to be DEAD!" , Emma shouted recovering from her stillness , while Anna nodded gravely , backing away from the snake , now in his cage , hissing more than ever.

"Gamma Radiation has its perks" , he said quietly , washing his wound with water and Emma and Anna said "Oh" , at the same course , a snakebite couldn't kill him.

Bruce had a curse as well as a gift.

The gift was about 200 pounds and destroyed everything.

"Well , Class is over , I guess.." , he grinned sheepishly , while Emma stepped away from the cage muttering "I hate snakes.." , over and over like a mantra.. "I just lost my lunch.." , Anna signed and adjusted the collars of her catsuit.


	7. Beware Of Russians With Red Hair

"Banner" , they heard a sleek voice and turned around to find Agent Romanoff."I don't like them , but I have to train them" , Anna gulped and looked over to Emma , who seemed unfazed and was ready to take down the Agent."Sure.." , he said while giving them a kind smile.

"All the best" , he said and the girls were ushered out , following Black Widow""I have a BAD feeling" , Anna said and Emma looked at her , "Come on , just because she hates us , doesn't mean she'll kill us.." , then she added uncertainly , "Right?"

The girls followed Natasha down the hallway, into a large, warehouse sized arena, filled with various pieces of equipment and debris. "Holy shit" Anna gasped in awe.

The place was huge. "Okay girls." Natasha said, her voice steely and unemotional, "You've had your fun with the boys, but now it's time for the real stuff." Suddenly, all the lights in the room shut off, leaving only the dim glow of a few emergency lights.

A his sounded as smoke began to fill the arena.

"This is a simulation. A fight simulation. There are 10 SHIELD agents trapped in this room, it is your job to rescue them from safety, while disabling the 'baddies' that will be coming hard and fast. We have actual SHIELD agents playing both the victims and the bad guys, so this will be as realistic as it gets. They are all using low-level tasers, so if they shoot you, it's gonna hurt like a bitch. I will also be involved. Imagine if Loki brainwashed me to fight you? Yeah. That's whats happening."

She said through the darkness. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and agents started storming in.

The girls hardly had time to think before they started shooting. "GET TO COVER" Emma shouted over the noise, grabbing Emma and running them to behind a large piece of debris.

Anna was breathing heavily, trying to hold back her panic at the situation."Okay, Anna, breathe" Emma said reasurringly, despite the slight tremble in her voice.

"Are you okay to try and find the SHIELD victims? I will hold off the agents and try to give you some cover." Anna nodded in response, before remembering Emma could hardly see her in the smoke and darkness.

"Yes. Can do" She said. Emma smiled "Don't forget, you have powers. Don't be afraid to use them" She stated, before sprinting over to where the 'baddies' were entering. "GO" she screamed. Anna took advantage of the cover, running off to find the victims.

She remembered what Emma said, and focused her energy into changing into something useful. Her limbs morphed quickly and soon she became an agile panther, giving her speed and camouflage in the dark room.

Emma ran, disarming the bad guys with a combination of speed and moves that she used with Steve.

When she ran fast, it was as if the whole world slowed down, allowing her to view everything as if in slow motion.

Disarming the men was almost too easy. She heard a growl from the corner of the hangar, a sort of acknowledgment that Anna had both used her powers, and been successful in finding the first victim.

Emma worked as hard as she could to keep the men away from Anna while she searched, when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her leg.

"Argh" She hissed, looking at where the taser was embedded as she collapsed to the ground. Some agent must have had a lucky shot - she would have been moving too fast for that to be on purpose.

When Anna heard the cry, she came bounding over to where Emma was pulling out the sharp top of the Taser. Launching herself into the crowd, she disarmed 10 of the men who had been closing in on Emma.

Looking behind her, she saw that Emma was standing up, sweat dripping from her brow as she said through gritted teeth, "Keep going, I've got this". Anna returned to the search, soon finding all 10 men.

As she turned around to tell Emma and celebrate their victory, she saw a woman jump from the roof. Quickly morphing back into her usual shape, she screamed "EMMA LOOK OUT."

Emma turned around just in time to dodge the first kick from the Black Widow. She quickly threw back a sharp punch, which was deflected as the Widow grabbed Emma's arm and threw herself backwards, bringing her with her. As Emma was thrown over her shoulder, Natasha elegantly did a roll and landed on her feet, turning back to face Anna.

Anna found herself genuinely scared, and her mind went blank - she couldn't think of any way to shift to defend herself. As Black Widow started running over, Emma dove in front of her and drew her attention back to her. They then fought intensely, much like Emma had with Steve.

Her speed matched Natasha's ability, and elegant yet vicious punches and kicks, combined with gymnastic-like moves were exchanged from the both of them. Natasha was terrifying, but Emma was keeping up.

"Little help here babe, if you're not busy?" Emma shouted sarcastically, and Anna switched into gear. She ran towards Black Widow, shifting into Captain America himself just in time to take her down and pin her to the ground. "We pass." She said.

Suddenly, the lights came on and revealed he scene around them. Emma had disarmed around 100 SHIELD agents, while Anna had rescued all the victims. Natasha took in the scene, and gave them a genuine smile.

"I knew you girls had it in you" She exclaimed, before flipping herself out of Steve/Anna's grip and onto her feet. Anna morphed back into herself, both girls exhausted from the exercise.

Natasha outstreched a hand to Emma. "Well done, Avenger" She said, smiling. Emma shook it, and then Anna did the same.


	8. The Lightning Teddy Bear

"Oh my god.." , Anna said as soon as they exited the chamber. As they saw themselves in the light , they saw themselves.

Like , Woah.. Emma had a huge gash on her leg , and she was limping while her arms were covered in lots of small scratches caused by the glass shield , an Agent had attacked her with.

Anna had sprained her left hand , which she was now clutching , wincing with every move , and a cut on her forehead was bleeding."I look like a zombie" , Anna hissed and saw , outside , the sky had turned dark , they hadn't noticed it , but it was quite late.

"I know. We need some medical care.." , She reached their room to find Tony sitting on their bed , examining the clothes."HEY!" , Emma cried and snatched her cargo jacket from his hands."Woah.. who got hit by a train?" , He asked and Anna sat on the bed.

"Romanoff.." , She said and Tony hummed with understanding."When I was new , I used to be tossed around like crazy.." He continued to ruffle through their stuff while the girls examined themselves in the mirror. "Yeah, I just came to tell you guys a) well done today. Totally badass. We were all watching on the cameras. And b) it's dinner time in half an hour".

The girls just grunted in acknowledgment, too sore to respond properly. "Did you say everyone was watching us in the dril- DUDE"

She cut herself off as she turned to see Tony holding up a pair of her knickers. He walked up to him and snatched them off him while he was grinning like a little kid.

"No-one gets to see those before dinner and a date. Most would at least buy me a drink first" She said sarcastically, while Anna roared with laughter in the background. Thank god he hadn't picked up her underwear, she would have been mortified.

"Yeah.. Well, dinner soon, don't forget" Tony said with one last cheeky grin before exiting the room."Look!" Anna pointed to a bag Tony had left. She opened it and found medical supplies. "Thanks , Stark" , Emma groaned and rummage through the stuff to find bandages and creams , and tossed them to Anna , and she began to clean her cuts.

"Lets just go. I'm hungry and i want to change out of this" , she said and gestured to the now-torn catsuit. "Yeah.." , Emma stepped out of the hallway , asking some Agents , directions to the dining hall , and they found was the most well lit room they had seen.

It had a big , round table , with all the Avengers and Nick Fury, Agent Maria and Agent had a glass chandelier , and the most extensive cuisine you could ever imagine.

Anna's stomach made a growling sound , as she pressed lightly on her bandages , located on her arms."Take a seat, girls" Fury said gruffly. You never knew with the man if he was being nice, cause he was literally one of the scariest people Emma had ever met.

And she met Natasha Romanoff. Speaking of whom, was now actually smiling at the girls. Anna and Emma exchanged glances before sitting down in the two chairs furthest away from everyone else.

"Come on guys, that's just not happening. Gotta be a part of the team and all that jazz" Tony interjected, pulling them up off their seats and sitting them down where the other Avengers were.

Anna found herself with Bruce on her left and side, with Emma and then Steve on her right. She would have blushed a little if it weren't for how hungry she was. She looked at the table, examing the foods on offer. "Is that... Schwarma?" Emma asked, confused.

After all, an obscure lebanese dish did not seem like the food of choice for the world's greatest superheroes. All the Avengers chuckled, as if it were an inside joke.

"Ask Tony" Steve laughed.

Anna raised an eyebrow at him , brushing her brown hair aside , which was now matted with dust , "Well , I guess I get hungry for schwarma after a hard day" , he winked and Anna rolled her eyes , and dug into the Schwarma , "This is actually really good! Where the hell has it been all our lives?!" , Emma exclaimed as she took another bite of the dish.

"It's good!" , Anna said and smiled , then they heard thunder."WOAH!" , Anna exclaimed as the shock caught her off guard and Emma looked around cautiously , but the other Avengers just smiled and Fury looked on the brink of smiling before composing himself."Our missing Avenger is here.." , Steve declared and Hawkeye smiled with ours glee.

That bastard knew what was coming.


	9. SHIELD Sucks At Giving Names

Then , there was a flash INSIDE the ship , and everyone averted their eyes. Anna felt as if the light would turn her blind , light faded , and she peeked out to see The God of Thunder , decked in his outfit with his Blonde hair , longer and smiled.

"I have arrived , my friends.."Emma screamed with Thor's arrival - very unusual for her, the normally fearless and confident one but hey, it was a ridiculously loud bang.

When the light cleared, she found herself...

Practically on Steve Roger's lap.

She must have jumped with the shock of the thunder. "Oh shit.. Sorry" She said, shifting back into her seat before anyone could blink.

She looked over at Tony who was now laughing like mad, and gave him a very quick flick of her middle finger. "My friends! How fantastic it is to see you!" Thor boomed through the dining room, almost shaking the schwarma off Emma's plate.

"Good to see you too, honey" Tony quipped, still supressing chuckles."Who are these mortals?" , Thor asked , sitting down on an empty chair , next to Natasha who covered her ears.

"THOR! Remember , we talked about keeping your voice low.." , the red-headed beauty said and Thor blushed , "I am sorry , Lady Widow" , which made Clint giggle , before Natasha shot him a murderous look.

"These , Thor" , Fury said as he wiped his hands , "Are the new Avenger-trainees" , and Thor pounded his fists on the table making everyone jump , "Thank god , I made it Thor-Proof" , Tony grumbled."WELCOME!" , He boomed and made Emma shift uneasily under his intense gaze.

"Thank you , Mighty Thor" , Anna said and Emma chuckled."What powers do you possess , strangers?" , He asked and Anna signed."My name is Anastasia Anderson.."

She argued , "And I can turn into anyone or anything" , she said and Thor laughed.

"Such trickery is my brother Loki's piece of magic. No mortal can do it." She looked at Emma who gave her a slight nod and a wink , and she transformed into Thor , complete with the magic hammer.

"YOU STOLE MY BODY!" , He said in a booming voice , and Anna mimicked it , "NO! I JUST COPIED IT!" , and she shrunk down to Anna size again and calmly ate her schwarma.

Thor looked at her , uncertain , but turned to Emma."You , mortal , what powers do you posses?"

"Okay, one, technically not mortal. My names Emilia Ostilly. And I.. uh... possess the power to run really fast. Doesn't sound as cool as Anna's but that's it" Emma responded. Thor looked as though he contemplated this quite hard.

"That is most cool, Lady Emma" Thor responded, causing half the table to howl in laughter. "How fast can you travel?" He asked. Emma paused, appearing to sit completely still for a second.

"Look at your plate" She said, with a cheeky smile. Thor looked down to discover that the words "Pretty Fast" were now spelt out with the peas on his plate. Thor roared in delight "HOW AMUSING!" He boomed, still laughing, "My brother would approve of this trick most dearly. The mischief he may cause with this power would be immense!".

All the Avengers seemed to freeze up a little at the mention of Loki. Emma understood why. While he was Thor's brother, he was also the god who tried to destroy New York - and was now on the loose again.

It appears that Thor's sentimentality regarding his brother was not reflected within the Avengers."Director Fury , whats our plan?" , Steve asked and Fury stood up.

"The THWBYB" , and the Avengers gasped."Whats that?" Emma and Anna asked , this time , Tony answered.

"The Test That Will Break Your Bones" , Tony abbreviated and Emma raised an eyebrow."Thats the lamest name.." , Anna said and Thor , gasped.

"He may look really big and all" , Clint said motioned to Thor "But he's really a teddy bear!"Anna started gigging before Fury coughed and diverted the attention to Bruce.

"Its a simulation , 6D room built my , me , and Tony. Selving wrote the codes , so my and Tony can't bypass it. It can withstand the Hulk , and we're forced to act on different elements , like Deserts and Antarctic like condition , its like our personal Hunger Games without the killong each other part" , Bruce explained and Emma looked at Anna who looked pretty spooked.

"Fury drops us off anywhere , on the planet , tracks us , and sends deadly things.." , Tony said and shuddered."I don't think i've to the taste of zebra out of my mouth , EVER!" , Natasha said and took a huge bite of her dinner."At 7 , The main room , be prepared.."

He said and walked out with Agent Maria following him , and Colson smiled , "Good Luck" , he said and walked out."I DO NOT LIKE THIS TEST!" , Thor boomed , and caused Bruce to rub his head."I know.." , Clint said , "But it prepares us.."

"I want to see this test" , Emma said and Anna , although scared , stood up , the Captain he was , and this time , even Tony didn't make some sarcastic remark. Guess it was pretty serious. "Get a good night's sleep. You'll need it." , He said , while the fellow Avengers nodded and dispersed which left Anna and Emma alone.

"Be with me?" , Anna asked in a shaky voice.

"Always" , she smiled and they left for their room.


	10. 101 Reasons Why Fury Is A Douchebag

Needless to say, neither girl got a good night's sleep. Between the injuries they sustained in Natasha's session, and the stress of the upcoming TTWBYB test (Emma still considered that the lamest name of all time), both girls ended up waking up at 7am not feeling refreshed at all.

They put on their outfits (both wearing catsuits this time), and went out to the simulation room. As they walked up, they saw all the Avengers fully decked out in their uniforms, and Fury waiting at the doorway, tapping things into a large control panel.

Emma turned to Anna, whose fear was obvious on her face. She placed a reassuring hand on her should, which Anna was very grateful for.

They stepped up to the doorway, earning a pleasant "Goodmorning" from Steve and Bruce, a "Hope you're ready for this" from Clint, a smile from Natasha, an ear shattering "LADY EMMA, LADY ANNA, ARE YOU PREPARED" from Thor and a simple, sarcastic "This is going to be so much fun".From Tony. As the hydraulic doors opened, both girls felt a rush of nervousness fall over them.

They stepped inside, preparing themselves as the doors closed. The inside was a large dome, with what appeared to be lights and projectors marring the walls. "Alright team, let's see what you've got", Fury's voice came over some speakers in the room.

"Get ready kids" Tony mumbled, and the a flash of light surrounded them."Change of plans" , Fury said over the microphone as the light went on , and Tony looked like he might pass out."WHAT THE HELL?!" , he screamed at the four walls.

"We're sending you out on the OPEN! Good Luck!" , he said and Tony's Iron Man suit clicked.

"What...!?" he tried making a sentence , but the ground slid open and the Avengers fell from the sky.

Anna couldn't help but scream as the floor fell from under their feet, leaving them soaring 10,000 feet to the harsh desert below them. Emma started freaking out.

Great.

So this was how she was going to die, falling from a giant flying ship with a bunch of Superheroes.

She had to start problem solving, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bruce starting to tinge green - the shock of the fall obviously releasing the Hulk. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"ANNA, SHIFT INTO SOMETHING USEFUL" She said simply. Anna - driven by fear - suddenly changed into a hawk.

Well, great.

That was all well and good for her, but some of them didn't have wings! She looked over at the now green and giant Hulk, who was roaring as he fell. She suddenly saw Clint and Natasha be scooped up by a giant blonde-

THOR! She totally forgot that Thor could fly!

She started panicking as the ground began approaching even more rapidly, when she suddenly felt a cold, metal arm around her waist.

"Gotcha," Tony's robotic voice said, as she noticed Steve being carried by his other arm. The three of them came to a painful thud in the sand, the extra weight had dragged down Tony's repulsors.

They tumbled through the sand and landed in a heap, panting and contemplating what just occurred.

Clint, Thor and Natasha touched down nearby, Thor's hammer not struggling at all with the extra passengers. Anna also flew gracefully to the ground, shifting back as soon as her feet hit the sand.

"I am so sorry! I couldn't think of anything to help anyone, I'm so so sorry" Anna began, but she was cut off by Emma "Don't even worry about it, we're all fine, see?" She said, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from the leg injury she recieved yesterday.

Suddenly, sand was thrown everywhere as the Hulk landed in a thud, leaving a small crater in his wake.

Tony flew over, to check whether is was Bruce or the big green guy in the sand. "Lucky I made you those elasto-nylon pants, hey?" Tony said with a half-hearted laugh, pulling the now half-clothed Bruce from the crater.

"Shut up , Tony" ,Bruce said and groaned.

Anna looked around to see , well nothing really.

It was a fucking desert.


	11. Keep Running , Keep Betting

"I'm going to KILL FURY!" , Natasha said as she stomped around angrily."Calm down , you need to conserve energy. This test lasts for about 3 weeks" , Clint said and Anna gulped.

"Whats our plan?" , Tony asked Steve , who looked around. "We find water." , he said simply."HOW!?" , Thor boomed and continued, "I CAN SUMMON LIGHTNING!" .

He said swinging his hammer , making dust fly everywhere , while Anna coughed loudly.

"STOP!" , Bruce shouted , and looked at Tony ."Steve's right. We need water , first. Its the Sahara Desert , by the looks of it.". He scratched his moppy hair , "At night , it will get cold and you WILL freeze to death" , he said and everybody froze at the word 'death'..

No pun intended. Maybe a little.

"That'll suck!" , Natasha said and Thor nodded , uncomfortably."Our only chance to find water , is to spread out" , Steve said as he lifted his mask , and tied it around his head , acting as something to protect him from the heat."Tony , Thor , Go this way" , Steve said gesturing at a direction , since he didn't really have a compass.

"Thats North" , Tony said , "JARVIS told me there appear to be a little water source , but its damaged , ill repair it soon" he said gruffly."Emma and Me , we'll go this way" , He gestured towards the opposite direction."Bruce , and Anna cover this track" , He said and everyone nodded , and Anna was grateful of the presence of a leader.

"Head out to maximum 20 miles and come back in 4 hours." He said , "Any more , and we come look for you." All the Avengers nodded and Steve gave them a last look.

"Good Luck , Team."

Tony blasted off, with Thor following closely, and all the Avengers headed off on their respective paths. Anna shot Emma a worried look, and Emma responded with a half-hearted reassuring smile.

She wasn't going to lie, she was shit-scared as well. With one last glance at Anna, Emma and Steve headed off along their designated path. "Well, this sucks ass" Emma huffed, making Steve laugh a little. "Yeah. I used to do training exercises in the army, but nothing like this" Steve replied. Emma nodded in acknowledgment.

"You know... I could probably run ahead. Be there and back in around 20 minutes. If that would help?"

Emma asked. Steve considered this for a second, then replied. "I think it's best if we.. uh, stick together. I mean, I can run as well-not quite as fast as you but the super soldier thing does have its perks - so if need be, we can do that later. Save our energy now."

Emma nodded again in acknowledgment, only just realized that her cropped blonde hair must have looked like a birds nest right now. "So, when did you figure out you had powers?"

Steve asked. "Last year." Emma replied, sighing slightly at the thought. "I was generally a pretty popular kid, got out and about a bit and was enjoying life, when suddenly I became head of the track team. Then I started beating the times of olympians, and realized hey-something must be up" Steve laughed at that.

"I went out to an abandoned farm near my house and just... ran. For hours, without getting tired." Emma paused.

"It scared my parents a bit I think. I tried to keep it under wraps, but the kids at school started realizing something was up. Kind of started giving me attention for all the wrong reasons, you know? Treated me like a trophy, rather than a person".

Emma sighed at the thought. That had been the last straw before she cut off her hair and was shipped off to bearding school.

"Funnily enough, being a manufactured super soldier and chorus-girl, I know the feeling" Steve said, and Emma looked at him sincerely, locking eyes with empathy.

"So you wore tights?" She said with a cheeky grin, breaking the moment. Steve laughed as they continued walking, trying to find water or shelter before it became dark.

***At some distance , in the North***

"Think they're fucking?" Tony said grinning cheekily , while Thor was swinging him hammer , flying with Tony easily. "I don't understand" , he said and Tony smirked , "It means do you think they are engaging in sexual intercourse?"Thor seemed to think about it before he shrugged. "We may never know".

Meanwhile , Anna had been walking with Bruce for a while and she was was shirtless , but that was one of the perks. She blushed at the thought.

"Bruce , just turn into the Hulk and carry me!" , she whined and Bruce let a small laugh , "I could end up hurting you.." , He said and Anna considered it."I heard about..Betty.." , she said and Bruce tensed before relaxing , "Yeah.." ."Its alright , people make mistakes.." , She said and Bruce smiled , "You're too optimistic.." and Anna returned the smile , "It helps"

"What happened to you? Before you came here?" Bruce asked her and her face hardened."My parents , they're scientists.i went in their science room - as I called it - and BOOM!" she made show of hands , "I came back , changing into anything and everything I could.. My so-called parents , scared I might damage their reputation , shipped me off to boarding school before it exploded" , she said and Bruce laughed.

She hated it.

She hated lying to Bruce.

She knew it was wrong as hell.

But she also knew it was essential.

"You know , its not easy being green" , he said quoting Kermit the Frog , making Anna laugh after the touchy subject."If you're tired , I could carry you." , Bruce offered and Anna raised and eyebrow at him , and shape shifted into a cheetah and roared and started running , while Bruce laughed and muttered , "That girl.." and ran forward to keep up with her.

***Somewhere south***

"This is like Budapest all over again" Natasha sighed.

Clint raised an eyebrow."I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You and I remember Budapest VERY differently" Clint retorted, playing with his arrowhead for something to do."So... Anna and Bruce"

Clint said cheekily. Natasha let out a small laugh. "It's definitely going to be Emma and Steve first" She replied.

"No way! Steve is like, a 90 year old man at heart. He would be too frigid to do anything. Anything." Clint asserted. "Fine. 10 bucks Em and Steve get together first" Natasha shot a playful glare at Clint.

"Make it 20 and you're on. I am like cupid, I've even got the arrows and everything. I don't get this stuff wrong" Clint scoffed.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Do we need to bring up the case in Nepal again?..."


	12. Women Can Carry Cute Scientists

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeve. This is so effing boring" Emma mock whinged. Another reason why her friends used to call her the teenage Tony Stark - she had the worlds shortest attention span. "Unfortunately there isn't a lot of things to do out in the desert" Steve replied playfully.

Emma stopped walking for a second, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him to face her.

She grabbed the chest piece of his shirt and pulled him down so that his face was close to hers. She leant in close...

"Race ya"

She laughed, and then she was gone, already a good 30 feet ahead. "Oh, you're on!" Steve yelled after her, laughing as he picked up speed chased the trail of sand kicked up by Emma's feet.

"That. Was. Awesome!" , Anna separated every word with a huff of breath , she and Bruce had been running for almost 30 miles , Anna had shape shifted into a gazelle , a cheetah , and even a vulture and Banner was pumped up on Gamma radiation.

Bruce laughed , he was drenched in sweat and so was Anna."Its really hot.." , he said and Anna nodded."We should get going , we've been running.. I'm human.. I'm going to faint.." Banner said wobbling slightly.. "Woah.." , she said steadying him , "Ill carry you" , She said and Bruce raised an eyebrow , "How?" , and Anna laughed and turned into Thor.

"He might not be smart , but he's got good arms" , she said cheekily , as she proceeded to pick up Banner , princess style, while he blushed.

"This is supposed to be opposite.." he grumbled , as Anna started walking in the reverse direction , and she laughed , "Women rule.." , she smirked , and and looked down at Banner , who was now fast asleep.

She smiled as sweat started dripping down her long , blonde hair - Thor's actually - she had a warm , fuzzy feeling in her heart , she hadn't had before. She grinned.

It was so weird to be carrying her childhood Idol , like a just hoped the weeks would go by soon.

"Is everything okay, Man of Iron?," A very confused Thor asked Tony Stark, who was now laughing uproariously while flying. "JARVIS, save this image. I want to keep this forever"

Tony said, while gasping for air between laughs. "Certainly sir," JARVIS responded, saving the unmistakeable image of Bruce Banner being carried by Anna/Thor.

"Well done, Rogers. Pretty impressive run" Emma said, through laughs. Neither her nor Steve were particularly tired, but had stopped running after covering around 40 miles in an hour.

"I think we should probably head back," Steve said, smiling at Emma as he turned on his heels.

She couldn't help but check out his famous super-soldier ass as he did so, smiling lightly to herself before catching up to him. As she picked up her stride to walk in front of him, she felt his eyes on her.

"Like what you see?" She said, with a cheeky wink. Steve blushed profusely. "Um.. Yeah.. I mean, you're a beautiful girl... Uh"

He stammered. Emma laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I was joking, Steve. But thankyou"

She said, with a genuine smile. "I'm sure you've had lots of experience with the ladies, the whole super-soldier thing and all." Steve paused, looking sombre. "There was a girl. Back in the 40's. She was beautiful... Brave. We had a dance date, but I missed it." Emma noticed the shine of a tear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She paused. "She would have loved you, whether or not you made your date." Emma placed a soft hand on his shoulder and drew him into a hug. She felt Steve smile into her shoulder, as she let go.

"Thankyou," He said, wiping his eyes. "Now, tell me about the 40's... Be honest, was casablanca as great of a film then as it is now?"

Steve laughed at that, as they continued walking back to the meeting point. Emma breathed in the warm desert air, knowing that this serenity wouldn't last for long.

Anna signed as she looked around , she had no sense of direction. She looked at a sleeping Banner and nudged him , "Bruce , I know you're tired , but help me out here!" , Anna said and Bruce shifted."Wha.." , he said sleepily , rubbing his eyes , behind his glasses.

Anna dropped him on the floor and transformed back to herself , her green eyes , looking at Bruce.

"Is this the right direction?" , she asked and Bruce nodded , looking at the setting sun."Yep. I think , a few more miles. I'll walk myself.." , Bruce said and brushed off his shorts."Woah.. Look!" , Anna came to a halt and found a strange plant.

Something she didn't recognize at all from years of Biology study."What is that?!" , she said as they approached the green plant , with yellow leaves.

"This is a teritophytos" , Bruce and and Anna looked at him. "It's extremely rare but wait till you see this.." , Bruce said and grabbed the middle of the plant and yanked it open.

It will filled with a magenta liquid."It it safe?" , Anna asked curiously and Bruce made a face.

"We don't know yet.. It's rare , I'll try it.." , Bruce said and Anna stopped him , clutching his hand , her eyes widening.

"Are you INSANE , ? This thing could be highly toxic.." "OR it could help us! Nothing can hurt me , I promise" , he said and Anna , frightfully , nodded.

Then she heard a small rapid beeping noise.

It was coming from Banner's heart rate detector. She looked at Bruce who was now taking deep breaths.

"Umm.. Please let go of my hand." , he said making Anna blush and Bruce blush too."Ok , here goes nothing.." , he said dipping a finger inside , and licking it while Anna watched.

"Yeah! It's tasty!" , he said grinning and Anna tasted it too , curiously."Wow.. It's like grape or something.." , she said and Bruce proceeded to pick up the plant , and it was shaped like a hollow fruit bowl , he picked it up easily , and they started walking again.

"I could carry it , if you're tired.." , she offered and Bruce laughed.

"You carried me , I'll carry this thing.. The least I can do.," , he said , shyly and Anna smiled. Meanwhile , the sun was rapidly setting in front of them."Let's hope they make it.." , Anna said and looked ahead to the stretches of sand , that seemed never-ending.


	13. Will You Fight To Win? Or Win To Fight?

Clint and Natasha were the first to make it back to the meeting point - which was marked by the giant crater that The Hulk had left with his landing.

"Guys, where you at? Me and Thor have almost released the blockage to the water source, should be back with water in 10."

Tony's voice came through the communicators they had put on before they were dropped from the helicarrier.

"Back at base, Stark" Natasha replied. "Almost back, can see the... uh... Crater" Bruce replied on behalf of himself and Anna.

"Steve-o and Sprinty, you?" Tony asked, laughing at his own nicknames while Natasha sighed over the comm.

"Uh... A little while yet. We got a bit sidetracked" Steve's voice came over the comm, panting heavily. Natasha nudged Clint's side. "Looks like you're gonna owe me 20 bucks" She said dryly.

"JARVIS, get a visual on Steve and Emma" Tony chuckled, expecting to see something not-so G rated. As the blurry shapes of Steve and Emma came into view, Tony took a sharp intake of breath.

"Uh, guys. We've got trouble" he exclaimed, looking closely at the freaking huge lizard-thing that was now taking up most of the frame. "Looks like Fury didn't hesitate with throwing us into deep shit."

He sighed, blasting away the final piece of bark that blocked the water source and shooting himself towards where Steve and Emma were now battling the... Thing.

Anna and Bruce were chatting comfortably about the dynamics of the Big Bang Theory when Bruce's ear piece picked something up.

"Greenie? Chameleon?" , Stark said and Anna groaned at the stupid nickname. "What do you want , Stark?" , Bruce asked and they heard a roar , before Steve crash-landed in front of their feet.

Anna's jumped back a few feet and Bruce started groaning and his knees gave out , the shock startling him.

The plant spilled out into the sand but this was the least of her worries.

Bruce was slowly turning green.

"Shit" , Anna looked to her right and saw a giant red..LIZARD!?It was something out of a Godzilla movie. It had vicious claws , gigantic pointy teeth and was blood-red.

"TONY!" , Anna said as snatched the ear-piece from Bruce who was clawing at his shirt."You saw it? Great. It's Fury's mutants. It's closest to you. We have to carry people AND fly fast , just keep it busy while we get there." , he said and the ear-piece went dead.

"STEVE!" , she shouted at the super-soldier who was getting up.

"EMMA! where's EMMA?!" , and a loud roar from the lizard alerted her , it seemed to be chasing it's own tail or something."She's distracting him! She won't last long.." , he said putting his shield up and Anna noticed a blur of black move back and forth in front of the lizard before the lizard's rail had a lucky swipe and Anna came flying back , and fell about 3 feet backwards.

"Go get her!" , she instructed Steve and another roar turned to find the huge Hulk beating his chest and roaring in rage. He clearly didn't like this lizard guy.

Neither did she.

Seriously.

A giant lizard, that's really what Fury came up with? Emma was starting to hate the guy more with each second.

She was currently lying on the ground, her injured leg throbbing with pain as the fucking enormous red lizard thing thrashed around in front of her. "GO GET HER!" She heard Anna yell, and suddenly she felt a strong pair of hands pick her up.

Anna looked over at The Hulk, who was now roaring at the Lizard.

She didn't know how much control the Hulk had, but she figured it was worth a shot. "Hulk, smash!" She yelled, gesturing at the Lizard. He seemed to get the idea, and charged toward the… Thing.

However, the beast had obviously been created to withstand the brute force of the Hulk, and Anna winced as she heard a large talon tear through his flesh.

She shifted into a lion – the most aggressive thing she could thing of, and launched herself at the Lizard, freeing the Hulk from its claws.

Bruce seemed to roar in appreciation, and the two charged toward it again. Steve put Emma down in the sand, about 20 metres from the Lizard. She hissed with pain as her leg hit the ground.

"Em, are you okay?" Steve asked, his voice full of worry. "Not a problem, just a little residual injury" She grimaced.

"Go help them" She asserted. Steve gave a grave nod, and ran over to Anna and The Hulk. The fight was tough, with the Lizard's skin seemingly impervious to Anna's claws, Steve's shield or the Hulk's fists.

The Lizard knocked Anna away with one vicious swipe of its claws, throwing her across the sand with a large scratch in her side. Although it wasn't too deep, the pain was enough for her to shift back into her normal state.

"FUUCK" , Anna yelled , this thing just kept getting bigger and bigger and it was currently smashing Steve like rag doll. She still had the ear-piece on and she yelled , "BACKUP" , as she struggled to get up and she had an idea.

She changed into the Hulk , the Hulk seemed to view Anna's shape as a threat and attacked her , leaving her fighting with the Hulk and out of the corner of her eye , she saw Emma getting up and starting to speed up , she shrunk down to Anna and started yelling.

"BRUCE! If you're in there , FIGHT THE DAMN LIZARD!" , she pointed towards the lizard and the Hulk snorted and went after the lizard , and Anna breathed a sign of relief before realizing she had a cut the size of the Niagara Waterfalls flowing from her back , she ignored the sharp pain , and charged again , this time , as Thor.

She tried cling to it's leg , in order to stop it's movement , and injure it's leg with her hammer.

Suddenly , a strike of wind blew them all back and they saw Thor and Tony , along with Widow and Hawkeye charge , Hawkeye throwing arrow after arrow and Natasha putting bullets in it's chest.

Tony was circling it , trying to find a spot to hit him , while Emma and Steve combined their efforts , distracting the monster , so that the Hulk could launch some punches.

Finally, while the Lizard was chasing down Emma and Steve, Tony found its weak spot. Blasting his way underneath its stomach, he shot a blast from his repulsors into its heart, a shrill shriek coming from the beast's mouth as it fell to the ground.

The Avengers all released a sigh of tentative relief, breathing heavily from the intense fight. As soon as the Lizard collapsed, Emma did the same, the pain in her leg becoming too much.

"Oh, shit." Tony exclaimed, as Steve ran over to help her. Beside him, the Hulk was not a happy man… well, beast, as he saw the gash that the Lizard had given Anna. Clint and Natasha had ran over straight away, pulling out the first aid kit and bandaging her up.

"Are you okay, shit." Clint said through gritted teeth, as he pulled the bandage across her back. Anna took a sharp intake of breath as the material hit the open wound. "Yeah. I don't think it's too deep"

She said, giving a half-hearted smile as she began to lose consciousness from the pain. Just before she blacked out, she heard the Hulk roar from about 20 feet away.

"Bruce. Bruce, dude, I know you're in there. She's fine. Only a flesh wound, nothing serious. She's going to be fine" Tony asserted, as he flew around the Hulk's head to stop him from smashing everything in sight – that being the remaining Avengers.

"She is okay, Banner of Science" Thor attempted to reassure. Tony placed a metal hand on the Hulk's shoulder, the small gesture enough to calm Bruce down enough to shrink back to size. The man collapsed, a migraine hitting him as it always did after the 'other guy' came out.

"Good work, Greenie." Tony said, lifting him off the ground and over to where Anna was being bandaged up.

Steve came over, carrying Emma in his arms. "I told you, I'm fine. No need to go all 'here comes the bride', it's nothing major" She argued, while Steve just looked down at her in concern. "Tasha, can you take a look at her leg?"

Steve asked, placing her down gently on the sand. "Seriously, it's fine" Emma complained once again, as Natasha unzipped the blood-stained leg of her bodysuit. Steve blushed, averting his gaze as Natasha opened the remaining zip on Emma's thigh.

Her leg was a mess – the fight had opened up her stitches and the wound on her leg was now bleeding profusely.

However, she looked a thousand times better than Anna, who was being tended to by Clint, Thor and Tony. "Well. That was awesome."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically as Natasha cleaned her leg. "Sorry, but we're going to need to re-stitch this" Natasha said empathetically as she pulled out a roll of twine and a needle.

"Sweet" Emma sighed, grabbing her fist and biting down hard as the needle was sewn into her skin.

"Steve , we don't have sedation medicines here. Talk to her distract her!" , Natasha said as she began sewing her wound shut."Umm.. Did I tell you about the time Peggy shot me?" , he said holding Emma's hand.

"She shot you?" , Emma grinned and then winced , squeezing Steve's hand harder."Yeah.. I was because I didn't kiss her. I mean , I didn't know a lot about woman. I thought she and Tony's dad , Howard had something.. Going on.." , he blushed and Emma thought it was the sweetest thing.

"So , I asked her how my new shield was and she shot me , 4 times.." , he said and Natasha smiled too , although at the story or the excellence of her sutures , we may never know.

She examined the wound once again before declaring , "All done.. Keep lying down.. Thor and Tony got some water , I'll get you some" , she smiled and wiped her hands on a rag.

"Here.." , Clint said and offered her a bottle of painkillers. "Your arm is sprained , Tash.." , he said Natasha looked down at the archer who was sitting on the ground , squatted beside him and offered him a painkiller , "So is your leg" , she said cheekily before going to check up on Stark, he seemed fine.

He had removed his suit and it was neatly folded in a briefcase. Thor too seemed fine , as he paced around the area , before his face lighting up.

"Friend , Metal Man, did we not find a cave?!" , he said and Tony stood up.

"Yeah.. There's a cave here , and the temperature's dropping.." , he said as he noticed how Emma was shivering , while Steve continued to soothe her and how Widow and Hawk were huddled together.

"Let's go , we'll show you the way.." , Tony said as Steve picked up Emma and Thor picked up Emma and and Bruce and they started to go through the maze of sand.


	14. A Cape To Keep You Warm

They finally made it to the cave, the icy chill of the night air becoming almost unbearable.

Thor gently placed Bruce and Anna against the wall of the cave, while Steve sat down with Emma still in his arms. Bruce had now woken up, and was gently stroking Anna's arms in an attempt to warm her.

"Anna, you need to wake up now" He said kindly, wincing when he saw the bandages that covered her back.

He let out a sigh of relief when her eyes fluttered open."I hate lizards" She said sleepily, which made Bruce chuckle.

"I don't blame you. I have a feeling the Other Guy doesn't like them much now either" He replied, making Anna laugh in return.

"We need a fire or something in here, or there's no way we will get through the night" Clint stated, rubbing Natasha's back in an effort to keep her warm. Thor raised Mjolnir and boomed, "I MAY PRODUCE FIRE"

"NO!" , The remaining Avengers shouted in response.

"No offense buddy, but a bit of lightning in this cave may do more harm than good," Tony explained to the dejected Thor.

"I understand, Man of Iron. But how will we prevent the Maidens and fellow men from freezing?" Thor rumbled.

"I have an idea," Emma stood up, causing Steve to rush to her side before her bad leg could even hit the ground. She smiled up at him, "Thanks, but I should be fine.

Wincing , she limped over to a pile of leaves and rocks that had gathered in the corner of the cave, picking them up and carrying back to the centre of the circle the Avengers had formed.

"Stand back" She warned, before rubbing the two rocks in her hands together as fast as they would go - which hey, was pretty damn fast. A spark shot from the rock as planned, hitting the pile of leaves and starting a small fire.

"Let there be light!" Clint cheered, and everyone laughed.

Returning to her spot next to the now-burning fire, Emma rested her head gently against Steve's chest, smiling over at Anna who was now doing the same with Bruce, his arms around her.

"We need to keep watch , in case something happens.." , Bruce said reasonably and Tony murmured in agreement , "Emma and I'll do it.." , Anna said standing up and wincing, "Why don't Bruce and Anna take the shift?", Clint said , shooting Widow a look who snorted harshly.

"He's already tired. End of the story. Me and Emma are taking watch" , Anna said defiantly. "You can't.." , Steve argued and Emma cut him off."Look , Steve , you all idiots need your power more than us. We'll switch after 2 hours and we just have to wake up if anything goes wrong , you have more experience.." ,

Emma finished and Anna nodded , while Thor nodded too , "The maidens are right.."

"Plus , me and Emma need to catch up", she said winking at Emma , who grinned.

"Fine.." , Bruce said , in a defeated air and Steve and Bruce looked at them one more time before going towards the farthest places from the chilly cave entrance. Hawkeye gave them a smile , and followed Natasha to a corner , Tony on held out his hand handed Emma and Anna a blanket.

It was Thor's cape."No Thor , we cant take this!" , Anna blushed and Thor shook his head.

"It it for thee fair maidens"

"Thank you" , Emma said and Thor yawned and his eyes closed.

Tony smiled genuinely before yawning widely and heading towards a wall , muttering something about 'fine scotch' , Emma and Anna sat down on the wall nearest to the cave , and huddled together for warmth , while they pulled a blanket over them.

"So... It's been a rough day, huh?" Emma said with a smile, and the two girls let out small giggles at the absurdity of the situation. They never would have thought a year ago that they would be keeping watch for the Avengers. "You could say that" Anna replied.

"Although.. It wasn't all bad" She sighed, a smile playing at her lips. "Anastasia, tell me everything. Its time for a girl chat" Emma said with a cheeky smile. "Um.. Well... There's not much to tell really! I mean, I had a good talk with Bruce about some stuff, then we ran and then I carried him bridal style while impersonating a Norse God. The usual" Anna muttered.

Emma laughed, pulling the blanket over her friend's injured back."What I meant was... Tell me everything about Bruce. About how you feel" Emma said genuinely. Anna blushed, "Um, well... I don't know, really".

"I think you do" Emma smiled.

"I don't know! I mean... I don't have a lot of experience with this... stuff. You know that I haven't even kissed a guy yet" Anna blushed.

Emma gave a knowing smile. "Well, you did say you were waiting for the right guy. So here's a simple question. Do you feel kind of tingly, like you want to kiss him when you're with him?"Anna blushed even more furiously.

"... Yes" She muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" Emma said with a playful smile. "Okay, yes!" Anna said, this time assertive.

A smile accompanied her blush as Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a warm hug. "But he's literally 40 years old! We're 20 years apart , Anna. It wouldn't work." , she said sadly and Emma shook her head.

"Dude , love had no age. There's a 50 year difference between me and Steve-O"

"Funny. But I do like him. Bruce Banner is adorable." ,

She said flushing furiously as Emma laughed quietly so as to not wake the sleeping Avengers.

"I suppose you have your answer then"

"Yeah right! What about you and Steve?!" , she giggled playfully , and Emma laughed.

"He's kinda.. Old fashioned.. But he's cute.. In his own way.." , Emma said stringing her words carefully as she smiled , and Anna held her hand , "Well , what are you gonna do?" , Anna said and Emma signed , "I don't.. Know.." , she said and looked down , "Well , we can find something.." , Anna said and winked"I don't know, An. I mean.. I'm pretty sure that Steve would legitimately have a heart attack if he saw boobs" Emma sighed, and Anna exploded in silent fits of giggles.

"What?! It's true!" Emma huffed, making Anna laugh even more. "Look, how about both of us just see how it goes?" Anna finally managed to say, between giggles.

"Agreed. Let's not stress alright? Just go with the flow" Emma smiled. The two girls sat in comfortable silence for a while, looking out into the barren desert, before falling into comfortable conversation about their lives before this whole thing happened."in some ways , I'm glad these mis-fits found me" , Anna said wishfully and Emma nodded.

"Agreed".

Then Anna heard a thud.


	15. How Fun Are Physco Stalkers?

"Did.. Did you hear that?" , She said quietly and Emma scrunched up her nose , "What.. That.. I think I did.." , she said quietly and Anna quick as lightning , transformed into a white wolf .

"I could , like , pet you" , she said teasing her and Anna growled and put her ear on the ground and listened .

There it was! Again! "Something's coming.." , Anna said , as she transformed back and stood up.

"Seriously?! Like we cant be sleeping for 2 hours without this mess?!" , she stood up , bruising off her pants , readying herself for a fight.

Suddenly , a man appeared. He had gold horns and a green , black and gold coat , and Anna and Emma knew enough to know that it was the God Of Mischief.

"Loki.." , Anna breathed , and Emma got prepared for screaming and waking her team-mates when she noticed a .. Shied? A translucent shield had been cast between them and the Avengers.

"I mean no harm.." , He said , his scepter glowing brightly and Anna snorted , "Yeah right.. I'll wake the Hulk and he'll smash you.." , she said barely considering how scared she was , and Loki smirked .

"You can't.. They won't hear anything.." , he said explaining the purpose of the shield and Emma growled.

"Hey Jerk! How'd you find us?!" , and Loki smiled , "I crashed the Hell Carrier , it's on the floor.." , he said and touched his staff.

"These Avengers seem attached to you.." , he said thoughtfully , "Well , we aren't going nowhere..So just.." , and Anna couldn't talk anymore , as Loki pulled his staff and made Anna vanish and Emma jumped in rage.

"You asshole..I.." , she continued before doing the same to looked at the peacefully sleeping Avengers and smiled.

"War had just begun.."

Emma awoke in a large glass chamber, surrounded by darkness except for the dull glow of a computer screen. What the hell… She frantically gathered her bearings before realizing what had happened. Loki.

Her mind raced. Where was she? Where was Anna? She quickly turned around when she heard a sudden thud from outside the glass.

"There is no need to panic. I am not here to harm you," A smooth accent came from the darkness.

It took a second before she saw that Loki was the source of the voice."Yeah right, Rudolph. Where the fuck is my friend?!"

She exclaimed, anger appearing in place of fear. "Your friend is safe, as are you. I will say it again, I do not mean to cause you harm," Loki said coolly."You do realize that you're known as the god of lies, right? Cause I'm not feeling very trusting right now" Emma spat.

Suddenly, Loki was inside the glass chamber, teleporting himself through the wall. She felt a cold shiver as he ran his hand down her arm. "I only mean to treat you as you should be treated – a gift." He hummed.

"You and your friend are talented children, I only mean to nurture that. To make you stronger"

"And make us destroy shit. Fury told us what you were planning" Emma retorted, sprinting to the other side of the room, away from Loki's touch. She couldn't help but worry about the safety of Fury, Coulson, Maria and the other SHIELD agents. Had they safely escaped the helicarrier?

"Your brother and our friends will stop you before you so much as talk to Anna" Emma asserted, to which Loki laughed darkly.

"My brother could not hold me for but a day. Him and the 'superheroes' as you call them will be of no use. You forget my power," Loki hissed, the sceptre in his hand beginning to glow. Emma's fists clenched in response, adrenaline rushing through her body from both fear and anger.

Loki stepped closer. "I only wish to make you as powerful as possible, Emma. To make you great." He said in a low voice, as he began to walk around her.

Hints of personal pain and years of being underestimated shone through his words. Emma took a step toward him, eyes shining as she took a deep intake of breath.

"Go fuck yourself, Reindeer games."

"What.." , Anna groaned before she looked at the walls around her , they were solid steel , with just a few bars that poured out sunlight."Where am I?" , she shouted at the walls , her sound echoing.

"Asgard" , she heard somebody say before she looked around to find Loki."How .. How can I breathe?!" , she whispered and Loki laughed.

"My child.. You are of value to me , do you think I would let you perish?" "Look , just let me and Em.." , she said and her eyes widened,"EMMA! Where's EMMA!?" , she looked at Loki accusingly , and he grinned .

"She is safe. I only wish to train you to your powers extent.." , he said and Anna backed away , and then her clothes morphed , and her hair became black and spiky and she had a glowing staff in her hand.

"Impressive , Child.." , Loki said humming thoughtfully while Emma pointed the spear at him. "

Look , douchebag , let us go.." , she said threateningly and Loki signed."These walls are enchanted and if the magic from this staff-" , he said pointing at his own staff , "-touches it , it exploded , you along with it.." , he said simply , and Anna morphed back to her true form and growled. "

They will come.." , she said and Loki laughed."I know , but I will be ready. Get some rest , child.." He said and was gone."EMMA!" , Anna cried out to the walls , and the hollow bars , pointlessly.

"An.." , she heard a faint sound.

"Anna?!" , it was clearer and Anna shouted. "EM! we're in ASGARD!" , and she heard Em's response , "What the FUCK?!"

She paced around the cell while she heard Emma's attempts to pound herself free from her own hoped the Hero's would find her soon.


	16. He's My Worst Nightmare

Tony yawned. He saw that it was still morning , he looked around to see almost everyone sleeping and rolled his eyes.

Wait.

Why wasn't he woken up for the nightly shift?

Weird.

He stood up , brushing his clothes and stretching his legs when he noticed something was..missing."Um.. Guys?" , he called out as loudly as he could and he saw the others began to stir and Steve , as quick and agile , he was rush over to his aid.

"What is is , Stark?" , and Tony looked at him with panicked eyes , "Em and An are missing.."

"No..." Was all Steve managed to say through the panic that was rising through his body. Tony pulled over his suitcase, jamming his hands into the side so that the Iron Man suit unfolded.

"JARVIS, run a full particle scan of the area. I want to know anything and fucking everything that has been in this cave" Tony practically shouted as the face plate came down. Steve ran to the other avengers, waking them up as quickly as possible.

"Oh, shit." Was Natasha's response as Steve explained the situation. He walked over to Bruce."Bruce, you need to wake up. We have a situation" Bruce sat up, alert.

"Emma and Anna are missing" Steve said, as calmly as possible. Bruce's fists clenched and his eyes widened with fear, the steady thrum of his heart rate monitor slowly increasing.

"Bruce, its gonna be okay, we'll find them" Steve tried so say reassuringly. "Sir, i have a particle match. There appears to be traces of pure energy surrounding the cave," JARVIS' voice came, images flying through the HUD in Tony's helmet. Suddenly, Thor stood up.

"My brother has been here" He boomed, his face grave. Steve turned to Bruce as the resounding beeps of his heart rate began rapidly increasing, a hint of green beginning to tinge his skin.

"Bruce, Bruce it's okay. We're going to find them. They'll be safe" Steve asserted, his face serious. Bruce slowly calmed down as the Avengers tried to figure out where on earth- or otherwise- Loki had taken the girls.

"Hey , let us OUT" , Anna screamed for the 1000th time and signed.

Then suddenly , the door opened to find..

A creature.

It had blue skin with blue swirly patterns on it's skin , and his teeth were so white it hurt to look a them , his hair was covered by a silver helmet and he growled.

It was the same one that had attacked their school. She moved back holding out her hands.

"Hey.. Easy Man.." , he said and the creature moved forward , and a gold dagger appeared in his hand."These creatures will do you no harm.." , Loki appeared and stroked the creature's hand and it...purred?

Anna shuddered and backed away , "What now?" , she asked and Loki said something in a language and the creature was behind her , and clasped her hands in some cuffs.

"Let me go!" , she shouted and Loki grinned."What is it you mortals say? 'Standard Procedure'.. Come with me" ,he said and the creature ushered her out of the cell and she saw Loki make a magic hole in the wall , and they stepped out.

There was an assortment of aliens polishing various weapons , with blood dripping from their fangs , or horns , or teeth."Your army.." , Anna breathed and Loki smiled in confirmation.

"Soon , they will attack your world , and I will rule , you along with me.." , he smirked and Anna growled.

"Yeah RIGHT!" , she said picking up sarcasm from Emma , as the creature's breath was cold in her neck and she winced."Emma!" , she said suddenly as they came across a glass cage , and she shouted "EM" , struggling against the guard , and she morphed into a canary.

The guard turned forward to catch her , but Loki signaled to let it turned back to herself and Emma looked at her , from where she was sitting , "AN! Dude.. Are you okay?" , she shouted and Anna nodded , then she was thrown in."FUCK!" , she shouted as Loki removed the glass , in which she had been leaning , and she fell in.

She felt Emma's cool arms around her and she stood up , rubbing her head."What NOW?" , she said and growled as Loki grinned.

"Training will be in 10 minutes. Be Prepared." , and he left , leaving the girls to fate.


	17. It Was Good Until You Showed Up , Fu----

The Avengers will standing together , trying to figure out where the hell the girls went, when a man appeared on the cave.

It was Nick Fury.

He had gashes on his face and Maria had her arm in a sling."YOU RAT BASTARD!" , Tony screamed and Thor stopped him before he could cause serious damage to himself or Fury.

"Loki trapped you here. The system was hacked. My voice was hacked. The helcarrier was hacked, it crashed. Luckily , we escaped" , Fury said summing it up and Bruce's mouth flew open.

"Anna and Emma went missing after that lizard you sent.." , Natasha said and Fury frowned."I didn't send any lizard.." , He said and Thor growled.

"It could be an Asgardian creature I am not familiar with with.""We have to find them before it's too late.." , Hawkeye said and the Avengers nodded.

"It is time to begin training," Loki gave a terrifying smile through the large glass panel, causing Emma to place a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "You will be trained seperately" He grinned, before suddenly Emma felt the floor fall away from her as she was transported into a large arena, made of stone lined with golden arches.

Panicked, she spun around. "The key to becoming powerful, is to know one's weakness" She felt Loki's cool voice on the back of her neck."Where is Anna?" Emma hissed under her breath.

"Your friend is fine, she remains in the cage. We are beginning your training" Loki repeated, grinning as he walked so that he was in front of her.

Emma heard a low rumble of a growl, as five aliens entered the arena, all with heavy body armor, sharp claws and faces that were indistinguishably un-human. "We will find your weakness, so that you may be stronger" Loki hummed.

With that, he stepped aside, allowing the aliens to lunge at Emma with their weapons. Instinctively, Emma dodged the first dagger, her slowed perception of time allowing her to maneuver the sharp pikes of the weapons that approached her.

Dodging a large spiked ball-on-chain, she lowered herself to the ground, trapping her leg behind one of the aliens and forcing him to the ground. She ducked as she felt the cold sting of a dagger brush the back of her neck, before jumping up and disarming the alien who bore it.

Driven by adrenaline and fear, she ran to the other side of the group, throwing herself gymnastically from behind onto an alien's shoulders, bringing him down onto another.

Knowing she was nearly invisible with speed, she disarmed the final alien, taking his spear and thrusting it through his side, pinning him to the ground.

"Excellent" She heard Loki hum from behind her. She span to face him only in time to feel the point of a dagger rip through her side.

"AGHH" She screamed. The pain was unbearable, and she clutched at the sharp golden hilt of the dagger, the rest now buried beneath her rib. She felt a cold stream of blood wet her catsuit where the tip exited on the other side.

Gasping for air through the fire that burnt now in her chest, she collapsed. She left Loki's voice thrum through her ears and she whimpered, struggling to hold back screams.

"Your weakness. Disarming an enemy is not enough, you must attack to kill" She felt him laugh lightly, as if taunting her inexperience.

"Or else your enemy may do so for you"As darkness began to cloud her vision, she felt the cold tendrils of Loki's magic around her side, healing the wound."You will be a fine warrior" Loki said darkly, with a hint of pride, before Emma allowed the darkness to take over her vision.

Steve paced through the cave, as Tony and JARVIS calculated the trajectory of Loki's energy trace. Hawkeye attended to Fury and Maria's wounds, while Widow kept by Bruce's side, reassuring him enough so that 'the other guy' wouldn't come out to play.

"I am sorry for my Brother's foul deed. I will do everything in my power to save Lady Emma and Lady Anna" Thor asserted through the cave, his words directly mainly at Steve and Bruce.

"Sir, I believe I have calculated the readings" JARVIS said, images appearing on the HUD display in Tony's suit. "Hit me JARVIS" Tony replied urgently, turning on the speaker so that all the Avengers could listen.

"According to the traces of energy found around the desert, it appears Loki's movement was not of atmospheric travel." JARVIS said, the unemotional voice of the AI as cool as ever. Tony paused, considering the information.

"He went galactic"

"ASGARD" Thor boomed, anger and determination filling his voice. "Well, shit" Tony sighed.

Anna paced the glass cage as she heard crashing and thrashing and she jumped when an injured Emma was suddenly teleported beside her."EM! What.. what did they do!?" , Anna said nearly in tears and the glass cage's floor was nearly covered in her blood before she let out a cough , and Anna was engulfed by a bright light , a second later , she blinked and saw she was in an arena , built like her previous cage , of solid steel, or something.

"Hello , Young Warrior" , Loki said as he stood in front of her and she growled."I'm going to destroy you.." , she threatened and Loki grinned , pounding his spear on the floor and his body was covered in full-body armor.

She then transformed into Thor and Loki grinned."Ah. My brother , a worth opponent , but not enough.." , he said as he dodged his first strike and he just laughed hysterically and spun his foot in a circle neatly , before knocking Anna to the ground.

"Get up , child…" , he growled and Anna lifted her , ignoring the chest pains , and transformed into a Rhino..Loki looked startled , but roared and charged , and knocked Loki to the ground and he winced , and she noticed she had created a wound on his arm and he grinned , before saying..

"You are not to hurt me.." , He said and he pounded his staff before a blue energy engulfed Anna and she fell back to her normal state shouting as loud as she could.

It was causing the worst pain imaginable to her."Pain. That's no good…" , he said in mock-pity and pounded his staff and she was back in the filthy cage , while Emma , who was now conscious , was trying to stop her bleeding."Anna.." , Emma said and Anna got up feebly , the pain blinding her.

."We have to signal the Avengers.." , She said as her knees gave out , and she groaned.

"Fast"

"Anna, you know how to do this. See the computer over there?" Emma said, hissing with pain.

"We need to use it to signal the Avengers"Anna nodded, eyes watering with agony."I know you're in pain. You're strong though. I know you can do this, An. I'll distract Loki if he comes back, long enough for you to type in the SOS code and send it out" Emma said, salty tears threatening to pierce her eyes. "How will I get out of here?" Anna asked, feebly gesturing to the glass cage.

"Change into Loki. I know your 'magic' won't be as strong as his, but it should be enough to get you through the glass" Emma asserted.

"Go. I know you can do this. Whatever happens between me and Loki, keep going. Just get the SOS out"Anna forced herself up, drawing on all her strength and power to transform herself into Loki. "Go" Emma winced.

Anna drew her fingers apart and used traces of Loki's magic to pass herself through the glass. Once through, she used the remaining power coming from Loki's form to make herself invisible.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the room, as the real Loki appeared. Praying that her invisibility worked, Anna began silently hacking into the computer. "Where is your friend, Midgardian" Loki hissed, instantly recognising the absence of Anna.

"Trying to recover, after you fucked her over. Tell me, does it feel good to finally be the one with power, after living in your brother's shadow all your life?" Emma retorted, drawing on the brief background on Loki's history that Coulson had provided them in the plane trip to the halicarrier.

She suddenly felt a rush of air, as the cold point of Loki's scepter touched the wound in her side, re-opening it slightly. Emma hissed in pain.

"You know nothing of my childhood, piteous mortal. I have always been as powerful as Thor" Loki growled, pressing slightly harder on Emma's wound. "Is that why you left then? Because you were appreciated and treated greatly in Asgard?" Emma said sarcastically, every word a struggle through the waves of pain coursing through her body.

She hoped that Anna had stuck to her promise. No matter what, she needed to get out that signal. Emma could only distract Loki for so long.

Anna was sweating and in agony but she saw him poking Em and she winced and she overpassed the computer. It seemed Loki had taken it from the Helcarrier. It was human technology.

She looked back and saw Emma and Loki arguing wrote the code , and sent a simple message to Tony Stark , since he was the only tech savvy one."On Asgard. SOS" , and restored it , before appearing in front of Loki , and and shouting , "Here , Reindeer Games!" , and Loki , thankfully , turned.

Fortunately , Emma was safe.

Unfortunately , he was coming towards her and she didn't have the power to knock him out so she just turned back to herself and he grinned.

"Foolish mortal! do you think you can surpass ME?!" , He said and grabbing her by her neck making her squirm , gasping for air.

"Hey , Leave her , Asshole!" , Emma said as she stood up , covering her fresh wound and Loki laughed and threw her back.

"I will be coming , and I will teach you a lesson.." , he said and disappeared."We have had no food , and blood loss.. We won't survive for long.." , Anna said and dropped down next to Emma and tore a piece of her catsuit to tie it around Emma's bloody wound.

"I got the message to Tony.." , she whispered and Emma nodded gravely."Lets hope they reach on time.

"The Avengers geared up, attempting to figure out a way to travel to Asgard.

"We don't even know if they're still alive" Clint said gravely, causing Bruce's heart race to rise. Suddenly, Tony's HUD lit up.

"Sir, we have an incoming distress message" JARVIS said. Tony's heart rate rose, just as Bruce's had. "Go" HE said, urgently. "It simply says: In Asgard, SOS" JARVIS responded.

"Guys, they're alive. And in Asgard, like we thought. I don't think we have much time, we need to get there. NOW" Tony shouted urgently.

"I will ask Heimdall to summon the energies of the elders and transport us there" Thor boomed, "It may not work, but it is our best hope."

"Well let's hope" Steve said, his tone urgent and anxious.


	18. I Gripped You Tight And Saved You

Emma awoke on the cold floor of the cell, with Anna asleep on her side. Her head was dangerously close to the now tourniquet wound, but Emma couldn't bear to wake her up after the day they had both had.

Her throat was dry, and her stomach rumbled in desperation for food.

She was wrong before.

THIS was how they were going to die.

She only hoped the distress message had reached Stark, and that the merry band of misfits had managed to figure out a way to get to Asgard. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how royally fucked they were.

"Brothers!" , Thor greeted his brethren as they arrived in the middle of the desert.A man.. or rather a wolf? , was with them , along with a Lady with a worried face and 2 warriors who looked uneasy.

"Loki is up to his tricks. He has captured our warriors. We need to go to Asgard." , he said informing them while Steve was helping Hawkeye stand.

Bruce and Tony were standing closely , and talking in hushed tones , while Romanoff was talking to the group of warriors."Come , I will lead you.." , The wolf-guy said and Bruce nodded before a flash of rainbow light hit them , and they were standing in a place where everything was golden.. literally..

"Asgard" , Tony said in his metallic voice and Bruce nodded and turned to the warriors.

"How do we find the girls?" , he said and the lady spoke up."Loki has a lair , that he used may be able to enchant ourselves there , and summon him.." , and Thor nodded.

"Yes , the Hill of Dryme used to be used by my brother. He could have taken them there.." , and Natasha nodded."Well , then , we'll have to go there.. how much time will it take?" , she asked and Thor grinned.

"You are in my realm , my country , You can reach there , FASTER that lightning" , He boomed and raised his hammer , before sparks began to fly and the Avengers were teleported.

"We need a plan. If we go charging in there without one, who knows what we will face," Steve admitted. As much as he wanted to rescue the girls as soon as possible, the soldier in him knew they needed a plan of attack.

"You're the man for this Steve, what's your idea?" Natasha asked, taking in the enormous gold surroundings of Asgard. "Thor, Warriors" Steve said, gesturing to the Asgardians, "You guys know this place better than any of us, and will arguably be the strongest against whatever it is we might face." Tony scoffed at that.

"You guys lead the way, being the first to attack anything and everything that gets in your path. Tony, you and I will try to find the girls. Can JARVIS track them up here?" Steve asked.

"Of course he can. I am not know as the world's first and foremost playboy genius for nothing, intergalactic location services are built into his programming" Tony replied, with a smug grin.

Steve continued, "Great. Banner, you will come with us as well. But if the alert for backup calls from the warriors, we're gonna need The Other Guy to go help out." Bruce nodded in acknowledgement. "

"Clint, Tash, we're going to need you as our eyes in the sky. If Tony gets you up high, can you guys deal with any issues from up there?" Steve asked. "Pffft. Of course" Clint said, pulling out his bow.

"Alright. Good luck" Steve said gravely, as Tony's faceplate went down with a clink.

"Looks like your friends made it, after all"

Emma jumped at the sudden voice that broke her out of her thoughts, clutching at her side as she did so.

Anna was still out cold, her head resting against Emma's legs. Emma couldn't help but allow a glimmer of hope to pass through her thoughts as she fought to suppress a cheer.

"Can't say I didn't tell you" She said, turning so that she was facing Loki."I wouldn't count on them yet, mortal. I will not have them take you from me so freely. Your friends are yet to know the bounds of my true power," He spat.

"Just to ensure you do not escape, however." Loki bought the point of his scepter to Emma's wound once again, re-opening it so that blood began to pour profusely.

A small scream passed her lips, against her will. "I like you, mortal. You possess a silver tongue not unlike my own, and will make a fine warrior. I will heal the wound once your friends are dealt with" He crooned, a sinister smile briefly appearing on his lips before he disappeared in a flash of green.

"Jesus Christ" Emma hissed, attempting to cover the wound with the fabric of her catsuit.

"Stark, status report!" Clint's voice came over the comm, the sound of arrows being released evident in the background.

Tony assessed his HUD, his repulsors blasting as he flew himself and Steve through the dark chambers of the long-forgotten Asgardian prison.

"We have a location. Steve and I are headed there now. How's things up there?"

"Not good. There is a shitload of ugly-ass aliens and they only seem to keep coming."

"Right. Banner made it okay?"

"Hulk is currently assisting Thor and the Warriors. Doing what he does best – smashing."

"Good. Keep your eyes and ears out for any more trouble. I'll be up with the girls as soon as I can- Don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Will do. Better hope I don't run out of arrows"

"Here's hoping"

The comm shut out as Tony blasted away another wall, continuing to clear the flight path for himself and Steve. As the debris cleared, he made out a solid, glass shape further down the corridor."JARVIS, scans?" He asked urgently."It appears the location of the Agents is approximately 90 feet ahead," JARVIS replied.

"Please don't let us be too late." He mumbled to himself, grabbing Steve tighter. "Reroute all power to the thrusters" He said. "Thrusters at 100% sir" JARVIS replied, as Tony shot even faster toward the dim glow of the woke up to Emma shaking her.

"AN!" , she cried and Anna groaned and opened one eye. She might as well be dead now."Look!" , she said pointing at a blue glow of energy that seemed to be advancing towards them.


	19. We're Just Getting Started , Bitch

Adrenaline rushed to her body , as she sat up , and helped Emma do so , before shouting. "TONY! TONY!" , and finally , the red-gold colors came into view , along with Captain America , shielding him from the monsters throwing their weapons on them.

"WE'RE HERE!" , Steve said as he jumped off Iron Man leaving him fighting."We tried opening it , it doesn't work!" , Emma said as she spoke with huffed breaths , the wound practically draining her.

"Tony! Open the cage" , he said and took his place , fighting the red-headed horn.. things."JARVIS , Bypass the system" , Tony said and in a minute the gates clinked open."Oh thank god you're alive.." , Tony said as he grabbed Anna and Emma , while Emma winced and Anna was struggling to be conscious.

"Grab my back , Captain" , he cried to Steve , who was warding the he grabbed Tony's suit , they shot off at the speed of light before they crashed into the roof , and Anna saw stars , literally and she surveyed the scene while Tony was carrying them.

Hulk was smashing everything he could find , debris , monsters , even golden gates.

He seemed bloody heard a strike of lightning and looked to her left to see Thor frying some lizards , quite like the one they encountered in the Sahara Desert.

He was practically the one that assured the Avengers had oxygen , she thought to herself.

Hawkeye was perched on a tall tower and was shooting explosive arrows , burning up a fleet of blue-headed humanoid Widow was side-by-side , shooting with expert aim at some creatures."Im getting off.." , Steve shouted over the wind and Iron Man flew down and dropped Steve and to his surprise , Emma got off too.

Steve looked at her with crazy eyes."ARE YOU INSANE?!" , he shouted over to the roar of the dropped off too , leaving Stark practically fuming , and he opened his head-piece."What.." and Anna said , "Look around.." , and Emma matter how many monsters Thor fought , they kept coming dangerously close to him.

The Hulk was smashing , but the creatures were on his body and he was roaring in was hurt , and she was bleeding , while Hawkeye was on the ground , his quiver was empty and he was hunting for his arrows."You need us.." , Emma said and Tony signed."Go! I'll keep watch.." , He said and left the trio and blasted off over to Hawkeye , standing next to him , shooting repulsers.

"Ok.." , Anna said as the advancing monsters licked their lips , with long sticky tongues..

"Captain?" , Emma said and looked over to looked at her and Anna said , "Look.. I think.." , and she was struck speechless , because apparently , Steve was kissing her and Emma was shell-shocked before she started kissing him back.

"Sorry for interrupting your make-out session.. but kinda fighting for life here.." , She said and looked at the creatures who were damn close.

Steve broke the kiss , leaving Emma dumbstruck.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that... I mean... Uh" Steve began, but Emma cut him off with another soft kiss.

"If you even try to apologize for that, I will kick you up your super-soldier ass" She winked.A monster roared dangerously close by, and all three heroes instantly got into a fighting stance.

"An. I know you're tired but Bruce needs help over there" Emma winced, the pain finally hitting drew on all her energy reserves, transforming into the Hulk himself, roaring as she smashed a group of blue-skinned aliens out of the way.

"I can hold these guys off, you need to help Clint and Tash. They're in trouble over there" Steve asserted, Emma grudgingly leaving his side."Stay safe, okay?" She said, before sprinting into the chaos.

She ran around the monsters and aliens as they roared, picking up Clint's arrows and getting the occasional weapon into the side of a snarling creature. She ran over to Clint, throwing a fist at a monster that was attacking him as she ran past.

"Present for you" Emma gave a half-hearted grin."Thankyou," Clint grinned, loading his quiver and shooting a quick arrow at an approaching beast."Stark, we need to get the Hawk in the sky" Emma said into her comm."Roger that. Speaking of which, Rogers needs backup," Tony panted over the comm, his repulser sounding in the background.

A roar came from over where The Hulk and Anna/Hulk were fighting, side by still had control over herself , unlike the Hulk but he understood that she wasn't an enemy , he began smashing away and slowly the monsters started retreating..

She looked over to Natasha , who was warding off some demons and she roared and went over to her , flicking a couple of monsters far away."Thank you.." , Tash said and bounded over to help Thor , who was swinging his hammer and the wind was making the enemies fly over the place.

"Well Done.. , a smooth voice called out and Anna looked backwards and she saw.. Oh God.

Loki himself.


	20. All Bad People End Up With Us

She looked around to find they had finished most of the monsters.

Emma was whizzing around a group of monsters while Steve slashed them. They finally came to a rest , panting and Emma looked at Loki."You..." , she said with pure rage and ran fast over to Anna's side.

"I will kill you .. Slowly.." , she said as the Hulk roared , and came forward , not understanding the concept of was ready for this , as he flicked his wrist some blue glow came from his wrist and the Hulk was thrown back hundred feet.

Anna gasped as Thor said , "Brother , you are stronger.." , and Loki laughed hysterically."Indeed , Brother.." , And now all the heroes were making a semi-circle on him , while Anna was fidgeting.

Was Bruce okay?

"Go" , she heard from Tony as he straightened his became Emma and bounded off to Bruce's side , and she heard the battle in full -after-blast , some clangs and stray arrows flew close to them.

She looked at Bruce , he was half-clothed , and thankfully , he was a human again. She changed back to herself as she felt a wave of electricity crackle in the sky."Bruce?" , she asked tentatively , as she touched his sleek collarbones."Yeah.." , he said wincing and Anna relaxed , at least he was alive."Can you sit up.." , Anna couldn't finish because she saw Bruce shriek in pain and she understood.

Bruce was feeling the same pain Anna had experienced."Shhh.. I know it's bad , try to relax.. He did this to me too.." , She said cradling his head softy while Bruce grinded his teeth so he would scream.

"Bruce.." , Anna said softly and he looked up at her , his wide , brown eyes shining and she smiled. "It's gonna be okay.." , and Bruce grinned then winced.

"This wasn't the idea of the first date I had in mind.." , he said and Anna raised an eyebrow , "Date?" , and Bruce blushed.

"Im sorry , I meant..I.. I meant.." , he said as Anna cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. He started kissing back before a beeping noise interrupted them."I'm sorry.." , Bruce said and starting taking deep breaths."Dont be.. Nice to know I can make your heart race.." , she said and smiled , while Bruce got up and Anna said. , "Woah , big guy.. Can you fight?" , she said nervously and Bruce smiled.

"Let's go..." , he said started roaring , tranforming into the Hulk almost instantly. Anna smiled and became Emma , who began to run fast , thank Lord , and reached the battle field.

She could see Loki was tiring out , Thor was blasting him with electric sparks , and Tony was throwing blasts of energy while Emma and Steve were circling him , meanwhile , Natasha and Clint were finishing off some of the new creatures he had summoned.

"STAND BACK!" , Anna cried out and Thor jumped back just in time to let Hulk crash his brother , by stepping on him.

When he jumped back , Loki couldn't die , of course , but he had cuts , bruises and was panting like a Hulk roared/laughed , clearly pleased with himself.

"Bruce , it's over.. Calm down.." , Tony said as he reached out to pat the Hulk , "Tin Can right.." , he said and shrunk to Bruce."Tin Can?" , Tony asked and huffed while Bruce giggled shyly , his clothes tattered and torn.

"Now what?!" , Emma said , looked at Thor.

"Now , we go home.."

They had finally reached the headquarters after teleporting and Thor looked downright exhausted and moreover ,Fury was not a happy man.

"My brother is powerful. Clearly Asgard is unable to contain him. We must take him ourselves" Thor asserted, much to the dismay of the other Avengers.

"Or we could kill him ourselves" Fury muttered, causing Thor to shout in rage. "You are not to harm my brother" He boomed, raising Mjolnir as a blinding white light surrounded Loki.

As the light faded, Loki was left lying there. His wounds more visible now, his armor gone and replaced with his simple leather pants and green tunic. A heavy golden collar was on his neck, glowing with power.

"This will contain my brother's magic. It is forged from the golden apples of Idunn, the most powerful source of energy in the 9 realms" Thor boomed, picking his brother up by the scruff of his neck.

"Thankyou, kind warriors. We would not have won this battle without you" Thor said, gesturing to the Warriors. All the Avengers nodded in appreciation. They had decided to stay for a while on Earth , with the promise of being shown New York City.

"Thor , if you have some mojo in you , transport us back to Stark Towers" ,Thor nodded and a flash of light blinded them yet were suddenly dropped on the roof of Stark Towers , while Anna and Emma were standing as back as they could from Loki.

"I don't like this , Em.." , Anna muttered and Emma nodded , signing. "I don't too.. but how does one argue with the GOD of Thunder?" , and Anna signed.

Suddenly , Emma held onto Anna and groaned. "I don't feel..good.." , she said and Anna noticed the wound was still flowing badly. "STEVE! TONY!" , She called out to the Avengers while the others looked at her , "We're all badly injured.. We should get help.." , she said giving Emma to Steve , who was holding her.

"I have a personal medical floor. Lets all go.." , he said and Thor nodded before dragging Loki with they reached inside , they saw a ginger-haired woman , pacing and Tony called out."PEPPER!" , while the woman just looked plain furious.

Tony's Girlfriend , Clint mouthed and Anna nodded.

"YOU! WHERE THE FU.." , She stopped and took in the scene."What happened?! And who are the girls!?" , she said , "Did you KIDNAP THEM?!" , and Bruce coughed to hide his and Emma were probably the youngest Avengers.

"Ma'am , I would explain everything , but we're all in the need of immediate care.." , Steve said as he looked at Anna who was breathing heavily , and Bruce was looking at her while she leaned on Natasha.

"Of Course , Lets go.." , she said making a you-will-tell-me-everything-later expression and her eyes widening when she saw Loki."JARVIS , CALL.." , She screamed and Bruce spoke up , "Pepper , Its okay.. we have to babysit him for a while.." , Loki frowned , but kept his mouth shut.

"Lets Just go!" , Tony said as he led them to the elevator and they stepped stopped at a floor complete with hundreds of gadgets and Doctors and nurses." !" , an elderly doctor greeted him and he Tony shook his hand , "My friends need medical care , immediately. Finances are not important" , and the Doctor nodded.

"Right Away" , he said as he showed Steve where to keep Em and the other Avengers were shown beds to have a check-up while Tony and Pepper talked furiously.


	21. We're Headed To Crazy Town

After everyone had been medical attention, the Avengers crashed. Figuratively, of course, but Tony had JARVIS and Dummy open rooms for all the team members, meaning that everyone had their own room and bed to sleep in. These didn't get used however.

By the time Emma woke up from the sedatives she had been given, everyone else was out like a light. Anna was on the hospital bed next to her own, Bruce cuddled up against her.

Emma smiled to herself, that was just too cute. Steve had fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed, his golden hair flopping over his face. She sat up, not feeling tired at all, but actually really fucking hungry. Surely Tony had some food in this place?

She slowly pushed herself out of bed, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She walked out of the medical floor, up the tall staircase and into the main living area. On the couches, Clint and Natasha were out like a light, with Clint draped uncomfortably over Natasha's stomach, his head lolling back and a small amount of drool hitting the floor.

She heard booming snores echoing from a bedroom that could only belong to Thor, and she couldn't help but peek through the open doorway to Tony's main suite, him and Pepper cuddled cozily in the bed. She continued tiptoeing through the mansion, when she heard a loud groan come from the other side of the building.

What harm could it do to check it out? She ignored the fact that her stomach felt like it was going to implode with hunger and crept towards the room. A dim glow revealed the battered and bruised God of Lies lying on a matress on the floor, behind a thick sheet of glass protected with a key-code touchpad. Emma stepped closer, looking at how weak Loki looked without his magic.  
"Come to mock me, you piteous mortal?" She heard Loki spit quietly, his breath shaky. Emma looked around, making sure the door was closed behind her, before stepping slightly closer to the glass.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, having your ass beaten by the Hulk twice now must kinda suck. Pretty embarrassing really" She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh at how powerless Loki was now. He simply coughed in response. "Your injury seems to be healing up fast enough.

Considering the depth of the blade that pierced you" He paused. "You should still consider your weakness. You must fight to kill"Emma scoffed, "That would make me no better than you"."Wouldn't it? I didn't kill you or your friend, did I?" He asked, now sitting up to face her.

"That's because you wanted to USE us. Sorry to disappoint, but these goods are not for sale" Emma had to fight the volume of her voice, so as not to shout. Anger was rising as she thought about what Loki did to Anna. "Whatever. I would say goodnight, but can't say I want you to have a particularly good one" Emma said, turning on her heels.

"Goodnight, Emma" Loki replied, giving Emma a cold shiver down her back as she headed down to the bedroom Tony had prepared for her.

Anna yawned as she took in her surroundings , the clean hospital air and a pair of arms circling her. She turned her head to see Bruce snoring lightly and was still dark outside , indicating it was about 3 in the pushed Bruce off slowly , as to now startle him , and looked at herself.

She had cuts and bruises all over herself and she was wearing a green hospital shuddered and went out of the door , to find the , Emma had the same thought as she came face to face with the blonde who was now eating a bag of Nachos.

"Em?" , She said and Emma smiled , "Machos?" , she said her voice muffled by the excess of food in her mouth and grinned.

"Sure.." , she said and they ate nachos in comfortable silence.

"I'll get us some coke.." , Anna said as she opened to fridge and frowned."Beer , Beer , Beer , Brandy , Scotch , Wine , Tequila , More Tequila , and…ah! Coke!" , she said and Emma giggled."Stark loves his Alcohol.." , she said."Where did they keep Loki? I don't remember anything. I was out cold" , she said rubbing her knotted short brown hair.

Emma shuddered. "I just saw him , he had no-magic , so he's powerless , but he gives me the creeps!". Anna nodded , taking the Nachos.

"Ladies?" , They heard someone say and saw Agent Colson come towards the kitchen table."COLSON! We thought you died!" , Anna said and he smiled."No , I was rescued. I was assigned to take care of the Avengers" , he said and Emma snorted.

"Like a supernanny?" , and he laughed quietly."Exactly like a supernanny"

Morning came quickly for the Hero's who seemed to enjoy the quiet and peace after almost getting their insides ripped looked over to Bruce who was chomping on a chocolate pop tart , while wrinkling his brow and reading news on Tony's iPad.

"My brother need sustenance" , Thor announced as he looked around the room , wearing his casual clothes Tony had given him."I'll take some pop-tarts" , Emma shrugged and everyone started to argue before she promptly rolled her eyes and took the tray with her.

"Im going with her." , she whispered to Bruce and he looked to her , "Its not saf.." , he started and she cut him off.."I don't want her to go alone.. Pushing aside my fears , I'm going.." , she said and Bruce nodded , while , she walked quickly , hoping nobody would notice."Em?"?

She called out and saw Emma breathing heavily , standing before the lock of Loki's room , and Anna walked and put a hand on her shoulder and Emma jumped."Its you.." , she said and Anna smiled. "The bastard picked on us for days , and nobody should have to go through that alone , no matter how strong." , she teased and Em smiled.

"Let's go.." , Anna said as she punched the code and came face to face with the Norse god , pacing agitatedly.

"Hello , Assbutt.." , Anna said and Emma looked at her before bursting into laughter and Anna shrugged."Castiel is my kinda man.." , making her forget Loki was in the room.

"What is so amusing?" , he said and Emma looked at him , smirking."Well , none of your business. Your brother said you need food.." , she said and slid the plate of pop-tarts across the floor and Loki picked it up , sniffing it."Is it poisoned?" , he asked and Anna laughed , "I WISH!" , and Loki took a bite of it , before chewing thoughtfully."This mortal sustenance is sufficient" , he huffed and Anna laughed.

"See you.." , Emma said grinning and stepped out before locking the they came back to the room , Anna saw Stark laughing loudly , while Banner and Clint were giggling and Pepper and Natasha were nodding , and Thor was pounding his hammer.

"What'd we miss?" , Emma asked Steve , who was shaking his head."Stark wants to take us at a bar called "'Scandals'" , he said and Anna grinned.

"I'm game" , and everyone gaped at her.

"Really , posh princess?" , Emma teased and Anna blushed. "WHAT?! Its been a rough week , we could use some relaxation..". Emma seemed to think for a moment before nodded.

"I'm in. Where is it?" , and Stark grinned. "Vegas" , and Anna gaped before going over to Tony and hugging him as tight as she could and laughed crazily.

"Call me crazy , I've wanted to go there.." , and Stark laughed and looked at Banner with a crazy look in his eyes. "I like your girlfriend.." he said ,and Bruce blushed.

Emma smiled and looked at Steve , "Steveie , you need to relax.." , she said while Thor was happily shouting ,

"THIS SHALL BE A FUN CONQUEST!"


	22. KEEP CRAZY AND GET DRUNK

"Bottoms up!" Clint yelled over the music of the bar, as the Avengers all drank their first shots of the night. The acetone burn of vodka was definitely not pleasant as it ran down Anna's throat, but she was still super excited to be here. It was the first time she had drunk alcohol, but she was keeping up with the best of them.

Emma was currently chugging cocktails with Thor, smashing the glasses and yelling "ANOTHER" together, while singing the American national anthem to Steve, who was laughing heartily. "Oooooooohhhhh say can you seeee!" Emma belted, laughing before giving Steve a quick kiss.

"By the dawn's early nighttt!" He finished. Tony, however, could see that the super-soldier was not loosening up as well as he should , the super genius he was , saw that Bruce was laughing lightly , while Anna was laughing hysterically , talking about Stephen Hawking.

"He's an enigma. He should be a Disney Prince!" , she argued and Bruce shook his head before nodding. "Sure , he should be". He shot a look to Tony who gave him a thumbs up followed by his signature cheeky smile. He needed to get his team drunk.

He talked to the bartender and ordered some chemical. He mixed them around for a bit , calculating what concentration of what dosage should be provided and finally he looked at a black drink in his hand with mentally calculated it would reach Steve's system before his body could burn it and it would loosen Bruce up , pretty quick.

"Here.." , he said as he handed Steve a blue cocktail , mixed with the drug."Drink Up.." , he said as Emma eyed the drink , "PRETTY!" , She screamed and proceeded to grab it before Tony neatly swiped it form her hands.

"Sorry , honey , its for Steveie here.." , he said and Steve looked at him suspiciously. "Tony , you know I can't get drunk"

"I know , which is why I made you something. Please!" , Tony pleaded and Steve looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I refuse to succumb to peer pressure" , he said and Tony wanted to dump the drink on his head but refrained.

"Come on , chicken!"

"I am not a chicken!" , he said darkly and at that moment Thor decided to bump in. "What's up , my nigga?" , he said , all prim and proper ,and Tony almost started crying because this was precious as hell but he decided to mock-sign.

"Steve isn't going to drink because he's a chicken" , he said and Thor laughed which made Steve look at him with disbelief.

"Warrior , thee is a chicken" , he concluded before Natasha called out. "Thor! More shots! Best me , Asgadian! I'm Russian!"

"The fair maiden calls me. Farewell" , he said before joining Natasha in chugging shots. "Well , I'll have just one", Steve warned , picked up the glass , and drowning it in one gulp. He coughed and frowned.

"This tastes... Strangely good"

"Attaboy!" , he said before calling the bartender over and giving him a small piece of paper with the recipe for the drink. "I need 50 of these" , he said and the man nodded before going into the kitchen.

Then he spotted their dear friend , Bruce. He strode over to him. "Hey , big guy.." , he said giving him a green drink , which he thought was befitting. It wasn't as strong as Steve's was because his metabolism wasn't that fast but it had a little something.

"Loosen up.." , he said and Bruce signed."Tony. I don't dri.." , he said and Anna came near him , took the drink from Stark , putting it in her mouth and then kissing Bruce as he swallowed it from Anna's began blushing and coughing while Stark whistled and high-fived a VERY drunk Anna.

"GUYS. LETS GET SOME PHAT BEATS UP IN HERE" Tony yelled, his outdated lingo no match for the star power that is Tony Stark. Needless to say, the portable Iron Man suit was now on , much to the delight of the girls in the bar. "Ohhhhmygod I love this song!" Anna yelled, her hair now out of its ponytail and flowing wildly down her back as she straddled Bruce's lap.

Bruce, on the other hand, was laughing wildly, his drink finally taking effect. A dart whooshed beind Tony's head, and he turned around to see a VERY drunk Hawkeye and Widow throwing darts from across the room - still hitting the bullseye every time. "Man of Iron, look!" Thor laughed uproariously as he held Emma one-handed off the ground.

"I can do that too, hot shot. FOR FREEDOM AND AMERICA" A now-drunk Steve yelled, pulling Emma out of Thor's arms and lifting her, upside down, so that her face was at the same level as his.

"Spiderman kiss anyone?" Emma yelled cheekily before making out - upside down - with Steve. "Don't talk to me about that little runt. His Spidey-ass could have done a whole lot more to help us out a few times" Tony bitched, grabbing another Scotch from the bar.

"He's just pissed he didn't get asked to be an Avenger. I actually think he's pretty hot" Emma winked, before flipping herself out of Steve's arms and to the bar, grabbing another brightly-coloured cocktail.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION" , Steve suddenly said and the Avengers looked at him. "What?" , Hawkeye asked him , giggling.

"I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT BRUCE ONCE"The bar went silent. "OHMYGOD" , Anna screamed and started laughing/crying.

Bruce was lying on the floor face down and doing push-ups and laughing wildly."I LOVE YOU STEVE" , he said suddenly getting up hugging Steve.

Meanwhile , Tony and Thor were busy blasting watermelons."THIS IS AWESOME" , Emma said and Anna laughed before drunkenly slurring.

"ILL FIND YOU NEMO , YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT"

That's all she remembered.

Then the world went black.


	23. The Aftermath Of Alcohol Sucks

Anna felt that Thor was pounding his hammer on her head as she woke up in a red silk groaned as she felt the sunlight hit her eyes and pulled a pillow over her head before mentally rewinding what happened last last thing she remembered was singing ,"America , FUCK YEAH!" to Steve along with Emma and kissing Bruce then it was all blank.

She looked down to see she was..

NAKED!She let out a shriek as she sat up and gasped.

"Oh no.."

Mjölnir was currently hanging from the celling , and Thor was nowhere to be was lying on the ground , wearing..

Oh God

A catsuit.

He wore bunny ears and he looked something out of a gay-playboy magazine. Steve was on the floor , completely naked , (she blushed) , and was covered in sharpie markers , with various drawings of penises , boobs and what not.

Clint , was fast asleep on a tall cabinet and BRUCE! OH god , Bruce had an arrow , a pink arrow filled with GLITTER in his mouth , and he was sprawled in a weird was lying on her stomach , and her hair was a bright shade of pink.

Uh-Oh.

She whirled around when she felt a soft arm touch her and she saw a head of blonde hair before letting out a scream.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEHELL" ,The person in her bed screamed and stood up and she came face-to-face with a very naked Emma ,covering up her screamed. Emma screamed and it went on before Emma said , "DUDE! STOP IT! My head's about to burst!".Anna was panicking now, "What.." then she looked to her right and saw a man.

"WE HAD A THREESOME WITH A STRANGER!?" , Emma said horrified ,as Anna with shaking hands , touched the person.

"Excuse me , bu.." , and she stopped mid-way before seeing the person , was none other than

LOKI!

His hair was tousled and he was groaning , and he too..was..naked.

Emma screamed and Anna screamed and Loki stirred before suddenly sitting up in bed. His black hair was tousled and his eyes looked dead tired. He seemed to only have a moment of confusion. He suddenly looked at them , noticing the girls , before letting out a very un-manly scream himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Emma screamed, pulling the sheet up to cover her (very naked) boobs. "MORTAL. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" Loki screamed, recognizing his own nakedness.

"What have I done to you?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? I swear to god if your 'little Mjolnir" has been anywhere near my lady parts I am going to throw you out of this tower!" Emma screamed, waking up the remaining Avengers.

"Mjolnir is Thor's hammer!" , Anna screamed as Loki tried to claw his his golden band and Emma shot her a dirty look.

"Really? You're concentrating on that?!"

"WHAT THE HEAVEN AND HELL" Steve yelled while jumping up, before letting out a yelp and grabbing a pillow as he realized his own nakedness. "What?!" He shouted, confused and angry as he pointed at the very brunette, blonde and god taking up Stark's king-sized bed.

"I don't know!" Emma yelled, as Clint and Natasha came too. They too, let out a small scream. "Guys, can we keep it down. I don't know how hangovers work for you, but I tend to find loud noises fuck me ove- Speaking of fucking things over" Tony groaned, his inflappable with as present as ever as he eyed the sight of the 3 bodies in his bed.

"My head.." , Bruce said as sat upright , looking at Clint who was in his boxers , drooling."Wait.." , he said as he took in the sight of his girlfriend in bed with a Norse god.

Naked.

Just great.

"OH MY GOD!" , He said and got up and started taking breaths , meanwhile the only person actually wearing clothes , Natasha yawned , and looked at Stark.

"You were near a playboy bunny" , she said flatly and Stark frowned , puzzled by her hair , mainly."LOOK AT YOU!" , She screamed and Stark went to the mirror , and screamed. He was in full-outfit , meanwhile , Loki was screeching.

"MORTALS! WHAT TRICK HAVE YOU DONE!" , And Steve shouted , "SHUT UP!" , Before Bruce said , "ENOUGH! DOES SOMEBODY REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" , and Clint fell from the desk before standing on his feet , looking at Natasha , and with his mouth open , saying "Your hair's…pink…"

Natasha snorted before Anna said , shakily. "Its true.." , and she looked in horror at the second mirror before screaming , causing everybody to clutch their heads in agony.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. What. The. Hell?!" Emma screeched. Clint was laughing hysterically as Natasha beat him aggressively with a pillow. Bruce was crouched in the corner, looking worriedly at Anna."Bruce, I swear this isn't what it looks like" She stammered.

Anna clambered out of bed urgently, accidentally taking the sheet with her and leaving a very naked Loki and Emma in her wake.

"ARGGGGGHHH" Emma and Loki squealed at each other, as both dove for the nearest pillow. "YOU MORTALS HAVE POISONED ME. THIS MUST BE TRICKERY" Loki screamed again, causing Emma to temporarily remove her pillow just fast enough to bash him on the head.

"Shut the fuck up, I think Thor attacked my brain with his hammer" Emma groaned. "I don't think he's the only Asgardian to attack you with his 'hammer'" Tony quipped, earning him a very painfully thrown pillow to the face from Emma. She turned to Steve.

"I swear to god, it's not what it looks like" She said urgently, before acknowledging his current state of undress.

"Are you... Naked?" She said, grinning. "Erm... Yes. Uh." Steve stammered, quickly running out of the room, his Super-Soldier ass bare for the world (Read: Emma) to enjoy. "Everyone, just go get dressed. We need to sort our shit and figure out what happened last night" Natasha sighed, giving Clint one last whack to the head for good measure.

Everyone filed out of the room, Anna sharing the enormous modesty sheet with the equally naked Bruce. Tony grabbed a suit from his closet, before walking out, muttering something angrily about 'scotch' and 'never again'. Emma found herself left with only Loki in the room.

"So, buddy. Gonna, you know, poof out of here or something?" She glared. Loki huffed, "I cannot, foolish mortal," gesturing to the golden collar that was still around his neck. "Yeah, well, I'm not getting up until you're gone. I don't plan on giving a naked show to the castaway of Asgard" Emma retorted.

"Like I would be interested in the form of a sniveling mortal" Loki said indignantly, earning him another glare.

"Get. Out" Emma repeated.

This was going to be a long day.


	24. OHMYGODWHATTHEHELL

"Thank you" , Anna said to Bruce as he bought her a cup of lemon tea."I swear , nothing happened.." , she said and Bruce kissed her lightly smiling."It's alright. I trust you. Still not clear as to what happened , although.".

They were in the lavish hotel guest lounge and Anna was about to shoot the lights in the room because they were so goddamn bright,Stark was wearing sunglasses , rubbing his head while a waiter fetched him some and Clint were searching for Clint's arrows and Natasha's guns , as they had gone missing.

Bruce , unfortunately , was covered in body glitter , head to toe , which did not seem to be removing. He looked like a rainbow had vomited on was curled up on the couch , in a fetal position , his body not being able to handle the after-effects of alcohol.

When suddenly , out of nowhere , an attendant came. " , we found something.." and Anna raised an eyebrow , "Your friend is already there".

Steve , Bruce , Tony and Anna went over to the direction the attendant was pointing at. They moved slowly until they saw what the attendant was pointing at. It was a cupboard in the hallway.

Emma was standing in front of it. As they moved closer they saw , in fact , Emma was gaping at something."What is it , Em.." , Anna started to say and she stopped still , as she saw the missing God of Thunder snoring contently.

But.. his hair..

The luscious locks of Blonde were GONE!

Missing!

Tony started choking on his coffee and Emma was holding Anna's hand , imagining what would happen when Thor woke up. "What is this , mortal?" , came Loki's voice as Anna shifted , numbly before Loki saw the sleeping Thor , bald in full body armor.

"This. Is. Bad" , he said before swallowing a gulp of air."Loki. I swear to god, magic it back on or something" Anna said hurriedly. She did not want to see what was going to happen when Thor woke up.

Loki rolled his eyes and once again gestured to the golden band around his neck. "I think we should leave sleeping beauty for now. The longer he's asleep, the better" Tony said, shutting the door to the cupboard. "You can't just leave him in there!" Anna yelled, clinging onto Bruce as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"It would be for the best" Loki hummed, before stepping back beside the bed. He was now wearing black jeans and a green T-shirt - where the hell he got those from, Emma had no idea.

She had found a dressing gown on the ground, and had thrown that on. She glanced awkwardly back at Loki, before stepping next to Steve, who was hunching over slightly from his hangover. She pulled him into a hug, "I don't know what happened last night, Steve, but I do know that IF anything happened with Loki - which I seriously doubt because I don't think even drunk me is dumb enough to do THAT".

Steve laughed in response, and Emma paused. "If anything did happen, I would have wanted it to be with you" She whispered in his ear, a furious blush rising to his cheeks as she pulled away.

Suddenly, Clint stepped into the room, holding a broken arrowhead that had been replaced with a party popper. "Guys. Where's Coulson?"Tony frowned , "He was with us.." , he said and Anna nodded.

"Check your pockets" , Emma said and Anna nodded before reaching into the Jeans she had worn to Vegas , whereas she only had one shirt , which was torn at various places and she had just worn it thinking 'what-the-heck' , and Bruce eyed her with dark was emptying his shirt pockets and same for Bruce.

"Check your phones too…" , Anna said and the hero's took out their phones."Umm.. guys… I think you should see this.. I have an unknown message.. its un-opened.." , Bruce called out and everybody gathered around him before he opened the message.

"Its from Unknown?" , Stark commented and Anna shushed him."Hey Sexy.." , Natasha's voice came out , and once again , Tony spit his coffee onto Loki who cried ,"HEY!"

It was a video.

"I'm a STRIPPER! At this bar..called.. what.. I think its called..Lusty Leopard.. so come on please , CLINT MY GUN- !" , The drunk Natasha said on the phone as she was wearing only bra and panties and Bruce stammered and dropped his phone before Clint gaped at Bruce.

"I DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" , Bruce shouted in horror before Natasha came in tucking her guns , which were dyed pink too , in her jeans.

"Whats up?" , she said and Anna gave Bruce's phone to Natasha shakily , before backing up the farthest she could from Widow.

Widow was fuming- no, fuming couldn't even begin to describe the rage in Natasha's eyes as she watched herself, in her underwear, dance around a bathroom before stepping into the shower.

Her eye grew even wider as Clint stepped into the frame, clutching a packet of hair dye. "This is for you, big guy" Natasha winked into the camera, before dropping it on the ground. The screen went blank for a second, before the camera was lifted again.

"My masterpiece" Clint's voice came, focusing on the now pink-haired Natasha. "CLINT YOU MORON, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GREEN" on-screen Natasha fumed before lunging at Hawkeye, the camera going blank.

Clint's eyes widened in fear as he backed towards the door."You are going to die," Natasha whispered, before screaming and lunging herself at him. He tried to run, but she got her thighs wrapped around his neck and flipped him to the ground, viciously punching and slapping him.

"I am not trying to break THAT up" Tony piped others pulled everything out of their pockets while Clint and Natasha wrestled in the background.

Steve pulled out a deck of signed Captain Canada (What the heck?) cards, as well as a receipt for dinner at the Palazzo at wrestled through her pockets, pulling out some loose change and- a piece of paper? She flipped it over.

"Oh my god." She cried, throwing away the image of herself in a wedding dress being carried by a grinning Loki in a suit.


	25. Thor's Hair Vanished Like Our Dignity

"EMMA POCKETS NOW!" , Anna said and Emma with shaking hands , retrieved a gold wedding ring , whose engraving said , "Emma , Love Loki" , and everybody started at Loki as he was gaping at the ring stuck on his finger."YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THIS , SHITHEAD?!" , Emma screamed as Loki ignored her.

"HOW DID THIS MONSTROSITY HAPPEN?!" , He yelled and Steve went numb before saying , "Oh God..Oh God.. .."

"HEY!" , Anna said as she pulled her StarkPhone , gifted to her by Tony , which had a picture of Tony modeling..strutting on a ramp.

Tony's mouth went dry and they heard .. THUNDER."MY HAIR! MY HAIR IS GONE! I WILL DESTROY THIS EARTH!" , Thor's unmistakable voice came and the Avengers flinched.

He came into view , his eyes dark and in rage. Rough winds were whipping around the lobby. People were screaming and holding onto sofas for their dear life.

"THOR! YOU MUST CALM DOWN!" , Steve shouted as Thor growled?

"EMMA AND LOKI GOT MARRIED!" Anna said, and that shocked Thor into being quiet and stopping the thunder from crackling inside the hotel.

The winds immediately stopped and Thor's hammer stopped crackling electric sparks."Is this true?" , Thor enquired and Emma groaned , "Apparently!" .Thor smiled with glee.

"LADY EMMA IS INDEED A FINE , YOUNG MAIDEN! WE MUST INFORM ALL-FATHER!" , but Anna stopped him. "NO NO! You see , they got married , BY MISTAKE!" , and Tony nodded at the now-bald guy."But I... WHAT" Emma flustered, stepping back from the group that was gathered in the room.

"I WOULD NEVER BETROTH A MORTAL. LET ALONE A WEAKLING LIKE THIS ONE" Loki howled, his demeanor a mixture of rage and confusion. "My brother! You have finally found one to wed you!" Thor said cheerfully, slapping a large hand on his brother's back.

Loki slapped it away, stomping his feet like a child. "This trickery is outrageous" He cried. "Hey, don't think you're the only one upset about this! I was perfectly happy with my new super-soldier boyfriend, but now am apparently MARRIED to a psychotic demigod who thinks that the 'Reindeer' look is in fashion!" Emma cried. She turned her attention to Steve pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, I really am. You know I didn't mean to do it!" She said quietly. Steve just stood there, numb. "I should go stop Clint from killing Natasha" He said quietly, walking out of the room.

"Well, fuck" Emma sighed. Looking at the now-smirking Tony. "Stark, if you say one word, I will rip those playboy ears off your head and stick them into your ass" She shot a death glare towards him before storming over to Thor and Loki, sticking her hands down both of their pockets. Loki jumped back in surprise, while Thor just laughed.

"ALL FATHER WILL APPROVE OF FAIR MAIDEN EMMA'S FEISTINESS" He boomed. Emma ripped her hands out of their pockets, clutching the contents. "Let's just find Coulson and clean up this fucking mess" She said, flustered.

"Okay, so Loki had a photo of our wedding" (Emma quickly tore that in half), "A bunch of poker chips from Ceasar's Palace, a toothbrush and..."

She paused, drawing in breath at the strangeness of the sight, "A pair of fluffy pink...handcuffs"

"Oh Shit! Wild sex.." , Anna said and giggled , before checking her pockets , while Em death-glared her.

"Hey , my phone had a video!" , she said and clicked it , while the others gathered around , and Clint and Natasha came , Clint bruising badly , and Natasha wearing a black cap over her hideous hair.

"Oh BRUCE!" , A moan came and Bruce blushed and Anna shrieked , "It isn't me! who did you kiss?!" , she said and Tony shouted impatiently, "Shut up! LISTEN!"

"Oh YES!" , another moan came and the camera shook and 2 excited girl giggles came from behind the camera .

"Hey! Steve looked HOT!" , Anna's voice called out , and the 2nd girl's voice giggled harder , "Bruce has nice abs!" , and the camera focused on the faces of Steve and Bruce making out passionately.

Anna just stood still , while Loki looked at the video , while was the same for 4 minutes , and they were both shirtless.

"What is This?!" , he said in a shocked voice and Tony spit out his coffee for the 4th or 5th time this day.

"FUCK IT!" , He growled and ordered the waiter to get 4 more cups because he apparently was gonna be spitting coffee out very much.

"OH MY GOD" Bruce cried, a furious red blush filling his face. Thank god Steve wasn't here. If this was how Bruce was reacting, imagine how the 90 year-old at heart Super Soldier would find it.

Anna just stood in shock, silently closing her phone. "So. Bruce. Steve. Me and Emma... Watching?" She managed to sputter out.

Tony had to physically restrain himself from rolling on the floor laughing. "Guys... My phone has a video too" Emma said quietly. "I don't want to watch." Before she had the choice, Tony pulled the phone out of her hands, pressing play on the blurry video.

"I am your prisoner" A low voice growled, as the camera focused on the pair of fluffy handcuffs... Attached to Loki's bare arm. "You've been very bad" A girls voice rang over the speakers.

Oh god.

Oh god that was Emma's voice. "TURN IT THE FUCK OFF, STARK" Emma yelled, grabbing desperately at the phone. A loud thump sounded on the recording.

"Oh my god, can Anna and the Star Spangled Banner pair please keep it DOWN over there!" Emma giggled, the camera focusing on a hand running down Loki's stomach. Oh god.

"So. Steve and Bruce... And Anna. Em. Loki. What the fuck." Tony muttered in disbelief, disturbed enough to finally shut down the phone.

Loki's eyes were wide with disbelief, and Thor was simply running a hand along his now-bald head.

"But it is so soft! You must enjoy the pleasure , Brother! I should not be selfish and keep this away from you! Touch it and enjoy the pleasure!"

"DONT TOUCH ME THOR"


	26. I Winked But You Can't See That MUTHAF--

"Guys," Emma began. "We fucked up"

"Just.. everybody stay calm.." , Anna said as Steve entered , looking grim.

Stark grinned and snatched Anna's phone , and pressed shut her eyes and Anna watched his changed form confusion , to horror , to embarrassment to pure TERROR.

"BRUCE! I AM SO SORRY!" , He cried before Bruce signed and said , "We were DRUNK!" , and Stark said , "Umm.. I was going over the news , and you should see this.." , he said and handed his phone to the group who read the article.

"'Looks Like Loki Found Love'?" , Bruce read and it continued further , "Loki , the war prisoner , was recently married to recent Avenger , were seen in Vegas White Hills , and it was a moment for the Avengers only".The magazine even had some photos of Emma and Loki kissing and Anna begin a bridesmaid , while laughing hysterically.

"We have to find what happened.. You heard what Nat said in that video right? the stripper one?" , Clint said as Natasha winced but nodded , "Lusty Leopard , I bet we can find clues there. Lets go.." , Tony said and called the car services , Steve and Bruce weren't even able to LOOK at each other.

Emma was trying to reason with Steve , "Steve , I know marriage is sacred to you , I'm sorry.. We were drunk.. and stupid.." Emma said on the brink of tears before Steve pulled her into a hug .

"Its alright , we'll find a way.." , he smiled as Bruce and Anna were trying to remove glitter from his body."Ok , found it!" , Tony said as the others looked at him , "THE LUSTY LEOPARD!Its about 2 miles form here. Lets go!" , he said and a limo pulled up."Here's to answers.." , Natasha grumbled as she climbed into the fancy Lusty Leopard was... Well, lusty.

The entrance was decorate with a giant scantily clad leopard (how that even worked, Emma had no idea) complete with waving paw.

As they entered the club, Emma winced as she saw the rows of fluffy handcuffs that were for sale at the front desk.

"Well I guess we know where those came from..." Tony winked, strutting through the club. Emma pulled tighter on Steve's hand as the walked though, and she swore she hear Loki mutter some profanities once he saw the handcuff-covered wall.

"MISTER STARK!"

A young, italian man came and greeted him, kissing him on both cheeks much to Tony's surprise. "Or should I say, the KING Leopard. You made yourself a lot of money last night, my friend" The man winked.

Tony just stood there in shock. "Uh, hi" Emma interjected, Tony just standing there gaping like a fish. "MISS EMMA! Where is your lovely Husband? I saw in the news!" The Italian man winked, causing Emma to curse and Steve to hold her hand a little bit tighter.

"He's behind me" She replied, gesturing back to where Thor was attempting to get his scowling Brother to pat his shaved head. "Oh, that's a bit different to last night, hey?" The man winked again, causing Emma to once again blush furiously.

"Look, we were a bit drunk last night. Well, lot drunk. Did you happen to see this man with us?" She whipped out her StarkPhone, opening the screen to a file photo of Coulson. "AH, Philadelphia Phil! He had some fun here last night, yes?" The Italian man smiled. "He was privy to one of Mr Stark's private lap-dances. For free, in fact" The Italian man winked again (Seriously, what the hell was with this guy and winking?!) at Stark, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"He left with you guys, around 11:30" Italian guy continued. "Said something about collecting a 'Reindeer' or something from back at Stark's house?" He finished."Reindeer? That HAS to be Loki!" , Anna whispered to Emma who nodded , clearly uncomfortable in the place."Steve had a receipt for Ceaser's palace! Lets go there!" Natasha said as she pulled all the guys out , who were gaping at the strippers.

After the long , uncomfortable ride to the place , they got down to see the place..Well, Thrashed..Tables and Chairs were broken , Vodka and the drinks from the bar were crashed and the floor and walls were cracked. An angry Asian man was shouting at a couple of people when he saw the team and looked horrified , and came and jabbed a finger at Loki , Anna and Emma.

"YOU , YOU AND YOU!" , He cried and Anna shifted awkwardly , before Bruce asked ,"What happened , sir?" , and he , still in fumes , said , "YOU AND YOU AND YOU START KISSING EACH OTHER AT MY HOTEL , ON THE FLOOR!" , he screamed and Anna and Emma looked at each other wincing , while Steve and Bruce looked plain grim.

"THEN! YOU!" , he jabbed a finger to Emma's chest , "RUN TO KITCHEN! AND DUMP GLITTER OVER HIM! CAKE GLITTER GONE!" , he said groaning and pointing at Bruce , who started , "Look.." , and the man continued , "NO! NO! THEN YOU!" , He jabbed a finger to Anna's chest , "START KISSING HIM!" , He pointed to Loki , who was running his fingers through his hair , "AND GREEN GIANT APPEARED AND WRECK HOTEL! NOBODY HURT BUT YOU WILL BE!" , He said and Tony looked at Bruce who was signing while Anna pulled him over for a quick kiss , while Emma just looked plain about to puke.

"Here , buddy.. 3 million.. repair this place.." , Stark said tossing his a check and Bruce gaped?

"Tony you can't spend you money.." and he held up his hand , "Hello , BILLIONAIRE!" , he smirked and asked Emma "Where to next?"

Anna realized something she had forgotten earlier. "Guys, I have a voicemail!" She exclaimed, pulling out her StarkPhone.

The group gathered around, so they could hear the message. Bruce was, meanwhile, sheepishly examining the damage 'the other guy' had done to the Hotel. Apparently the term "GREEN with envy" was used for a reason. Anna took a breath as she pressed play on the voicemail. For the first few seconds, there was only static.

"Annnaaaaaaaaa" came Emma's slurred voice. Emma looked away again, still looking like she was about to puke. "Anna. Anna. Buddy. Can I say buddy? Because you're not seeming like one now"

Emma's voice was obviously struggling.

"Cause you just fucking made out with my boyfriend. Actually so did your boyfriend. Weird huh?" she giggled before continuing. "So I have a message: fuck you. Im at the Bellagio plaza if you want to come apologize. Yeah, do that. Oh and check your videos... Clint and Tash made something special for Bruce" She giggled, then more silence.

"Oh yeah. I just winked. But you can't see that. Uh so todalooooooo motherfuckerrrrr." And with that, the voicemail ended.


	27. Is Loki A Mom? Or A Dad?

Everyone turned to look at Emma, apart from Loki who was still avoiding eye-contact as much as possible. "Uh, so the Bellagio?" Emma said sheepishly, as the group headed off. "I made out with YOUR boyfriend.." , Anna said as they were seated in the limo , deriving over to the place."Well , its over now.." . she shrugged and Anna signed.

"I'm sorry anyways , Em.."

"Its here!" , Tony said as he hopped off , like a child , excited as to what their next clue might Avengers stepped onto the plaza of the Bellagio, greeted with tons of... Craters?

Right.

Craters in the tiles of the plaza. This was so fucking weird. Party poppers were strewn everywhere, and arrows littered the ground along with discarded bullet casings.

"Well," Tony said sarcastically, "This makes sense."

"MY ARROWS!" Barton yelled in glee, running to pick them up like a child with candy. Suddenly, a business-looking woman appeared on the plaza, her grey skirt torn at the bottom.

"YOU!" She yelled. She walked over, clipboard in hand. Anna grabbed onto Bruce as the woman's heels clicked on the tiles, gracefully avoiding the holes."Hi. You may know me, I'm Tony Sta-" "I know EXACTLY who you are, Mr Stark. Can you please explain why THESE THREE" She shrieked, gesturing to Loki, Emma and Steve, "And these two," pointing at Clint and Natasha, "Decided to come in here and DESTROY the most popular location in Las Vegas?" Her voice was bordering on hysterical.

"Look... We can't exactly remember everything," Tony began, "Could you please just tell us what you saw?" The woman took a deep intake of breath."THIS ONE" She began, pointing at Emma, "Came in here out of nowhere. One minute she wasn't there, next thing, she was. About 5 minutes after that, an incredible drunk man in a suit came barging in, pulling THIS ONE" She gestured to Loki wildly, "Along with a golden leash."

"Do you remember the man's name?" Emma asked, hurriedly."I don't know. Coolsen or Could-son or something. Anyway, you come sprinting up to these two. And out of NOWHERE, Arrows start flying and the pink-headed ninja comes in, kicking the shit out of collar-boy."

The woman paused, taking a deep intake of breath."Next thing you know, blonde is crying into Could-sons shoulder, something about her best friend and her boyfriend. I DON'T KNOW. All I know is I come out 10 minutes later, Blondie is rolling around with collar-boy, creating these HUGE craters in our BRAND NEW tiles, ninja girl is singing to herself and Arrow-man is firing party poppers attached to arrows." the woman finished, now hysterical.

Tony sighed as he signed another cheque."For the repairs." He shot an angry glance to where Emma was now sheepishly looking away."Is there anything else you can tell us?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah, this guy" She gestured to Steve, "Came running in VERY shirtless around 10 minutes after the crater-makers disappeared." she winked in Steve's direction, causing him to blush and Emma to resist the urge to punch her in the face.

"Something about apologizing. And then he left. That's it" she finished, turning on her heels and walking away.  
"Well, that told us nothing." Tony grumbled."You're just annoyed you weren't part of the action" Clint replied groups took in their surroundings for a moment, and it was Steve who piped up.

"So now where do we go?""Well" , Anna said as they came standing on the sidewalk where the limo was , "We do know that we destroyed half of Las Vegas and we'll probably be banned" , then she added for good measure,

"For life"

Then a thunderous crackle surrounded the sky and all accusing eyes turned to Thor and he shrunk under the ferocity of the glares. "This is not my doing , Friends.." , he said and Loki turned to the sky , closing his eyes while his hair flew in the wind.

"Somebody is coming to get me.." , he said and the Avengers erupted into chaos , Emma was flailing while Steve retracted his portable shied from his backpack , Tony was shouting at his phone , telling JARVIS to send the suit to his location , Anna stood poised and ready for attack , while Bruce stood by her side , and they formed a circle around Loki , Clint was loading a purple arrow while Natasha held her guns in both her hand , loading heard a boom of electricity , and looked to the sky to find a rainbow..path.

It was like those rainbows people walked on , the kind they showed in movies , Anna mused."The bi-frost has been repaired.." , Thor breathed , while he swung his hammer , creating winds , all the while , Loki stood silently , smiling , as he knew what was coming.

A blinding light came and they Avengers averted their eyes , before they got ready to shoot the weapons , they came to a were face-to-face with an eight legged gaped at the thing , as it stood , it's mane grey and it's hair flowing white while it neighed angrily.

"Hello , Sleipnir" , Thor said as he bowed to the creature , and Steve's mouth flew open."What is it?" , he asked and Thor said to him , "It is Odin's steed.." , But the creature was looking for someone , when it spotted Loki , it neighed happily , nuzzling his waist , while he petted the horse , saying something in Asgardian.

Meanwhile , Anna also stood gaping , but in admiration.

"Sleipnir" , she breathed and the creature looked up happily , obiviously happy that somebody had recognized it."This is him , isn't it?", she looked to Loki , and for the first time , she saw him genuinely smiling , and he nodded.

Loki might be a jerk.

But his kid was cute as hell.

"Can we sell it?!" , Tony asked quickly , and Loki stepped in front of the horse , growling, "You will not HARM MY CHILD!" , he shouted in rage and Tony looked to Thor with a puzzled face.

"Are you kidding me?!" , he asked flatly and Thor held up a hand , "I jest you not , Man of Metal.." , and Anna nodded."Loki and a stallion , Svaðilfari , had an affair , you can say.. And Loki gave birth to Sleipnir , who later on became Odin's steed. He clearly missed him and he came to visit" , Thor and Loki looked impressed , Clint was eyeing it like Gold , and Natasha was making "Awww" sounds , which she would later deny.

"How do you know about Norse Mythology?!" Bruce asked grinning and Anna winked. "I have free time.."

"What should we do with it?" , Natasha asked as it had de-attached itself from Loki and was eyeing Captain's shield curiously.

"He will now go back. We will take him with us.." , Thor said and Loki nodded , as Natasha petted him gently and he neighed softly."Okay.." , Emma said as she had been pretty quite during the whole episode , as the mare began sniffing her , and neighed something , and Thor laughed.

"What?" , Steve asked and Loki covered his face."He is checking Loki's mate." , Thor said and Everyone laughed , Stark hanging into Clint for support , even Steve had to smile a little.

"How the hell does he know?" , she said and Thor smiled. "He smells Loki on you"

"Disturbing" , Emma said , shuddering as Anna laughed. Suddenly , Bruce piped up.

"Idea! White Hill! The place they get married. Maybe we can find something there.. Fury will bury us alive if we don't bring back his right hand man , and fast.." , Bruce said as everybody nodded.

"Iron Man , a ninety year old Captain , a machine with rage issues , two teenage girls , two assassins that could I'll you with a stapler , two gods and an eight legged HORSE" , Tony muttered as they got into the Limo.

"I do this everyday.." he signed.


	28. Who Knew Loki Got Air-Sick

Emma could not have been more uncomfortable as stood in front of White Hill. Well, she probably could have maybe if someone sawed off her leg, but apart from that, this took the cake for uncomfortable. Steve stood to her left, obviously keeping his distance and not knowing what to think about the whole thing. Yeah, she understood Marriage was sacred and everything, but she didn't expect him to react this... Well, awkwardly.

To her right, Tony stood between her and Loki, Sleipnir nuzzling affectionately into his father's (or mother's? Emma didn't even know anymore) neck, while Natasha (who would later deny this) patted him affectionately, making soft cooing sounds. "Hello hello, little darlin's" A young, middle-eastern looking man came out, greeting the Avengers. He was wearing... Well, an Elvis costume. Emma looked over to Anna, who was giggling into Bruce's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. On Emma's other side, Tony was snickering as well at the sight of the fat, middle eastern Elvis in front of them.

"THE HAPPY HAPPY COUPLE!" Afghani-Elvis shouted in glee, walking over to stand between Emma and Loki. Tony stepped out of the way, allowing 'Elvis' to start singing 'Blue Suede Shoes' as Loki glared and Emma rolled her eyes. "You could say that." Emma said, glaring at Loki and looking sadly at Steve.

"How was the honeymoon suite?" Not-Elvis winked, causing Loki to scowl even harder and Emma want to throw up."Great. Just great. Look, we need some information" Emma said, not wanting to hang around here any longer than she needed to. "No, you must COME INSIDE!" Not-Elvis sang, grabbing Loki by the arm and dragging him in. Emma was surprised he didn't rip it off.

The rest of the Avengers followed, Natasha and Thor still patting Sleipnir as it purred in approval, Bruce and Anna walking hand-in-hand, and Tony helping hold up a very uncomfortable-looking Steve.

"What can I help you with?" Not-Elvis asked, sitting down cheerfully behind a large pink desk. Emma and Steve both grimaced as they saw the wedding photo from last night up on the wall. "We're looking for our friend" Tony began, before a loud bang echoed from the main wedding room. The Avengers instinctively jumped to their feet, Emma - being the fastest - being the first to enter the room. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw... Maria?

Maria was in a wedding dress. On the ground. Covered in bright blue paint. There was a telltale hole in the roof that looked just about big enough to have been made by two people falling through. She was lying next to... Fury?  
"Oh jesus. What the hell." was currently rubbing her head over the absurdity of the situation , as Emma was staring at the two , and suddenly the heard a voice , "Avengers?" , they looked around to find Colson."Son of Coul!" , Thor exclaimed before hugging the man , who rubbed at his eyes , sleepily.

"What happened?!" , Tony asked him angrily , and he signed , "Maria and Fury were engaged , and they decided to marry , in Vegas.." , he yawned , "I was the best man , and we may have gotten a bit..drunk.." , he said grinning sheepishly and Anna groaned , "So we spend the whole day looking for you?!", and Colson raised an eyebrow , "What?" , and Clint stepped forward and explained the whole story to him , and he just started in shock ."Geez.. Guys.. I didn't know.. I.. I am so sorry!" , Colson said and Emma signed, "It's alright.. Right now , we need to get our marriage annulled.." , She said to the guy on the counter.

"Fine.." , he said and brought a piece of paper , and Loki stepped forward , grunting and Emma huffed."Sign here" , he said and Loki looked puzzled and Bruce stepped in , "Write your name" ,he explained and Loki nodded , before writing something in signed too , and the guy said , "Two witnesses please.." , he said and Anna grinned , "I'll do it.." , as she signed in the paper.

"What the heck?" , Tony shrugged before signing his signature and the guy signed and said , "You're un-married.. Congratulations.." , and Emma whopped with delight before digging out the ring and throwing it and Kissing Steve passionately and Loki grinning with relief , before too , threw the ring away.

Anna smiled , as she watched the Avengers pack their bags , some smiling , some groaning (Read : Tony).It was the end of Vegas and hello to the Avengers headquarters."Hey" , Bruce called out as he loaded the bags into Tony's private jet , as they were standing in the middle of the airfield.

"Crazy days , huh?" , he said as Anna approached him and she grinned , placing a soft kiss on his cheek , "The craziest" , she agreed before Tony called out , "Hey LOVEBIRDS! Let's go!" , he said and Bruce and Anna took each other's hands and went over to the saw Steve and Emma cuddled , and Emma dozing off , and Loki and Thor arguing about how the plane could Clint , Natasha and Tony were absorbed in a game of took a seat , and Anna joined him , and she smiled at him , as he clutched her hand and dozed off.

"Finally!" , Emma said as she stretched after the long plane ride."I'm going to be sick.." , Loki grumbled while Thor rubbed circles on his was talking to the pilot about how the plane flew all the way to Manhattan and Emma stood beside him , shaking her finally , got into the cab and Tony looked around , "Nobody will know what happened in Vegas , understood?" , and a chorus of "Yes!" and "Thank God"'s echoed in the car.

Tony grinned , pleased with himself , and checked his phone."Fury says he's going to send my own PERSONAL jet to a place called Zingo.. It's a aircraft facility.." , He explained as Emma and Anna groaned , "My head hurts , Em" , Anna grimaced and Emma nodded , unable to say something.

"Get used to it.." , Tony said chirpily which made Loki curse him in , the car came to a halt."We're here!" , Tony said and they opened the Limo doors to see a mini aircraft , all white painted blue and red."Sweet!" , Emma said as she checked the plane out."Give me my magic back , let me teleport to prison!" , Loki said groaning and tugging on his gold collar.

"That is not possible , Brother , My apologies.." , Thor said and Steve snorted , which caused Bruce to giggle."Come on!" , Tony yelled to the others , who were far behind last they reached the aircraft where a stylish young man with messy brown hair , wearing a pilot's uniform grinned at them.

"Welcome , I am Sam Winchester , and I'll be your pilot" , he said as he led the way to the aircraft."This will take you to the Helcarrier" , he said as Anna gasped at the luxurious interiors.."Is that a ...jacuzzi?" , Bruce asked in bewilderment and Tony nodded in the most casual air.

"Oh god.." , Natasha said as she sat on a vibrating chair and Clint grinned before joining in the seat next to her and grinned when the pilot's voice came through the intercom.."We are going to be taking off.. Please put your seat belts on.." , He said and Loki was turning green again , "Why..Why..Why.." , were the last of his mutterings before he bent over and puked into a bucket.


	29. Anna's Secret Is Out

Anna breathed a sign of relief as her feel touched down on the cool metal of the Helcarrier and Emma smiled , clearly echoing her was thanking the pilot , and Steve and Bruce were unloading the luggages onto the ground while fast winds few around them.

"Cold.." , Clint said as Natasha snorted."I'm Russian.." , she simply said as Thor was laughing with Steve and Loki was back to his normal state - scowling at everyone and everything.

"Welcome.." , Nick Fury said as he stepped behind them and Anna managed a smile , "Good to be back , Sir.." , she said and They stepped into the headquarters , where the agents were busy as ever."Welcome back.." , Colson said as he smiled and looked at Maria who was still covered in a little blue paint from Vegas.

"Who came out of Avatar?" , Emma grinned and Tony and Anna laughed , while Steve and Bruce cocked their eyebrows and Loki muttered something about 'Stupid Mortals'.."I'd like you to meet someone.." , he said as they turned to a sofa and Anna stopped breathing.

Two couples were on the sofa , sitting on the edges. A man and a woman , both dressed in casual clothes were sitting , and reading a magazine , while the man had striking blue eyes , his face was in a frown , and jet black hair was styled neatly , and the woman was petite and had long blonde hair which flowed to her waist and she looked around with upmost curiosity.

The second couple was dressed in white lab coats , and looked grumpy , as if they'd been removed from their lab , and the woman had short brown hair with black glasses and a broad face , and the man too , had red framed glasses and he was reading Science Weekly."Let me.." , Fury started before Anna and Emma echoed as one.

"Mom? Dad?" , and the parents turned to see their children , the lab couple inspected Anna like a lab rat and the woman smiled joyously while the man just sat there , tugging on his leather jacket.

Then as one they said, "What the FUCK are you doing here?!"

Anna rubbed her forehead , and groaned mournfully , "Question - What the Heck?!" , Emma said as the woman smiled , "How are you , darling?" , and Anna saw Emma's eyes flash with emotion before she turned her eyes cold , "Last time I checked , you didn't care.."

Meanwhile , the Avengers were scratching their heads while the couples and the daughters had a staring match.

"Parent issues.." , Tony said and shrugged before Anna shot him a death glare and she turned back to the scientists.

"Hello , Daughter" , the woman scientist said and Anna grimaced and Bruce looked at her , while the man in the leather jacket stood up , "Is this gonna take long? I wanna go back to the destroyed house.." , he said and Anna looked at Fury who nodded.

"Loki decided to attack your parents , when he saw you had no contact with them , he decided to attack you instead.." , he explained and Anna smiled.

"For once , he did the right thing.," , and the man scientist frowned. "Anastasia Anderson , Test Subject 247 , silence" , he commanded and Anna frowned.

"I am not your test subject.." , she scowled and then the man and woman scientist noticed Bruce who had come and wrapped a hand on Anna's waist.

"Banner.." , the woman scientist breathed and took out a syringe , "I need a blood sample.." , and Anna stood in front of him , "No.." , she let out a shrill word and Bruce frowned so did Tony.

"Explanation time , peeps. Test Subject? Blood sample?" , Tony said quizzically and Anna muttered , "Doesn't matter.." , and Emma suddenly whipped her head as to where she , Steve and their parents were arguing. Thor was sitting with Clint and Natasha as they watched the family drama unfold.

"Fuck it , IT MATTERS!" , she yelled and Anna winced."They wanted to replicate Bruce's Hulk serum , so the perfect test subject? Their daughter , of course! They couldn't replicate it , but they replicated the entire cell system and the ability to change shape.." , Emma finished her speech with a red face and The woman scientist laughed.

"Of course , she was JUST a test subject , we didn't even replicate the serum. So she's a failure" , and Anna looked at Bruce who was silently taking it in and then..the beeps.

"HE's HULKING OUT!" , Tony yelled before he put on his suit."Oh No.." , Steve muttered while the scientists looked on in was hysterically crying while Bruce roared , and she stood in front of a green machine of mass barely had time for his faceplate to snap down before the Hulk began charging towards where Anna's parent's stood.

Their previous interest had now been replaced by fear, as they turned on their heels and attempted to run away from the thing they had released.

"Come on, buddy, you gotta calm down. It's okay" Tony begged, blasting himself to between where the Hulk and Anna's parent's now stood. "Yeah, they're absolute and utter dickheads, but Anna's okay. You're okay. And we won't let them hurt her," Tony asserted, his faceplate twisting so he was now looking directly at Anna's now shit-scared parents.

Tony raised his hand for good measure, the glowing repulsor directed straight at them. With that, the Hulk gradually began to shrink, until only a half-clothed and still seething Bruce was left. Tony had never seen the man look so angry. Well, apart from when he was a giant green rage monster.

"I have been chased around the world because I was considered an 'experiment'. I will not let you do the same to Anna" He said wearily, wrapping a firm, protective arm around her waist. Her parents backed away slightly, fearful of another 'visit' from the Hulk.

"It's probably time you go, Mr and Mrs Anderson." Fury nodded, as two SHIELD agents walk to their side. "You can't take our daughter," Anna's mother spat. "She is OUR doing, our experiment" Her father finished. Unmistakeable tears continued rolling down Anna's cheeks.

"She is OUR Agent now, Mr and Mrs Anderson. And if she chooses to stay with us - God knows that's no surprise - Then I will see to it that you are personally dragged to the most remote corner of the globe if you try to take her" Fury said. He was now getting royally pissed.

If looks could kill, the glare from his good eye would have murdered Anna's parents 10 minutes ago. "Goodbye." Fury nodded, and the agent's escorted the Scientists out. "You will be going to a SHIELD safehouse. And you will have nothing to do with Anna unless she so requests it" Anna could not have been more grateful to hear those words, as she cried silently into Bruce's shoulder. The group now looked back at where Emma, Steve and her parent's were standing.

"Well, what's your issue then? God knows you can't be a superhero without a few parent problems" Tony rolled his eyes, gesturing to his suit. "Emma, we need to tell you something. The reason why you have these..." Emma's mum hesitated, shuddering, "Powers."

"What, let me guess. Experiment gone wrong. Bite from a radioactive cheetah? Cause that sort of thing seemed to work for Parker" Emma rolled her eyes, as Steve clung onto her. "Emma..." Her father paused, taking in a deep breath. "You're not really our daughter , sweetie".

Emma stood gaping at her parents for a while before she coughed lightly.

"I knew it.." , she said softly and Steve rubbed her shoulder."Em?" , Anna asked despite her voice that was thick from smiled encouragingly before turning to yet parents.

"Who...Who's my real father?" , she asked and the scared woman turned to her husband , who grunted.

"Don't ask me , Molly.. You were the whore.." , he shrugged and Emma's eyes flared murderously and the woman winced."I'm sorry.. You father's..Barry Allen.." , and the earth stood still before Tony piped up.

"Who's he?" , and Anna swallowed

"The .. Flash.." , she said trembling and Emma's eyes widened.


	30. All I Wanted Was Some Peace But No

"I... What?!" , she said and her mother wiped away her own tears."He was a scientist , I met him on my college tour.. We.. Had an affair and I got pregnant with his baby.. Alfred-" , she gestured to the man , her husband , who was arguing about getting off this damn plane while Fury growled at him."-took me in.. " , she signed as Emma was still in shock.

She turned to look towards her team-mates , Thor had a confused expression and Clint and Natasha were wide-eyed , and their mouths were blinked and nodded , it was a rough was shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it and Tony's was frozen on spot.

"Wow.." , Tony said as Emma nodded , agreeing with the statement."We're taking you someplace safe , right this way.." , Agent Colson suddenly said and the stunned Blonde nodded before she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and Alfred grimaced as Bruce shot him an angry look , they walked the metal corridor and Anna couldn't release her breath until the sound of shoes clinking on the metal vanished completely."Wow.." , Tony repeated as Anna smiled wryly.

"I agree.." , she said as she looked outside to see the stars adorning the night sky like jewels."Get rest.." , Fury said before Agent Maria ushered him out leaving behind the Dream Team.

_Anna screamed as she was lowered into the water filled tank."No.." , she gurgled as the liquid filled up to her neck as she struggled to stay afloat."Mom!" , she screeched as the woman held a clipboard , looking emotionless."It will be over soon , sweet pea.." , a man said and pushed a red button and all her senses blacked out._

Anna sat up breathing heavily , and her brow sweating. She looked around to see Emma still sleeping soundly beside her. She looked out to see it was still dark , and the metal of the Hellcarrier glittered in the full took a deep breath and her heart thundering.

She got off the bed , shakily. "Damn.." , she had been over 2 weeks since their parents had visited and Anna and Emma still had closed the room gate softly , and stepped was dead quiet , with Agents on call duty.

She sat on the coffee table , and started rummaging for pop-tarts , it was like Thor's and her's I'll-eat-it-when-I' smiled as she spotted chocolate pop-tarts and popped them in a toaster.

"Emma? Anna?" , she heard a voice and saw her super-scientist boyfriend rub his eyes sleepily adjusting his glasses , standing in front of the kitchen table."Don't sneak up on me like that , B.." , she scolded and the scientist tilted his her , Bruce too had trouble sleeping.

He just slept whenever he could. Or his best friend , Tony , would tire him and make him fall asleep."Bruce.. Didn't you and Tony have science stuff?" , Anna teased as she came over to him and hugged him , inhaling his musk smell and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We did.. But he went to sleep.. He deserved it.." , he said and smiled , "Tony builds up my tolerance level. Makes it hard for the other guy to come out.."

Anna made a humming sound as she released him and went over to pour Bruce some mango-cinnamon tea. He sat down , observing the process."Where's Emma?" , he asked and Anna signed. "She's sleeping.. For now.." , Emma had taken the news of her real Father being The Flash hard and some days were worse than the other.

Often , both girls would just lie awake and stare a the windows and changing patters in stars. Anna cherished every moment Emma slept.

"I wish I could sleep with you.." Anna said wistfully and Bruce whipped his head so fast she though he would break it. "Not like that , Bruceyy.." , she said teasing him and smiling as he turned beet was after Clint was caught in Natasha's room , Fury implemented the No boy-girl sleep-over's which had caused Tony to complain mostly , and Emma to just smile , as if she was already plotting a plan.

The 'ping' sound of the toaster caused her to jolt back into reality as she saw that sunlight was scattered all over the machine and soon , hundreds of agents would fill the Hellcarrier."I hear Fury's sending us to Paris for busting an illegal racket.." , Bruce commented and Anna quirked an eyebrow , brushing aside her brown hair matted with dust.

"Thank god.. I hate being air-borne all the time.." , she said as she put a PopTart on Bruce's table."Enjoy.." , she said as Bruce took a bite , and kissed her cheek , chewing happily.

Then they heard a thud. "What?" , Bruce asked as Anna put her super senses up."Something... Just landed on top of the Hellcarrier.." , she said carefully and thankfully , Bruce nodded.

"I'm going to wake up the team , get Fury" , he said as he ran to Tony's lab and Anna pulled out her S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Communication Device.

She had a bad feeling about this.


	31. Solo Missions And Grouchy Men

"Commander Fury" , she said to the voice-activated device and it beeped 2 times before Nick Fury's voice came in.

"Agent Anastasia" , he said and Anna quickly explained what she and Bruce had heard."It could be nothing , but we're 46,000 ft in the air and it's unlikely to be a bird because it was loud or another aircraft because the radar would have picked that up" , she concluded and finally , Fury spoke up.

"Assemble the team" , he said and the receiver went dead and Anna turned to see Emma in her "Speed of Light" pajamas , blinking and stumbling out to the coffee table.

"Whatsup?" , she said In a jumbled mess and Anna bounded over to her and explained the situation."It could be nothing.." , she started but Em cut her off."Your intuitions are scarily accurate. We can check things out. No harm done" , she said as another THUD was heard.

"Hear that?" , Anna said and Emma looked to the metal roof. "Something's up there.." , she said and Thor walked was wearing..

Pikachu Pajamas.

Anna signed and Emma giggled at the yellow Pokemon adorning a confused Thor."Good morning , Lady Emma and Lady Anna" , he greeted and Emma laughed again.

"Who got you your..nightwear?" , Anna questioned and Thor smiled , "Man Of Iron said it looks good!" , he said and Emma snickered , "Figures".

"I heard the thumps. Bruce explained everything. Is everybody okay?" , Natasha and Clint came bounding in and Clint looking around with an arrow ready at his started to question but Natasha took him aside to explain the things."Loki...?" , Clint questioned and Emma shook her head.

"Asgardian Prison" , she said and Clint nodded . "Whatever it is , it is on the roof" , Thor said as he swung his hammer that he had summoned and it glowed with arcs of electric energy."Hey there.." , they heard an unfamiliar voice and the team got ready to fire before it yelled from the dark.

"Woah..Peace!" and a man with a green aura around him came into view with a costume and everything."Green Lantern?" , Tony , now armored , questioned as Bruce and Steve hovered around him , forming a circle.

"Hello , warriors.." , a voice said as they whipped around to see Superman smiling kindly and Wonder Woman standing beside him.

"The Justice League would like a word with you.."

All the Hero's sat around a table while Fury sat at the Head chair and they all looked at each other , just stared blankly.

"This is so awkward.." , Emma whispered to Anna who was sitting beside her , looking onto the Justice League nervously. Perhaps the only comfortable person was Thor , who was having breakfast , happily munching on a PopTart.

"The world is in danger.." , Fury said and the Hero's looked up. Before the 'meeting' , the Justice League had briefed Fury about what had happened and he seemed agitated and almost...nervous.

"Danger? Define Danger" , Emma said and Fury stood up and pressed some buttons on the hi-tech tablet , and the images became 3D and holographic. It was a bio and picture of a normal looking man , Henry Davidson."Henry Davidson?" , Tony asked while whipping out his StarkPhone and collecting every data about him , known to man.

" his files are locked.." , Fury started and Tony cut him off , "To you , but not to me.." , he said and began tapping Tony's antics , Fury started.

"Well , he worked at South Emintaes"."Isn't that a research firm?" , Bruce , who was usually quiet during briefings , spoke up.

"Yes , , and we believed you worked there.." , Fury said and Bruce nodded , "For a brief period" , he said and Fury nodded before continuing.

We believe he wants to...mutate humans. He thinks by making them mutants , or 'freaks' as he calls it , he can save the world. Problem is the formula is unstable and test subjects have died.." , Fury said and was greeted by silence.

"It is true." , Wonder Woman said with a thick Amazonian accent. "We tried attacking him , full frontal , but he has a.. Shield around him.."

"Its powerful enough to withstand Green Lantern and myself.." , Superman added and Anna looked towards Emma."Why do you want with us?" , Anna questioned and Superman looked towards them , "A plan" , he said simply and Natasha spoke up.

"How about a sneak attack?" , she said and Green Lantern looked at her? "Excuse me?" he said , and she rolled her eyes.

"Get someone to the tower , let them hang around , collect intel and attack" , she said."We don't have Flash.. How can.." , Wonder Woman argued with Natasha who was fuming while Clint backed her up. "You okay?" , Anna asked as Emma's face darkened at 'Flash'.

"Fine.." she said and Steve shouted."Quit arguing!" and Wonder Woman and Natasha retracted at Cap's hard , cold stare.

"We are going to discuss this like normal adults.." , he said and sat down , and Stark piped up."This guy is 19 years old.." , he said with an appreciative voice and Fury nodded , and sat down.

"I have an idea.." Tony said with a smile and they all knew it meant trouble.

"What do you propose?" , Superman asked and he grinned."What do nerds like?" he said and Steve said, Board Games?" , and Tony made a disapproving sound. "Think again , Capsicle" , he winked.

"Video Games?" Bruce guessed , and Tony groaned.

"No.."Then , Emma and Anna looked towards each other and smirked , "Girls."

Tony clapped and cried with glee ,"I knew I loved you for a reason!" , he smirked and Fury nodded.

"That's likely.." , and Green Lantern shrugged. "Where will we find 18 year of Agents? All we have are these interns.." he said and silence filled the room.

"What?" , he said as Steve stared at him and barked , "They're agents , Asshole!" , and Tony gasped , "Cap , you cursed!" , and then dissolved in a fit of giggles while Thor finally looked up from his finished plate of 6 PopTart boxes , "They truly are valued warriors..".

Green Lantern held his hands and continued , "I apologize" , he said and Superman stood up.

"Its decided. Agent Anastasia and Agent Ostilly will go undercover to the firm" , and Steve spoke up , "Now hold up.." , he said stood up , "We can't just LET them go.." , and Emma stood up too , "Why not? We're woman so we're fragile?! EVERY TIME there's a mission you don't let us go because you're scared what will happen! We're adults." , she screamed and Anna stood up before calmly looking Bruce and Steve in the eye and saying?

"We're going.." and Fury nodded. "We'll brief you about the towers and Harry Davidson" , he said and exited the room."Out first mission.." , Anna said and Wonder Woman smiled at them , and Tony grinned , already taking about the gadgets he would equip the girls with.


	32. Thor's Notes - Never Ask Maria Anything

"Steve still upset?" , Anna questioned as she sat beside Emma , who was packing her clothes for the mission , occasionally glancing towards her pager.

"Yep." , she replied and Anna signed."Well , if it makes you feel better , Bruce isn't too glad either"

After the briefing , Bruce had been furious and Fury and Tony had to calm him down so that he wouldn't Hulk then retracted to his room and wasn't heard of."Hmm.." , she murmured as Tony entered , dragging along Thor with two cups.

"Hi girls.." , Tony cheerfully said as he sat down on a chair and Emma smiled smiling genuinely before asking. "What's up , Tony?" , and he grinned."Since your boyfriends are kinda being hard-asses , we though we'd cheer you up.." , he said as he motioned to a grinning Thor and he handed the cups to the girls as Anna took a sip.

"You remembered I don't like coffee! Cherry and Raspberry tea! Thank you , Tony.." , she said graciously as Emma inhaled the soothing scent of mocha surround her. "Where is Steve?" , Emma asked amusedly to Tony who shook his head. "Down at the 's in the lab.." , and Tony as Thor unloaded a black bag from his bag and Tony grinned gleefully.

"Goody!" , he said and Thor sat down on Anna's table , inspecting her stuff. "So, I'm in charge of Tech for this mission , which means you have loads of awesome and deadly gear!" he said acting like a child on Christmas while Thor bit down on her pencil and winced.

"It's wood , Thor.." , Emma said as she pulled the pencil out of his mouth , grinning and Anna examined a metal eagle the size of her thumb nail."What's this?" , Emma asked and Tony laughed.

"Communication devices. Wear it like earrings.. You've got an eagle because of Steve." , he said as Emma signed before accepting defeat and fitting the tiny earpiece in her ear. "Tony , you got me purple boxer short communication devices?" , Anna asked annoyed at the hero while Emma howled with laughter. "It was either this or a penis.." , he shrugged and Anna blushed while putting n the pieces.

"Right.." , Tony said nodding his head in approval of their attire."Where are our Justice League Brothers?" , Thor asked in a booming voice as Tony replied with , "They said they'll be over soon. Got caught up , I guess..""Ok next , a hologram watch. Fit these babies in your hand and BAM! Maps , spots , locations basically everything you need to know about something in 3D!" , he cried out as he handed a Blue TARDIS watch to Anna and he laughed.

"You Whovian.." Tony and she had a major obsession with all things Doctor Who."How are you even regarded as a genius?" , Emma asked signing , as she put on her watch , bearing the logo of Supernatural , a show she loved."Hey.." , a meek voice came from the back of the room and the team turned their head to see a shy Steve poking his head out. "Can I come in?" , He asked as Anna laughed.

"Relax! Come in ,Cap..".He had dressed in normal attire as he would be an "Observer" in the , was the most suited for escorting the girls to the building because of his tremendous influence and he wrote the girls most glowing recommendation letters.

"Hi , Em.." , he approached towards her as she nodded. "Hello.." , she said formally and they stood awkwardly before Tony yelled out.

"FUCK'S SAKE! The sexual tension.." , and Cap blushed while Emma giggled and Thor titled his head , clearly confused at the Migdardian language , as he liked to call it , Tony had used.

He knew better than to question him.

Last time , Tony had something with the word , "Tit".

He asked the available Agent around him , it being Maria.

"How can I help you , Thor?" , the woman had said and then Thor asked her what a 'tit' was , and he was rewarded with a slap impression on his cheek for the next few weeks.

He snapped out of his daydream as he watched Steve mumble something to Emma , and she smiled as she kissed his cheek and Anna laughed lightly , but some pain behind the laugh. Tony stepped around her , sensing her distress , and wound a hand around her shoulder as he offered her a smile and just then , Agent Romanoff came into the room , with 2 other Agents clutching black plastic bags.

"At ease.." , Agent Romanoff said and the girls relaxed , knowing this lady could tear them apart any second."Well , your clothes.." , she gestured to the 2 black bags now dumped beside her and Anna frowned."What's wrong with these?" , she said gesturing to the formal catsuits , and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You want to go to an interview dresses up like super-duper assassins?" , he questioned and Emma turned to him.

"How can you use the word 'duper' and be named the World's Best Scientist?" , she said and Natasha smiled.

"It's a question that baffles us all... Now put these on.. You're going to have to get in using a bit of charm.." , she said winking at the girls as she handed them their respective bags.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" , Anna said softly while Thor and Tony were arguing with Natasha about something.

"Relax.." , Emma said and gave Anna her best thumb's up before heading into the bathroom adjacent to Anna's.


	33. Shoes Are Keys To A Successful Mission

"Holy Mother of God!" , Tony said as he actually fell of his chair."Not subtle at all , Stark.." , Ana growled and Thor smiled at Tony rubbing his head and was adorned in a red and black short dress , paired by some beautiful platform black heels that were killing her feet. She touched her arm consciously aware of a scar that ran deep in her right arm from Loki's doings.

And to add to that , the dress was super LOW CUT. Heck , she could probably see down her own grumbled at the choice of footwear while Tony stared at him.

"You look like those fiery hot sexy.." , he said teasing Emma before she stomped her foot angrily forgetting she adorned the killer heels , making her wince and howl in pain.

"Is everybody okay?" , Anna asked as she put an arm shyly on her dress , which was now caramel colored after weeks and weeks of harsh training in the sun , she still had some scars of the training and fights at some places , but she adorned a white dress.

It was decorated with pearls and probably something you would wear to a wedding and like Emma's , it was very short and practically of platform heels , she wore 5 inch killer heels which her feet , like Emma's , weren't used to.

"So this is how you plants get us into the Emirates?" , Emma said , shaking her head with disbelief. "Selling us?" , she questioned and Natasha waved her off. "It's nothing of that sort. Henry Davidson will be taking the interviews himself so you have to excel at it. Which means using your brains and beauty" , she said tapping her forehead , while Tony whistled.

"Hot damn" , he said as he looked at Anna.

"You're the kinda virgin outta a porno that everybody want to mess with.." , he said playfully which caused Anna to shout."Shut it" , she said and Thor smiled , finally speaking up."You look beautiful , Lady Emma and Lady Anna" , and Anna laughed before picking up the ends of her dress and bowing formally and saying ,"Thank you , kind sir"

"I got the doughnuts from the cant-" , Steve said as he entered the room , from his long quest to seek doughnuts , which in fairness , were hard to find In a super-secret spy ship.

"Oh my" , Steve said taking in the dress Emma was wearing as Thor clapped delightfully and snatched the doughnuts from his hand , devouring the sugary treats.

"You look- , You lo-ok" , he stammered as Tony laughed at Steve's plight as Emma winked at him saucily."Anna?" , a low voice came form the door and it sounded like a scientist she knew."Wait! No , don't come in!", she said as she frantically ran around in circles , trying to cover herself up."Come in!" , Tony said ecstatically before dissolving in a fit of giggles.

"Tony? Is Anna.." , and he stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the view of the and Tony were on the floor laughing like idiots , and Emma adorned a dress that made him blush while Steve had his mouth open and Emma laughed.

The floor was covered in powdered sugar , mainly due to Thor eating messily , but who could tell a GOD to clean up?

Then he took in Anna..And the air was sucked out of his lungs.

"Hoo boy!" , Tony hooted as suddenly , a rapid beeping started coming from his watch."Merde!" , Natasha cursed in German , and Tony sobered up."Make him calm down.." ,he said to Anna who had been looking at Bruce's sweating face.

"Hurry!" , Emma cried out , as she saw Steve retract his shield at the hint of green on Banner's face."Forgive me!" , Anna cried out as she took Steve by the collar and kissed him.

Steve yelped like a helpless puppy , but slowly the watch stopped."How...?" , Tony asked in bewilderment and Anna laughed , patting Bruce on the back."We discussed top guys I could never want.. Top of the list , Steve Wonder.." , she glanced over to where Emma was but the couple was gone.

"Where are they?" , Thor asked and Tony grinned."I'm- Jealous- You're-Mine makeout session.." , he said as Natasha laughed and Anna smiled for a while as Bruce regained his consciousness and was laughing at what Anna had just done and maybe , Just Maybe , they could be Normal.

***************************line-break************* **************

"Okay.. Tony.. We look like prostitutes.." , Emma said as they walked the fancy doorways of Emirates. Each girl had her arm linked around Tony , and he was grinning , almost showing them off."I hate you, " Anna said , smiling through her teeth and Emma giggled.

Suddenly , Tony stopped in front of a large door , decorated with a name-piece that read , "H. Davidson".Anna looked nervously at Emma , who nodded encouragingly , and Tony rapped on the door , feigning impatience.

A man opened the door , he had jet black hair , which had dark brown streaks. His eyes were an alarming shade of grey. He wore a silk suit , and he was stick thin. "Mr,Stark!" , he smiled as he extended his hand to Tony , and Tony removed his hand from Anna , while Anna and Emma both put their game faces on , smiling at the man.

"These are the geniuses?" , he said in a skeptical tone and Tony huffed. "Don't question my decision.. Top of the line.." , he said before he hurriedly kissed both girls on the cheek , looking at them with concern and nodded towards Henry "I'm late for a meeting.. See ya!" , he said and practically ran out of the door , anxious to active the girl's communication devices.

"Hello , Mr,Davidson" , Anna purred and he grinned. "Please sit down , I'll take your interview shortly" , he said before gesturing to some plush leather sheets , then he went away.

Emma exhaled a breath as she looked at Anna , who did the same. "Don't worry.. We've been prepared for this!" , Emma said and Anna pretended to fix her earrings before whispering softly in her device. "All in. All good"

"Right! Miss. Jean Delacroix , for first!" , Henry said coming back and Emma remembered that this was her fake name. Anna slipped into her facade , smiled at her ,her smirk masking deep concern.

Emma took a breath , and then followed him in his office.


	34. We're Home And The Boys Are Crying

The girls chattered excitedly in the car. Their first mission was the biggest success ever. They had gotten in the company and found enough data to bust Davidson for the rest of his life. Also , they had decoded the formula which somehow slowed down the powers of Superman and Green Lantern. The Avengers didn't even need to be called.

Without his shield , he was just another gawky boy with a controller.

"Another crackpot in jail!" , Anna cheered and Emma laughed along."I heard. Congratulations , girls" , Phil Coulson said from the front seat. They were driving to the Avengers Tower , previously Stark Towers. After they had left for the mission , Tony had converted his tower into their own.

"How did Tony manage to persuade everyone to stay?!" , Emma asked laughing , imagining Tony begging everyone. Phil cracked a smile as he explained the long and tedious process.

Thor was much too happy to stay , as Tony provided him ample supply of coffee and PopTarts. He wasn't that eager to go to Asgard.

Steve was reluctant but Tony had persuaded him by donating 1 million dollars to the PeaceCorps , Bringing up his girlfriend , who wouldn't be too happy , and making him a room exactly like his Brooklyn one.

Natasha and Clint were much too happy to stay too because they said they preferred the luxury of the tower to the rooms at the Hellacarrier and they hated being airborne all the time.

Bruce was slightly difficult. He hated staying in one place , and found it easy to keep moving. It took a lot of promises like a new lab , new chemicals etc , but in the end , when Tony brought up Anna , he knew he was a goner.

The team , however , hadn't been informed of the fact that the girls were coming home. "Phil , you know that a shock will startle Bruce right?" , Emma said and Phil shook his head.

"I know. But I felt a surprise would be in order , seeing how the team has been moping about you".Anna was about to reply when she noticed they had stopped. She looked up and saw a big "A" on the tower.

"It's beautiful. Tony really wants us to stay" , Anna said emotionally and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Let's go in!" They carried their duffel bags as Phil gave some security code to the bright white door , and it opened. The living room was quiet. Anna looked at her watch. "10AM. Where the hell are they?" , she whispered and Emma shrugged before a sound of... sobbing was heard.

"Is someone.. Crying?" , Anna whispered , edging towards the sound and Emma looked at Phil with wide eyes , and Phil signed. "That's what I was talking about. Go straight , 2nd door on the left" , he gave a hand direction and Emma quietly inched towards the door , before opening it , just a fraction.

The TV was on , and 6 Avengers were sitting on the couch , sobbing their heart out."Is that.. The Notebook?" , Anna asked quietly , and Emma stiffed a giggle. Steve was hastily wiping at his eyes , his big blue eyes highlighted by the moisture.

Tony was full on sobbing , clutching in a very manly way to a very manly Thor , who held Tony's hand and was himself crying.

"These mortals are so foolish!" , he wailed and Natasha nodded. She too had a few tears glistening down her cheek. Clint and Bruce were eating.. Ice cream? Ice cream , it seemed. Chocolate chip , and Vanilla.

Drowning spoonfulls at a time ,while Clint wiped his eyes on Bruce's shirt. "Please don't ever leave me , Bruce" , he wailed and Bruce nodded , crying. "I won't" , he said choking on his voice.

"Hello , people.." , Emma suddenly said pushing open the door and half of the people screamed in terror. Thankfully , Bruce wasn't startled , yet surprised.

"Anna! Emma!" , he screamed , recovering from the shock and hugging both of them tightly and then releasing Emma and kissing Anna happily , which resulted in her face being covered with chocolate.

"So , you cry like a bunch of girls?" , Emma grinned and Steve blushed as he came up to her and hugged her happily.

"We weren't crying ,Lady Emma and Lady Anna" , Thor tried to convince them , but Anna and Emma dissolved into giggles. "Yeah sure." , they said as the Avengers clasped them into a bit group hug , they readily dissolved in."Fury didn't tell us you were coming!" , Tony said , wiping his beard and trying to subtly throw away the tissues.

"Surprise!" , Emma grinned."Definitely!" , Clint said , his clothes replaced by... Payjamas? Then Emma noticed all the Avengers attire. "Guys , why are you wearing Pokemon pajamas?" , she giggled. Thor was wearing Pikachu , Tony was wearing a Sharizard, Bruce , a Bulbasaur , Natasha wore a Mewto pyjama and Clint wore a Psyduck one and Steve settled on the classic Ash Ketchup pajama.

"We should have never left you!" , Anna said laughing too hard to even speak properly and Emma was laughing so hard , no noise was coming out."Ok ok. We got low. And hence , Pajama party!" , Clint said, blushing and Tony grinned."I bought them!" , he said proudly and the girls signed.

"Tony , do we have rooms here? I'm tired , and I want a proper bath. The rooms at Emirates were hell!" , Anna said."Of course! Follow me!" , he said as Steve switched to parent mode and made the Avengers clear up the mess of ice cream boxes , and , Anna , Emma and Tony were walking down a corridor , in which different colored door rooms were was red , green , blue , yellow and finally , gold.

"I came up with the color!" ,he said with way too much pride."I can see that." , Emma teased and finally they stopped outside two door opposite to the green and blue colored doors.

"Ive made your doors opposite your boyfriend's! How convenient!" , he said cheekily and Emma rolled her eyes and then suddenly noticed the patterns on their doors. Anna's door was an array of colors.

Tony blushed and started explaining , "It's almost like a rainbow swirl , highflying her ability to change into anyone , but the basic color was yellow , indicating the fact that whoever , she may be , she will always be her cheerful self." , he finished and gestured towards Emma's door , which on the upper side was red , then a tire track , and then of shade of white.

"This depicts the fact that you keep moving so fast , and your personality splits into two. Your hard red exterior and your soft and pure white interior" , he said and then went quiet , looking at the girls faces.

Anna's eyes were full of tears and Emma had clapped a hand over her mouth , and her eyes sparkled as they hugged Tony tightly."It's BEAUTIFUL. Thank you!" , Anna said and Emma tightened her hug , needing no words to convey her thankfulness.

Tony chucked and released his grip on the girls. "Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation!"He went down the hall , whistling while the girls looked on."He's not a complete ass.." , Emma said thoughtfully and Anna laughed.

"See you later , neighbor" , she said and Emma snickered , opening her door.

"You too"


	35. Aw! We Had A Moment

It had been a few week since the Avengers decided to stay in one place. They got to know each other's quirks , and we're forced into "Team bonding" activities by Steve , who insisted they wake up at 6AM.

They got to know JARVIS , the AI , who really developed a liking to Emma , happily , (or as happy as an AI could get) following her got to know Natasha was NOT a morning person , the hard way , which included Bruce hulking out , Anna crying , and Thor's hair chopped off.

Again after it had been painfully found out Steve didn't drink orange juice , because it made him a cranky person. Of course, Tony decided to test this theory and found out the result the bad way when his beautiful black Mercedes was spray painted blue with stars and stripes on it.

Yeah. It was the things that mattered most were the little ones. They to to know their past still haunted a times , Emma would wake up to find Clint on the balcony , staring at the night sky. Emma would smile , and climb to the balcony to join him.

They would sit silently , no one saying anything until they both fell asleep on the would drunkenly confess things. Like how he wished his father would be proud of him , and how he wished his mother was alive. He would sit on the couch and cry in his Brandy , until an Avenger or Pepper came to him , and cuddled with him.

Bruce would sometimes wake up screaming. It was a loud scream , even loud enough to wake all the Avengers. They would rush to Bruce's room , with his sweating and his watch beeping madly.

They would all murmur about their experiences , telling stories until Bruce would blushed and tell them to go and sleep and they would decline , rolling their eyes. Natasha was surprisingly affectionate about bad dreams , since she so often had them.

She would make him milk with cinnamon and all the Avengers would fall asleep in his room , on the bed , or on the couch , or on the , it was no surprise when Steve said that Lunch should be a the table , with all of them.

They all agreed , and sat down except Tony."I think he's in the lab" , Clint said , setting down the plates and Anna shrugged."I'll call him".She went down to the basement , which had a glass door.

She could see Tony working hard at something.. But the object seemed to be hidden."JARVIS?" , she called out. "Yes , ?"

"Open this door for me , please.." , she said patiently and JARVIS replied. "I'm sorry Ms. Anderson , but has not permitted anyone to come in through the door"."Huh..", Anna said to herself.

This was definately weird. Tony wasn't secretive at all. She knew her curiosity was going to get her killed , but it was worth a thought About trying to trick JARVIS , but that was easier said than done. Suddenly , she had an idea.

"JARVIS , Replay Tony's exact words when he ordered you to let no one come in through the door"The AI was silent for a moment and then , a clip played. "JARVIS , No one comes in through that door. Not even Pep. Unless she wants sex. Like , really kinky sex. Then only.." , and it ended with a cackle from the genius.

Anna cleared her throat and signed. "Oh God.. Anyways.. JARVIS , Tony said no one gets in through the DOOR.. Why don't you open the garage and I can come in through there? Or even a window? I could turn into a canary", she said seemed to regard that for a moment and suddenly , she heard the distinct noise of Garage doors opening.

"Thanks , J!" , she said , walking towards the door."It was my pleasure.." , the AI said , sounding , as smug as an AI could get. She slowly sneaked over to the garage , and waited for JARVIS to open it. She heard a click and the garage door opened silently.

She walked inside his lab and she stopped wasn't working on something mechanic , rather than a small clay pot. It was place neatly on the desk and Tony had something like a rod in his hand which was oozing some gold stuff. She squinted and realized that it was , in fact, liquid clay pot had cracks in it and he seemed to be filling the cracks in it with gold."Hi.." , Anna said quietly , startling Tony.

He looked at her before groaning "JARVIS!" , he cried like a child whining for more dessert."I'm sorry , sir. But she found a loophole" , he said in a perfect British accent."What are you doing?" , she asked and A small smile graced his lips before he turned to pot towards her.

"It's called Kintsukurio. Its a Japanese art of filling broken clay pots with silver or gold to signify that even though they're broken , the cracks are the things that make them beautiful." , he said quietly. Anna blinked slowly. She knew all about Tony's past. In fact , he was the most broken person on the planet right now. She felt a sense of guilt.

"Hey" , she said softly , coming towards Tony and rubbing the gold lines on the pot."Don't forget you're with people who trust and love you , even though you annoy the hell out of us", she said laughing and Tony cracked a smile."True"

"This isn't exactly a hobby for the middle class , eh?" , she said and Tony laughed."Not exactly."

"Come on. Steve McGrumpy calls you for lunch"

"I do like his cooking" , he said thinking thoughtfully and setting his tools aside and then suddenly , he hugged smiled softly and hugged him back , feeling Tony bury his head into her shoulder."Thank you" , he said and Anna smiled. "My pleasure , Stark"

Then together , they walked to their team.


	36. So I'll Fight Because I'm Right

Even since that incident , Tony had become more willing for team bonding sessions and had even cut back getting smashed ever other day. Steve considered this a huge success and Bruce would just silently shake his head.

Then came the week Tony would forever call , "Fight Week".It seemed like every person in the StarkTower had watched too much wrestling and had gone crazy with teenage hormones."WHY DO YOU HOVER SO MUCH?!" , Anna screamed coming into the huge living room and knocking out a glass vase in the process.

"I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!" , Bruce cried following her as she angrily stomped her boot."I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMN MACHO CRAP" , she screamed and Bruce wailed but before he could say anything , an angry Emma stomped into the room.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T WEAR?!" , she shouted as Steve followed her , clearly more distraught that her."A concerned citizen! Haven't you read the newspapers?! The rape cases?! The World's gone bad when I was down under!" , he said and Emma just clutched her blonde hair.

"AND A FRIGGIN AVENGER CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF?" , she said angrily pushing back Steve's broad started arguing again while Bruce and Anna were speaking in loud tones , and Emma and Steve shouting like hell.

"I AM A GENIUS. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" , Tony said suddenly flinging himself into the room in a very theatrical manner and Pepper following him closely."BLOWING UP YOUR LAB?! GIVING 2 MILLION TO HOSPITALS?! YOUR COMPANY WILL DIE!"

"LOOK AT THE NUMBER OF FUCKS I GIVE!" , he said proudly , holding up both his hands. Which were empty.

Pepper was seeing red when Natasha , Clint , Thor and Jane burst in the room."WILL YOU QUIT OVERREACTING!" , Clint screamed at Natasha while Jane was fuming. "HOW COULD YOU?! THAT COSTED MONEY!" , she screamed and Thor fired back.

"I DID NOT KNOW. HOW COULD I?! YOU THINK I AM A BUFFOON" , he said angrily flicking his hair back. Then , all hell those couples , vases being thrown were the only sounds heard when they heard a voice.

"AVENGERS!"

They looked to find Phil Coulson calming standing in the lift , with a file In his hand. The Avengers had the decency to look embarrassed when he stepped out and looked at the couples.

"What is going on?" , he said calmly and all the couples began began speaking at once before Phil showed them his hand, signaling for them to be silent."Wait. Emma , Steve. Go first" , he said and Steve coughed while Emma shot him a dirty look.

"I wore shorts to go to Central Park today and my BOYFRIEND here decided that it's inappropriate and forced me to change into pants! Do you know how hot is it?! To wear pants?!" , Emma wailed and Steve growled."Look , I'm a concerned citizen! I don't want you to be a victim of crime.""Oh go fuck yourself!" , Emma shot back and Steve looked like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer.

"Okay. Steve , you have to understand that Emma can protect herself , and she's not a helpless woman" , Phil tried to supply peacefully and Emma nodded defiantly."But she's a woman. And henceforth , needs protection." Complete silence followed the comment.

"Oh no you didn't!" , Tony exclaimed as Emma stood up and marched silently to her room."JARVIS?" , Anna called out and the AI responded. "Yes , Ma'am?"

"Educate Captain Rogers about Feminism" , she said and Natasha snorted as a StarkPad on the table came to life and Anna pointed at it."Go to your room. Pick this up. Read it , you jerk!"

"Anna! You shouldn't curse..."

"Bite me , bitch"

Pepper was looking at poor Steve's expression with pity as he meekly stood up and went to his room."I do feel a little guilty cursing America's sweetheart" , Anna said smirking while Clint laughed.

"Okay , Bruce. What's up with you and A?" , Tony asked suddenly sobering he mood. Anna signed and said , "Bruce is the typical protective boyfriend. He won't even let me talk to the Starbucks guy!" , she protested and Pepper's brow furrowed.

"That isn't so.."

"He also hacked into my cell phone to see who I've been texting"

Silence.

"Thats low , Banner" , Natasha said , clicking her tongue in distaste."Look it's just that I don't want someone from the Government to abduct you! You saw how my parents were. After Betty.." , his voice broke a little and Anna almost wanted to kiss him but held her posture.

"I have to protect the most important thing in my life. That's you"Anna signed and looked Bruce dead in the eye."Listen , I know that you have your reasons. I really do. But it's better we spend some time apart till you get better"The most shocked person in the room was probably Clint who covered his face with both his hands.

Tony and Pepper both looked sad but averted their eyes from the couple. Phil just looked worried. They were a team. They were nothing if they weren't united. But he couldn't force people to work out their feelings. He just stood beside them , motionless like a rock.

Bruce nodded weakly as Anna smiled sadly and got up and walked down the empty hallway."Bruce" , Pepper said , putting a hand on his shoulder. Bruce shook his head and stood up."I'll be in the lab , Tony" , he said before scurrying towards the elevator , and soon he was gone.

"This is such a bad day" , Pepper said and Phil finally sat down on a chair. Signing , he looked up."Tony , why on Earth did you give your stuff to people for free?"

"I want to if I want to! Nobody can stop me so you sure as hell can quit acting like you can!" , he said turning up his nose to the team as Clint rubbed his forehead. "Alright. Barton , what did you do?" , Phil said and Natasha scowled. Pepper gave her a once-over. She looked perfectly fine to her. Physically.

But Clint was an idiot to think Nat wouldn't have her revenge for anything he did.

She signed and stood up , pulling the zipper for her catsuit down. "Woah! Baby , not here!" , Tony cried jokingly and Pepper hit him with a magazine. Natasha scowled and finally took off her catsuit... Oh my.

Her skin beneath the catsuit was a flaming red color , so red it almost matched her hair. Thor just stood in horror as Jane finally spoke up. She was being too quiet."Um.." , she said unsure how to go on. "Nice underwear" , Tony remarked looking at her black bra and matching panties. She growled menacingly which made Tony shrink away from the ferocity of her glare.

"Clint thought it would be funny to put invisible color in my body wash. I was just back from a freaking mission , Barton! All I wanted was a shower and sleep. Go fuck yourself" , she said and grabbed her catsuit off the floor as she stormed angrily towards her bed. In her underwear.

Meanwhile , Phil was standing silently , his eyes begging to be poured bleach into."Alright , Thor. Whats wrong with you?" , Phil asked and Jane signed. "Thor came into my lab and the big...person he is , knocked over some freaking expensive equipment. I told him I have a job to do and I'm busy and then called him an idiot which is a bigger insult than you would know it".

"I am retiring to my chambers where Lady Jane might see me" , Thor said huffily and walked away. The only people left were Pepper , Tony , Jane, Clint and Phil.

"I hope we can survive this" , Clint said and Tony signed.

"We won't"


	37. The Three Scheming Spies

The single team had been split into many teams after the conversation with Phil had gone South. It was the worst thing that happened in years. If someone had to attack them now now , S.H.I.E.L.D would be powerless. Emma, Tony and Thor rarely left each other's side while Clint and Steve became two peas in a pod.

Natasha, Anna and Pepper used everything and everyone for target practice, which had busted about half of the stuff in Tony's house. Jane went to the lab on the other side of the city , leaving Thor sulking.

Thunderstorms became quite common. It was messing with the basic meteorological pattern of New York City. Fury , needless to say , was furious.

"What do you mean they refuse to cooperate?", he asked Phil who fumbled with his coffee cup. No one wanted to face a grouchy Fury. In fact , no one wanted to face Fury. Period. "Sir , they are refusing to come to meetings or even be in the same room together. They've just torn up any assignment offered. Except a few reports here and there from Stark , which is the most surprising thing that ever happened , we're clueless", he finished.  
"Well , I advice you do something , Coulson. Now". Coulson signed again , finally pushing his coffee cup away from him. He really didn't have an appetite. "Sir , Its been 3 weeks. I know for a fact they're miserable but they wont admit it. What should we do?".

"Do I look like a goddamn counselor to you?", he scowled and Phil signed. Then , Maria entered the room. "Phil", she greeted and he offered a small smile in return . "Maria", he said and she sat down on one of the vacant chairs. "I hear there's trouble in paradise" , she smiled and Phil smirked, "You heard correct".

"We should really do something about that , sir" , she said looking at Fury , lowering her head. They were married outside the headquarters. At S.H.I.E.L.D , No one knew but Coulson and the Avengers.

"What do you propose?" , Fury said and Phil shook his head. "Sir , Anna and Bruce haven't ever talked for 21 days. Bruce refuses to eat and Ann refuses to step outside. Pepper has left all responsibility of Stark Enterprises to S.H.I.E.L.D , which should be good but our agents are not the people who can run that big of a company. Its stocks are declining and he's going to lose millions of dollars. Jane has settled fairly well except for the fact she refuses to send reports. Her best friend , Darcy, faxed this in, yesterday" , he concluded and gave Fury a sheet of paper from the file he was carrying.  
"WTF DID U DO

WEREZ THOR?!

Jane dsnt eat or slep  
gt ur ass dwn hr and fix her  
luv ,  
Darcy  
(Ps - say hi to Phil for me ;) ;) ;) XOXOXO)

Phil coughed audibly as Maria grinned and Fury had to smirk too. She slid over Phil's file neatly to herself.  
"And , Emma and Steve are the opposite" , Maria said reading from a sheet of paper. "In Tony's words 'Emma is wearing clothes that would make a Victoria's Secret model blush' and 'Steve is hoarding on food. Goddamn bastard ate everything in my pantry. Screw metabolism.'"  
Fury put his hands to his head , growling audibly.

"Sir , I believe what we're doing is tackling them together , which should be avoided" , Maria said , taking off her earpiece and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean , Maria?" , Fury asked and Phil almost smiled because he realized this was the first time Fury had called her by her first name in the headquarters.

"I mean , why don't we deal with separate couples? One at a time?" , Maria said and Fury nodded while Phil slid his coffee cup to Maria.  
"But its like keeping two bombs in the same room together. If something goes wrong , they explode" , Phil said and Maria smirked.

"Then , we'll have to be perfect , wont we?"


	38. Phase 1 Of Maria's Plan

"Emma? Can you hand me that wrench?" , Tony said as he worked on his Mercedes. He and Emma had made it their personal project to make the car into a deadly lab wasn't too humid as JARVIS had turned on the air conditioners.

It was a good distraction , Coulson admitted as he watched them from afar.  
"Sure" , Emma said as she slid over the tool. She was sitting on a chair , sketching some blueprints. She was wearing a black short skirt , the shortest shirt with a Hello Kitty on it and her blonde hair was dyed with blue streaks. Yeah. It was bad.

"You gonna stand there , Phil? Or have you got a mission?" , Tony asked , rolling his eyes and rubbing his face with his hands. He looked like he hadn't slept in didn't say anything but stared at Phil.

"I've got a mission , Emma", he said sliding over a file that Emma viewed with skepticism. "Just me?" , she asked and Phil smiled. "You and . This mission requires a high level of expertise of weapons which frankly , no other person on this team has"

Tony's chest puffed up as Emma laughed , standing up from her chair. "Yeah , sure" , Emma said and opened the file. "Ohio? You're sending us to Ohio?" , Emma questioned and Phil smiled. "There is a top secret code package that's needed. We need you to retrieve it."

"I'm not doing it" , Tony replied , sitting back and kicking his legs on the chair. Phil signed. God , why was his headache not going away."This is not a request , . It's a mission" , Phil said pointedly , putting on his best stern face. Tony stood his ground too. Great."Tony" , Emma interjected looking at him sternly. "Fine" , he said pouting. Phil refused the urge to roll his eyes at Stark's antics.

"Fine! We'll go to Ohio and oversee the codes and stuff. Happy?" , Tony grumbled and Phil smiled , already tasting success."I'll send the jet shortly" , he said and walked out of the room.

Phase 1 was complete.


	39. Keep Crazy And Drink Mango Tea

Tony was yawning as he rubbed his forehead. Next to him , Emma slept soundly. They were on a plane to Ohio. He was on the brink of dozing off when his StarkPhone chimed with JARVIS's voice.

"Sir , is calling" , the AI said and Tony yawned and brought the StarkPhone in front of his face. "Engage" , he said and Anna's furious face emerged from the screen , her hair is a loose ponytail.

"YOU WENT ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME?" , She cried and Tony flinched at her shrill voice. "No! Yes... Well , I didn't want to disturb you!"

"DISTURB ME?" , she said and glowered at Tony. "You didn't think I was capable of the job. Well , screw you!" , she shouted and cut off the call. "That went well" , he said dryly to himself.

* * *

"Bruce?" , Pepper called out as she saw the scientist sitting in the kitchen , drinking mango tea. Steve was there too. He was reading a newspaper , catching up on the times.

Pepper had forgiven him easily because he didn't know the cultures and all really well of their time but he visibly flinched the moment Pepper entered the room.

"Ma'am", Steve said nodding his head as Pepper smiled and flashed him a smile. "Yeah?" , Bruce said and Pepper ran a hand through her hair. "Where's Tony?" , she asked and Bruce frowned. "Well , he wasn't in the lab or his garage. What about JARVIS? Did you ask him?"

"I did , but he said he won't tell me" , Pepper grumbled as she pulled up a chair and sat on it. She was about to tell her tale of woe when the sound of a text message interrupted her. She read it for a moment before her hand flew to her mouth. "What is it , Pepper?" , Bruce asked leaning forward and Steve looked at her with concerned eyes.

"It's Anna. She says Emma and Tony have gone on a mission in Ohio" , she said."What?! Anyone knows that's the worst combination of people to ever exist and they're sending them on a mission?" , Bruce said and groaned. Steve looked at Pepper quietly.

"You miss her , don't you?" , Pepper said kindly as Steve turned his attention back to his newspaper and didn't say anything. "Do you want to know why she reacted so badly to you wanting to protect her?" , Pepper said again and this time she had Steve's full attention.

"What? You know?" , he asked and Pepper nodded. "When she was small , her dad used to beat her mom a lot. Her mom would cry and cry and sometimes he'd beat Emma too" , she said sadly. Bruce's mouth flew open and Steve was on the verge of crying.

"Her mom tried to protect her. But he told her she needed protection from a man. And then he beat her again" , she said and looked down to her lap. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" , Steve said as a single tear shed down his cheek and Bruce patted his shoulders soothingly.

"She didn't want me t-" , Pepper started to say when she was interrupted by a call from JARVIS. "Incoming SOS message" , the AI said and began to play a clip. It was Emma. She was screaming her head off in rage against a grainy backdrop. Steve almost fell from his chair and rushed over to the video message.

"EMMA!" , he shouted and Emma's blue eyes focused on Steve and she started crying as battle sounds were heard in the background.

"STEVE! OH GOD. TONY. HELP US" , she brokenly said and Pepper put her hands to her hair pulling it roughly. "TONY!" , she tried saying and then the screen went black. Bruce reached for his flip phone and called the one number he knew would have what he needed.

The person picked up on the second ring."Hello?"

"Natasha? We need a jet"


	40. Trap The Mouse

"This was a bad idea from the very start" , Emma groaned as a henchman of the big bad wolf tied her up. Some guy in a mask had managed to disable Tony's suit and had tied him back to back with Emma.

She could feel his cold back against him. They had fought like savage wolves but Emma had been forced to call Steve after it had gotten out of hand and Stark's bones were literally broken. He was currently.. crying.

"Tony , sweetheart" , she tried to whisper soothingly as he cried and shook with pain and anxiety.

"They broke my suit" , he wailed painfully and Emma signed. "I sent them a hysterical message. They'll be here soon" , she said quietly as Tony nodded , sobbing brokenly about his latest suit. She tried to wiggle from the rope tying her wrists but it was useless.

"Well well" , the man clad in all grey , the big bad wolf as Emma had nicknamed him , cackled with glee.

"You ass!" , Tony screamed at him and Emma struggled against the rope , baring her teeth at the man who seemed to know ALL her weaknesses as well as Stark's. They knew she was terrified of fire and they also knew what happened if you damaged Tony's suit.

Tony had had an anxiety attack and they had managed to tie his wrists. Not helping. Tony was currently wheezing.

"You're never going to get away with this , you sick bastard!" , Emma screeched at the man who laughed and said,"Well..Isn't that-" , but he couldn't complete his pathetic sentence as suddenly , Steve came barricading the door.

The henchmen were more surprised than us , as in a matter of moments Clint and Nat had rendered them unconscious with phasers. ".. was fast" , Tony said brokenly as Natasha came over to them and untied them quickly as Steve took off his mask and embraced Emma.

"Sorry.." , he said repeating it over and over like a mantra and Emma brokenly sobbed as she clutched her boyfriend's suit.

"I love you" , Steve said softly as Emma heard the tearful reunion of Pepper and Tony in the distance.

* * *

"Why did I have to get hit by Steve's shield?" , the young trainee groaned as Coulson helped him up. Maria was patching up some kids who had managed to feel the wrath of Pepper's kicks.

"You had protective covering on" , Coulson said calmly as Maria snickered in the distance.

"Well , at least this mission was successful" , the kid who Emma had called the big bad wolf said , taking off his mask to reveal floppy golden hair.

"I don't understand why it was so important to get them together" , another trainee frowned as he wrapped a bandage around his sprained arms.

Clouson looked him dead in the eye and and raised an eyebrow. "The team is only as strong as its weakest link"


	41. Harmony Is The Key To Teamwork

**This , folks , is the second last chapter. You don't know how badly I'm going to miss it. But we all move on from new projects. I love you all and YOU'RE ALL AWESOME**

**Disclaimer : I dont own the Avengers. I only own my OC's , Anna and Emma.**

**Emma : YOU DONT OWN US , YOU KNOW**

**Me: Technically , I do...**

**Anna : Baby , hold my flower. I'll kill this girl.**

**Emma : Go kick ass , baby. I got your flower.**

**Me : *runs away***

* * *

"Anna?" , Emma said as she strode forward to hug the brunette who had tear tracks running down her face.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT" , she screamed as she left Emma's embrace and tackled Stark who laughed but snaked his arms around her.

"Steve! I'm sorry for assuming that you've adapted to this time" , Anna said solemnly , giving the soldier a hug which in turn led to him blushing beetroot red. "Thank you , Anna" , he said softly and Anna laughed.

Meanwhile , all the other Avengers were busy in their own projects. Pepper and Tony were canoodling and Steve and Emma… well… Natasha didn't want to know.

She walked towards her room , yawning. She needed some much deserved rest. Training new trainees and training her fellow girls was a lot of work. The red colour on her skin had managed to come off finally after long tedious hours of scrubbing.

She was just about to walk in her room when a loud voice alerted her. "NAT WATCH OUT" , someone yelled as she was tackled to the ground and a large portion of the ceiling blew off.

Blew off like it was made of clay.

"WHAT THE HELL?" , she screamed as she saw the man that had tackled her was Clint.

"Clint?" , she screamed as the man was lying a few feet from her , groaning as chunks of the ceiling rained down on them.

"I was in the vent when I saw someone in the freakin' garden talking to someone , and then handing him something with a red light. I followed him to the Stark security system basement and overheard him talking about blowing you up.. so naturally , I head over here , just in time to save your LIFE!" , he screeched and drew in a long gulp of air.

"Jesus Christ , Barton" , Natasha said as they scurried off to a safe corner.

"I'm sorry , Nat. I thought a harmless prank wouldn't hurt but fuck , I'm sorry" , Clint cried out as he attacked/hugged Nat who laughed. "Next time , just remember , don't put your arrows on top of your bed , where everyone can see them"

Clint jolted back with a horrified look on his face.

"You didn't.." , he trailed off and Natasha winked. "Enjoy shooting pink arrows covered with glitter , love"

* * *

"Thor?" , Anna called out in the empty corridor. Anna had asked JARVIS where Thor was and the answer she got was with Jane in his room.

Naturally , Anna being a good sport , went to check on them in case someone was killing someone.

What she walked on was.. well.. not NSFW.

"OHMYGOD ANNA" , Jane screamed as she rushed to cover her naked boobs with a pillow and a confused Thor tilted his head , his manhood… uncovered.

Yep. They seemed to have made up.

Anna apologised profusely and exited the room faster than the sped of light , biting her hand to that her laugh couldn't be heard from Jupiter.

* * *

"Thor! I am so embarrassed!" , Jane shrieked. "

"She must be mortified!" , Jane repeated , staring at the door in horror , as she clasped Thor's hand and he smiled , puzzled.

"Why , Lady Jane. I was just thanking you for giving my hammer new 'rims' as Man of Iron calls it!" , he said and proudly held up his hammer, which was lying on his bedside , sparkling with metal protectors on its edge.

"I told you , Thor. I didn't do it. But Fury said you convinced him to extend our budget and added new equipment!" , Jane squealed, clearly too excited to be making sense of the whole thing.

"Let me show you my affection!" , Thor bellowed as his hammer landed to the floor with a thud and Jane laughed and kissed him , effectively silencing him.

* * *

"Anna?" , Coulson's voice rang out as she she looked from her cup of coffee and the novel she was reading.

"Phil?" , she asked and looked at the house speaker which blared ,"Anna. Bruce has collapsed in Tony's lab. Would you mind-"

He could't finish his sentence because Anna had transformed into Emma and had raced to the lab.

Frantically changing to herself , she looked around , fear overwhelming her.

There, she saw the super scientist slouched on the floor , his chest still.

"Fuck!" , she cursed , blinking back tears as she hurried over to him and shook him. "BRUCE!" , she screamed as Bruce's eyes fluttered lazily.

"What happened?" , he groaned as he tried to sit up and coughed immediately.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING AND WORKING?" , Anna screamed and Bruce visibly slouched away from her voice and said in a quiet tone ,"Sorry" , he responded.

Anna's green eyes were almost translucent with tears as she leant forward and kissed him.

"Don't ever fucking do that again" , she said softly and Bruce himself , took off his glasses and wiped a stray tear.

"I was out of line , An. I love you" , he said and Anna nodded and smiled. "I love you too. But what exactly happened here?" , she asked and Bruce shrugged , turned his head and pointed to the cup of coffee seated on his table , steam still curling off its surface.

"All I did , was take a sip of my coffee"

* * *

Maria looked at Phil who , with a smile , turned off the lab camera because Bruce and Anna were.. canoodling.

"Putting a mild drug in his coffee to paralyse him for 1 minute?" , Maria smirked and Phil winked.

"Desperate situations calls for desperate measures"

* * *

Phil was confident as he rode the elevator to the Stark tower , with a worrisome Maria in tow.

"Phil , they're smart. They must have figured it out" , she argued and Phil shook his head. "Maybe. But love blinds all"

"You're strangely poetic" , she scoffed and Phil laughed.

They elevator doors chimed and they opened to the beautiful sight.

Jane was teaching Thor how to use a toaster , Pepper and Tony were cuddling and looking at company reports. Stark looked bored , but he managed to nod his head at appropriate times.

Steve and Emma were mixing orange and lemon juice , giggling at their own childish antics and Anna and Bruce , like always , were reading books on the breakfast table , but their hands joined underneath the table.

"Its a wonderful day" , Phil signed as Thor greeted him enthusiastically and Maria laughed.

"It is" , she said.

* * *

"Do you think," , Bruce whispered to Anna who was beside him as Phil was busy talking to Jane "we should tell Phil that I found a paralysis drug in my bloodstream?" , he grinned and Anna laughed.

"Let him cherish this victory , Banner" , she teased and Bruce laughed.

And cherish he did.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	42. Goodbyes Are Never Forever

**This fiction which I co-wrote with a person who shall not be named , has been my life. **

**Watching you review , and writing it for almost 2 years has been the most amazing experience of my life.**

**Thank you everyone. And if you want to individually message me and ask what happened to the characters , I'll gladly tell you**

**I'm sad to see it end , but as C. JoyBell C once said ,"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending."**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Tony" , Bruce said for the 100th time as Tony bounced around , skittering nervously and Clint watched in amusement.

"Tony.." , Steve warned as Natasha scowled at Tony.

"Tony , you're ruining your suit" , she chided and Tony came to a standstill as she exhaled , and began fixing the pleats on his suit.

"You look glorious , Man of Iron!", Thor boomed and Tony smiled nervously.

"I'm getting married" , he said hopping up and down and Steve nodded and smoothed his white suit as Clint clicked his tongue approvingly.

"To Pepper" , Natasha confirmed as she made some last minute adjustments to Tony's sleeve.

"I know" , he grumbled , tugging on his blue tie. Steve looked around at the wedding venue.

The colours , blue and white , were beautifully strewn across the hallway in the form of flowers , curtains , even champagne.

"Hey , groom!" , they heard a shrill feminine voice as Bruce turned around to find Anna , dressed in a beautiful long blue gown , matching the flower crown in her hair.

"You're looking gorgeous" , Bruce said shyly and she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek but hurried over to Tony and gushed over him.

"You look adorable , love!" , she said and he grinned nervously when Emma entered the scene. She, too , was in a bridesmaid dress and it matched her blue eyes.

"Close your jaw , Steve-o" , Clint teased and Emma blew him a kiss and he winked at her as Steve blushed.

"Lets go , groom!" , she urged as she pointed to the door. "Its about to begin!" , she said happily and he nodded and went out of the room , folioed by Bruce , Thor (who was excited at witnessing mortal mating rituals) , Steve and Clint. Natasha , Emma and Anna hurried over to Pepper's room where she was applying the finishing touches of her blush.

She was wearing a simple white gown with white flowers strewn on the edges. It looked relatively simple but it had taken 5 days , and 10 shops to find.

"Pepper!" , Anna gushed and Natasha smiled. "You're gonna have a sensory overload if you keep gushing , dude" , Emma commented as she stuffed her face with some chips kept on the bed and was about to wipe her messy hands on the dress when Pepper shot her a death glare.

"Touchy" , she remarked , grabbing a napkin.

"I'm so happy you're all here" , Pepper said happily as her Dad suddenly came in the room , dressed in a handsome black tux.

"Lets go , girls!" , he exclaimed. He was a fairly hearty man. Who had almost had a heart attack , Anna recalled , when Pepper had told him she was marrying Tony.

He seemed more calm and composed now after being convinced that Tony had (almost) changed his ways.

The bridesmaids , along with some of Pepper's other friends , scurried off to the altar. The best man was obviously Rhodey who gave a bright smile to the girls and Clint was fidgeting with his suit as Steve slapped Clint's hands and gave him the death glare.

On cue , Tony began hyperventilating as the guests watched him weirdly and Anna growled at him before shape shifting herself to Thor (and giving many of the guests seizures) and picking Tony up and squeezing him.

She didn't know who was more surprised. Nick Fury ,who had just come in through the double doors and was staring at the sight of Thor in a blue dress holding a white lily bouquet, squishing Iron Man , or Thor himself.

"What are you doing?" , Emma asked , barely containing her giggles and Anna (in Thor's voice) growled , and Tony relaxed.

"She's giving her human contact , dumbass" , Fury growled as he looked at Thor/Anna and she released him as he started breathing normally.

"Listen up" , Fury said , facing Tony. "You hurt a hair on her head , I will end you. She's the best goddamn associate we have , you ass" , he said menacingly and Tony nodded meekly and Fury nodded , satisfied with himself , smoothened his black suit ,and sat down on the front chair as Tony looked at Anna. "You scared half my guests , and nearly squished me to death!" , he accused and she shifted back to herself , shrugging.

Suddenly , the music started playing and Anna shushed everyone. Pepper came into view , looking gorgeous as ever as her Dad gripped her hand tightly and Bruce shot Anna a look and she smiled at him with watery eyes and she felt Emma take her hand tightly (the secret romantic that Em was) as Tony and Pepper both had tears already streaming down their faces. gave Pepper's hand to Tony , shaking his hand.

Tony nodded and kissed Pepper's hand as she blushed and they stood in front of the minister as he started his long monologue.

"Dearly beloved , we have gathered here today…"

* * *

"You look breathtaking" , Bruce whispered to Anna softly as they swayed to the music. It was a soft ballad that a beautiful singer clad in pink was currently singing on stage.

Natasha and Clint were trying to dance , and not be embarrassed at being seen together as Fury smirked at them as Maria laughed at Steve and Emma. Steve was clumsy on his feet and Emma's cheeks were turning red at her pathetic attempt to not laugh.

Thor and Jane were laughing and dancing gracefully.

"Bastards" , Anna heard Clint remark angrily at Jane and Thor's natural dancing abilities.

"What now?" , Anna asked looking into his soft brown eyes and he smiled and held her closer as they swayed past Tony and Pepper. Tony winked at them and Pepper smiled.

Tony swished Pepper gracefully and she giggled as Thor suddenly stopped spinning to pat Tony on the back nearly taking out his spine in the process as Jane and Pepper hugged.

"Now? We live" , Bruce answered.

* * *

"The future sucks. But lets make it suck together" , Emma said innocently to Steve who pulled her closer and hummed in affirmation , smirking. "Always" , he responded , kissing her on the nose.

* * *

"Maria….." , Fury said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"…. I would love that"

* * *

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go"_

Bruce kissed Anna who ruffled his pepper and salt coloured hair and smiled softly , signing into the kiss.

* * *

_"But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close"_

"Natasha pretended not to notice Clint cry as he watched Tony and Pepper dance. She knew Clint hated wearing hearing aids but he had worn them specially at Natasha's request. She smiled as he buried his head in her shoulder and cried. Why? She did not have the heart to ask.

* * *

_"Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own"_

Emma and Steve laughed at their own clumsiness as they had resorted to spinning out of tune and stepping on each other's feet.

Yet , Emma couldn't be happier.

* * *

_"But tonight I need to hold you so close"_

Fury and Maria swayed , forgetting the crowd watching them.

**And for once , everything was wonderful.**

* * *

**You have no idea how much I cried writing this.**

**Read and review! :D**


End file.
